Unusual Attraction
by Akilika
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR NOW! Mika never expected to live on her own after her village was attacked. Orochimaru had wanted her for quite some time now so he sent his sound ninjas to find her. Come on in and find out what happens! The pairing will be both twins with Mika. I am trying to edit what I have done so hopefully there will be less errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual Attraction**

**A Naruto Story**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: I was very bored when I thought of this. Please excuse some of the character's OOC because this is my first fanfiction for this fandom.**

**Summary: **_Mika never expected to live on her own after her village was attacked. Orochimaru had wanted her for quite some time now so he sent his sound ninjas to find her. Come on in and find out what happens to Mika. (It MIGHT become a pairing story, I am not sure yet.)_

_Come on Mika, you have to run faster!_ A young girl thought to herself. She was the only one who survived from a massacre that happened in her village a long time ago. Her full name was Mika Yue and she possesses a very strange ability. Not only did she master all the elements in such a short time but her chakra levels were climbing even higher every time she trained. Mika does not like to fight, she rather sit back until something dangerous did occur.

Like now, a few strange people were after her. Mika blocked her chakra flow to prevent them from spotting her. She had a feeling they were chasing her through that and used the ability to get out of sticky situations before. Not only that, one of them caught up too quickly for her liking. Mika stopped and hid behind a thicket of bushes to calm down.

"Damn, we lost her."

"It's your fault you dumb ass!"

"Hey, quit calling people names Tayuya."

"Jirobo, that isn't a concern right now." Another voice called out. "I mean, you did let her go for no reason at all."

Mika couldn't tell whose voice was which but the one sounded interesting. She stayed put when they sat down in the clearing next to her to take a breather. _Great, just what I need._

"So, who is she anyways?" Tayuya asked coldly.

"Her name is Mika Yue, age fifteen, and she is the only on left in her clan." The one named Jirobo said.

"Great, like we need another girl to join us." The interesting voice said sarcastically.

"We have no choice Sakon, so suck it up Twinkles."

_Huh, cool name too._ Mika thought watching someone light a fire. She could make out most of their faces and softly gasped. Why the hell would Orochimaru be looking for her?! Oh, she knew all about the snake guy and about Sasuke. Mika frowned slightly and felt a bit angry all of a sudden. She moved silently away from them to feel the night breeze on her face. She continued to travel far enough away before settling down. Mika decided to hide in a camouflaged cave to sleep.

"So where do we look now Kidomaru?!" Tayuya groaned tiredly.

They didn't sleep too well since there were bugs that crawled everywhere. Not only that, Jirobo kept munching loudly because he was nervous. Either way, there wasn't enough time to keep sleeping.

"I'm not sure," He said looking around in a daze. "It's like a maze in this area."

"This might be one of her jutsus." Jirobo said looking for any odd signs. Tayuya snorted and snapped, "I doubt that, she isn't that good if we could catch her that easily last night."

"Well, she was this time." Sakon scoffed holding onto the small girl.

"You found her already?! How long did it take you?" Tayuya asked seeing a snide grin on his face.

"She was hiding in a cave." A deeper voice came from behind Sakon's neck. "She must have known we were coming for her."

"Anyways, let's get going before she wakes up."

The others nodded and they started their tiring travels back to the village of the sound. Mika felt warmth wrapped all over her body and couldn't tell if it was good or bad. She snuggled up against that warmth and wrapped her arms around it. Sakon never said a word and heard the others laugh behind him. They will definitely get an earful from him later. Just because he was rude to new people didn't mean he was going to disturb anyone's sleep.

"I never thought Twinkles would have a girlfriend."

"Tayuya stop saying stuff like that!"

"Shut up fat ass!" She hissed. "I am sure you were thinking the same thing."

"You better hide when we get back because I will kick your ass Tayuya." Sakon said darkly glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

It took them three hours to travel back to their village. They all walked down a long hallway where Kabuto was standing. He looked at Sakon with amusement when he saw the girl clinging to him.

"You may go in. Orochimaru-sama is ready to see her."

Sakon rolled his eyes and walked in the dark room. It was lit by candle light and all four of them bowed to the man sitting in the only chair there. Slit golden eyes looked down in amusement as well at the sleeping girl. He smiled and motioned them to stand back up.

"I am very glad you found her." Orochimaru said with a smile on his pale lips. "Since she is taken with you the most Sakon, you are in charge of her."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

"Don't sound so hesitant. She will be fun to have around." The snake lord said before he waved them off.

They bowed again and left the lair quietly. Kabuto was still holding in his laughter that Mika hasn't let go of Sakon yet. He saw an annoyed expression on his face and watched him go into his room. She stirred a little when he put her on his bed. To Sakon, there was nothing special about her. She had long blue hair with black bangs. Underneath both closed eyes were two teal stripes that lined down to her jaw. Like he thought, there was nothing too exciting about her.

A few hours later, Mika woke up and stretched her arms out. She froze when her arms felt a blanket slip off of them. Her body jolted upright and slowly opened her eyes to see someone staring back. This boy or girl, she didn't know, had silvery blue hair that covered the right side of their face. Not only that, they wore teal colored lipstick along with a deep red necklace. Mika blushed and looked down.

_I think she is confused on where she is brother._

Sakon watched her reaction and it amused him a lot. Normally, anyone would tease him about his lipstick or if they noticed enough his eyeliner. He wasn't proud of it but what the hell. Her eye color threw him off guard; they were green with golden flakes near the pupils.

He crossed his arms and grunted. "I am in charge until I am told to let you go." She nodded in understanding, realizing that he had the interesting voice. She frowned at him.

"I can't believe I got caught." Mika blurted out and smacked a hand over her mouth. A sly smile graced Sakon's face.

"I don't think you even know why I am in charge." She shrugged and he snapped, "You held onto me the entire way back, so now I am stuck with you!"

Her eyes widened and said. "So you are one of the four that were after me."

"Actually, it's five but we don't talk about the other much." Sakon said with a hint of anger.

She stayed tense and asked, "Why does he want me?"

That smile never left his face and explained. "You interest him since your chakra levels are so high. I don't see or feel anything special."

Mika rolled her eyes and snapped, "Nor would you need to. I hate fighting with a passion."

She blushed when something pushed her down all of a sudden. For a split second Mika thought it was Sakon but this one's hair was parted differently. She noticed the eye was a deep brown almost black and he vanished as quickly as she got pinned. Sakon replaced the mysterious person and he laughed.

"Are you confused?"

She looked away and scoffed. "You are really heavy, get off already!"

"Whatever, you are getting boring anyway." He drawled lifting her off the bed.

Mika frowned when he pulled her by the wrist out of his room. She didn't notice the limp ball of what seem like hair on the back of his neck. Mika looked curiously at it while they walked down the hallway. Something clicked in her mind and she was going to touch the silvery tresses when they neared a giant door. Sakon looked back to see that nervous look in her eyes.

They entered the dark lit room slowly. She felt the unusual chakra and bowed in front of the pale snake male respectfully.

"Good, I see Sakon told you about why you are here." The high pitch of his voice made her shiver slightly.

She looked up into his eyes and said. "Yes he did Orochimaru-sama."

He smiled at her and said, "Now I'd like to give you a personal gift."

Mika widened her eyes when he extended his neck to bite her right arm.

She hissed in pain and whispered, "Th-Thanks!"

Sakon was surprised she could even speak and stand after that. Maybe she would be fun to train after all. Once they exited the lair, she passed out on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 2**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This one is going to be a lot longer than the first chapter. Sorry it was so short!**

***Two days later***

"Ugh, what the hell happened" Mika mumbled when she stirred awake.

Sakon was sleeping in a chair, surprising her to see his guard down. The second head on the back of his neck was gone as well. Mika looked the opposite way to see the other look alike again.

He had a deep frown on his face and he snapped. "My brother lost two days of sleep because you passed out."

Sakon stirred awake from his voice and yawned. "Shut up Ukon, I am surprised she didn't pass out right after the bite happened." She looked back and forth between them and smiled.

"So he is your twin brother. I was going to ask about the second head on the back of your neck too."

Ukon raised an eyebrow and mumbled. "You are a strange girl. Make sure she is ready for training Sakon."

"Yeah, I'll have her borrow some clothes." He yawned and stretched out when the other brother closed the door.

Mika looked down to see her right arm wrapped heavily in bandages. She blushed when a shirt, pair of shorts, and a piece of purple rope were handed to her. "I doubt any of this will fit but you are just going to have to deal with it." He stalked out of the room to wait for her to change. Mika quickly dressed and wrapped the rope around her waist as tight as possible. The shirt was a lot bigger than she expected. The shorts were a perfect fit which kind of scared her and made her laugh at the same time. Mika opened the door just as Sakon was grabbing for the handle.

"Calm down, I don't take long to change." She said to see him inspect the clothing.

The top hung off her shoulders and he had a small tint on his cheeks. Mika followed him to the training room where the others were. They stopped when she nervously walked in behind him.

"The guy with six arms is Kidomaru, the big guy is Jirobo, and the red head is Tayuya."

Mika nodded and bowed. "It's nice to meet you all."

Kabuto and Orochimaru came in to observe. Mika still kept her chakra hidden when Tayuya decided to attack at her first. She blocked her punches and kicks effortlessly and threw a shuriken at her. They kept going back and forth until Jirobo was next. He used a dome technique to try and steal her chakra away. She smiled to herself and used a paper bomb to get out of it. The bandage on her arm unraveled to show three thorns shaped into a triangle.

"Oh, this is a surprise. She isn't even tired yet." Orochimaru said watching Kidomaru use his spider web attack against her.

She frowned when the webbing touched her skin. It felt like steel when she tried to break them. Kidomaru swung her down hard on the ground. Mika's body disappeared and caught everyone off guard.

"Where the hell did she go?" A hand grabbed at his ankle and pulled his body down until you could see his head poking out. She smiled at him and used an earth seal to keep him there.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He asked angrily trying to get out of the dirt. Mika kept her guard up and muttered.

"I learned that move years ago."

The twins were up next and she had a bad feeling. Their chakra levels were very high and they had incredible speed. She blocked both strikes and flipped Sakon on top of his brother. Ukon growled and kicked him off to throw a kunai at her. Mika caught it and flung it back.

"Heh, running like a coward won't help you very much." Sakon taunted when he held her from behind.

Ukon held the steel up to her neck and smiled. "It would have been fun to kill you if we weren't on the same team."

Mika lifted up her legs and pushed his chest to knock him back. She turned and head butted Sakon hard. He growled and punched her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood and ignored it to use a creeping vine jutsu. They wrapped around his legs and she kicked him in the stomach for pay back.

_They are very strong and quick. His brother isn't a push over either._ Mika thought when Ukon came at her with the kunai again. She used some raw chakra to send him flying back twenty feet. Sakon struggled to get out of his situation. He didn't like the fact that his brother was vulnerable.

"That is enough for now. Next time they will train you with their curse seal forms." Orochimare said with a delightful tone. Mika let her chakra hide and Sakon and Kidomaru were able to move freely again.

"That was one hell of a fight." Tayuya came up to her and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I am fine; all of you were fun to train with." Mika smiled weakly and then watched Ukon merge with Sakon. She blinked in surprise.

"Quit staring at me, it's rude." He sneered glaring at her menacingly.

"Does he always go into your body?" She asked seriously while the others laughed.

Sakon glared at her stupidity and snapped, "No he is just there because I want him in me. Of course he merges in my body. He heals faster after missions and training." Mika nodded and stayed quiet. She thought he was even more unique now to have such ability.

"How old are you really? There is no fucking way you learned that move so young." Kidomaru complained watching her sigh a little.

"I am fifteen but I am a quick learner. I mastered all four elements before I was ten. My clan was known for quick wits too." Was all she said before leaving them with shocked faces?

_I wonder why my body didn't exhaust this time._ Mika thought when she entered what looked like a small kitchen. She opened up a cupboard to see some boxes of rice and some ramen. Her stomach growled and picked out some ramen to fix up. Mika added some spices to the pot and grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks. She poured enough in and sat at the table to eat the warm goodness slowly. Her body tingled from the heat and she blushed when the others came in.

"There is more if you want some."

"Hopefully, yours is better than ours." Tayuya said taking a bowl and sitting beside her.

"True, we all got sick the last time Kidomaru tried to cook meat." Sakon retorted shuddering at the memory of the horrible taste.

They all ate except for Ukon, who was still hanging off of Sakon's neck. Mika wondered how he stayed healthy being inside of his body all of the time.

"This is pretty good, I like the spices." Kidomaru said before gulping down the broth. She nodded and continued to eat slowly because the taste was almost too much for her. It was good but her stomach was getting full already.

The others talked about random things and didn't really care she heard them. They thought it was eerie to have another quiet one on the team. They told her about Kimimaro and how strong he really was. She was sympathetic about him not being able to walk out of the lab too much. Mika finally finished her bowl of food and patted her stomach happily.

"It's your turn to do the dishes Twinkles." Sakon huffed and collected the bowls to put them in the sink.

"I can help you." He looked at Mika wearily as she continued, "It will go much faster with two people. You clean and I rinse."

Sakon didn't complain about that but still heard the others teasing him again. Mika took the pot off the stove to hand it over. They stayed quiet until nothing was left in both sinks. She rinsed off the last dish to put it in the drying rack. They both let the water go down.

"Thanks for the help." Sakon mumbled when he dried his hands off. She smiled at him.

"No problem."

They entered the living room to see each one doing different things. Tayuya was playing a melody on her flute which made her skin crawl. Kidomaru was reading god knows what and Jirobo was still eating something. Mika sat near the window to see a clear sky with stars twinkling all over. She was too entranced with the scenery that she ignored her impatient red headed comrade.

"Hey smart ass, are you even listening?"

"No, I am sorry but could you repeat what you said." Mika said with worry looking at her.

"What village are you from?" Tayuya asked after rolling her eyes.

"Well, I was from the moon village. It was very small so no one really knew about it." Mika explained keeping her eyes looking out the window again.

"Do you know who destroyed the village?" She looked at Kidomaru wearily and said, "I have a hunch but no I don't know."

"At least you are alive. Be grateful you lived after a massacre that terrible." Sakon retorted angrily.

Mika stayed quiet once again after that. She was just glad they didn't ask too much about her chakra. See, the Yue clan was able to prevent their chakra from getting stolen. Not only that, they have been strong healers and fighters and would go to great lengths to keep themselves from dying. Not only that, they have been able to heal their wounds quickly too. Mika ended up having both halves but never told anyone about it. She kept her eyes sharp and spaced out a little until someone breathed down her neck.

"What is it Sakon?"

"We need to sleep." He said pulling her away from the window.

She nodded and followed him back into his bedroom. Ukon split from his brother.

"You are going to sleep in between us. We promise not to bite." Mika blushed when Sakon pulled her on the bed with him.

Ukon joined on the other side of her and she asked, "Which one is older?" Sakon pushed her towards Ukon and smiled.

"He is by two seconds."

She had a hard time keeping her shirt up. Her chest almost showed a few times when they trained too. Ukon tried to keep from staring but she is so short. He would have just stared at a pool of blue hair if he didn't look down further.

"How come you have black bangs?" Sakon asked trying to get comfortable.

"I was born with them," Mika crossed her arms and said, "I got picked on because of it too."

Ukon was able to sleep easily with their light talking. She thought he looked cute with his eyes closed. Mika looked over to see the younger twin awake. She laid her head close to his shoulder to fall asleep. Sakon blushed and tried to ignore the new feelings his body was experiencing. This is going to be a long night.

"SMART ASS AND GAY ASS PIXIE, GET THE FUCK UP NOW!" Tayuya screamed while pounding on the door.

Mika stretched out her arms and felt two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist. Both twins were cuddled up against her nice and snug too. She had a deep red tint on her cheeks and pushed their heads back to wake them up. They let go of her quickly and stumbled out of the bed to leave her alone. Sakon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he noticed her shirt. He blushed and quickly looked elsewhere.

"Gah, fix your damn shirt already!" Ukon said covering his eyes.

She looked down to see her chest exposed and quickly pulled the shirt back up.

"Do you have any smaller shirts?" Sakon shrugged and opened up a small closet door. Mika got up and rummaged through it to eventually find a faded black long sleeved shirt. She watched them look away so off the loose shirt went and the black shirt replaced it. Mika did put the brown shirt back over and pulled the black sleeves over the brown to make it look like a normal short sleeved shirt. She retied the rope around her waist and sighed.

"That's much better, now I won't scar you two for life." They blushed and frowned when she opened the door.

Tayuya was laughing her ass off. She ducked their kicks and stuck her tongue out at the flustered twins.

Mika smiled at her and said. "Good morning."

Tayuya walked with her and asked. "What got them looking like cherries?"

She laughed and explained, "My shirt kept slipping and they got an eyeful. I found a long sleeved shirt to fix that problem." They both laughed and joined the others to eat some breakfast.

This time, Ukon was the one who kept glancing over at her. He was shocked that she didn't kick them both off of her sooner. It was a little odd having another person in the bed. He was used to fighting with his brother before they got too tired to even do anything. Mika ate her cereal quickly because she was hungry. It woke her up when the sugar kicked in. She drank up the milk and patted her stomach. Jirobo couldn't believe someone actually finished eating before him.

"Your training will be tougher this time." Kidomaru watched her when they walked to the training room. "Our state two forms make us ten times more powerful."

Mika nodded and frowned. She was starting to have second thoughts about all of this. Her arm started to burn a little and the thorn seal activated on its own. Sakon noticed and nudges Ukon to look. They talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept well." Kabuto said in his fake happy tone. "The first one to train her will be Kidomaru. The rest will sit back and watch since Orochimaru-sama wants you to do this one at a time each day." The other four were miffed and grumbled when they sat on the sidelines.

_Okay, this should be a little easier right? _Mika thought, getting into a defensive stance. She figured out his chakra movement with the webbing. It's just going to be harder to duplicate herself because he was distracted. Kidomaru activated his seal and his skin turned a dark mahogany color. His eyes were gold with black sclera. He even had a third eye to help him see well. "Are you ready?" _ Then again, maybe I just dreamt that it would be easy._

She didn't have time to answer when he was behind her in an instant. Her body weaved out of his reach and he spat out green colored webbing at her. Mika relaxed and grabbed at it to force Kidomaru to break the tie quickly. Her chakra was traveling through it like lightning and Kidomaru would have lost his tongue if he didn't let go. He glared at her and formed an arrow. His bow was shown to her from the bottom two arms. He held it up and calculated a perfect shot at her. Mika's seal started to spread fiery thorny vines all over her skin. She disappeared behind Kidomaru and kicked the back of his head hard. He flew through a few trees and they fell on him. Her body burned all over but kept a calm state of mind to ease the ache.

"I'm not done yet!" Kidomaru growled, pushing off all the tree trunks.

He took aim again and shot it at her. She used a wind jutsu to deflect it back at him. He barely dodged his own attack and spat out webs all over any grounds where she would land. Mika smiled and swung through most of it until some webbing caught her around the wrist.

"Heh, her time ran out." Ukon muttered watching Kidomaru charge at her with a kunai.

Tayuya frowned and thought. _I really doubt that. She is faster than expected._ Even Sakon watched with an odd glint in his eye. Something about this fight felt off from the beginning.

Her chakra changed all of a sudden and the webs disintegrated. Mika's eyes changed to a deep teal color with black sclera. Her skin color didn't even have a chance to change because she passed out.

"Stop the fight!" Kabuto commanded when Kidomaru stalked closer to her body.

Tayuya moved and smacked his head to the ground. He changed back to his normal state but knocked out cold. Mika's curse markings stayed visible and her body started to shiver violently. She groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Take care of her; I have to report this to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto mumbled and left the training room quickly.

Ukon picked her up and she automatically snuggled up against him. He was a bit flustered only because he isn't used to being held by a girl. Plus, her skin is much colder than it looks. Sakon was surprised he even went over to help. Normally he would go back into his body after breakfast.

"I hope like hell she wakes up soon. This is going to be a pain in the ass." His brother muttered annoyed.

Sakon could tell he was lying by the light blush that dusted his cheek. The twins brought her back in their room. She would not let go of the uneasy older brother and hearing the younger twin laugh did not help. "Stop laughing at me damn it!" Sakon shook his head and kept that sly smile on his face. Mika nuzzled up against Ukon's neck before she finally let go of him.

"Your face is so red right now." Sakon laughed harder only to get shoved off the bed. He growled and was about to shove him back when green eyes watched him tiredly.

"I didn't mean to pass out. This seal is getting on my nerves." She huffed watching them blink in surprise.

Ukon laughed and said. "Your body will get better after training with the rest of us."

Mika nodded and got up gingerly. She blushed when her stomach growled loud for the twins to hear.

"I'm guessing you want to eat now?" Sakon asked playfully to watch her nod again silently.

"Come on then lazy!" Ukon pulled her left arm to drag her off the bed. She was still a bit wobbly from losing her energy so fast. The older twin helped keep her stable and let go when they walked into the kitchen. Mika got some random ingredients to make some curry. Not too spicy but it got a kick from the cumin.

"Can we try some?" Sakon asked looking into the pot curiously.

"Sure, just add more spice if it isn't hot enough."

Mika filled up two more bowls and handed them over. They all sat down to eat their lunch. She was still tired from the fight and didn't even want to think about how strong the other four were going to be in their state two forms. Her body already healed all the bruises she got from the quick blocks she made. Sakon wondered if her bloodline had some type of healing ability or a technique like they had. He didn't see a scratch on her skin and it puzzled him.

"How come you don't have any bruises?"

"I heal a lot quicker than most do." Mika said eating her last bit of rice. "I noticed you do the same thing so I am a bit surprised."

Ukon shrugged his shoulders and grunted. "At least you don't need to go into another body for the healing to work."

"True, that would be odd. Not that I have a problem with you doing that." She said a little flustered.

Sakon laughed at that and said, "Of course we split up when other things happen too."

"You seem very comfortable with twinkles here." Tayuya walked in and smirked. "Do you like him or something?"

Ukon rubbed his temples at the rude comment. He would do anything to shove her chopsticks down his throat but could not.

Mika blinked in a daze and said. "I don't mind him at all. He is very interesting."

The red head laughed and sneered. "You won't when he changes into his second form." She frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice going bitch face." Sakon snapped watching Mika leave without saying anything else.

"She's the one who has a crush on you Gaylord. Besides, I don't think she is going to be easy to train with."

Ukon collected the dishes and said, "Of course not, her body heals like ours do." Tayuya blinked in surprise and decided to eat a bowl of the curry too.

_Well, this is going to suck for the rest of the week._ Mika thought, turning on the shower in the bathroom. She washed all the grease and dirt off her body. The warm water made her pale peach skin burn a little. She sighed and felt her stomach cramp up from stupid menses. After turning off the water and drying off, Mika found some pads in the cupboard. She put the clothes back on and brushed her hair in between her fingers.

"Thank god, move!" Kidomaru whined.

She watched him run in there and slammed the door hard. Mika laughed and blushed when she saw Tayuya walk up to her. "I see you held up the bathroom."

She looked down to the floor. "I really needed to shower. I haven't taken one in a while."

The red head laughed and said. "It was worth teasing spider douche. He almost pissed himself."

"Oh, that's great." Mika said still combing her hair.

"You know, at first I thought you were one of those girly bitches." Tayuya laughed at the look she gave and continued, "Now that you've been here long enough, I am beginning to like you around here." They entered the living room after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 3**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Some random stuff! **

"So, did he wet himself?" Sakon asked laughing at Tayuya's smile.

Mika shook her head and sat back near the window. She kept combing her hair before seeing a bird fly in the trees. Her hair was still damp but using a wind jutsu changed that. It was strong enough for the others to feel her chakra increase but not to harm anyone.

"What is so god damn interesting out there?" Ukon asked sitting next to her out of boredom.

"I just like the scenery is all." Mika stated never looking at the older twin.

He noticed that the right sleeve was much higher that the left to keep her curse seal visible. The thorn like prongs was very different than any seal they received.

"Hey smartass, we have to take you shopping. I don't think Twinkles likes you borrowing his clothes." Tayuya teased when she tugged the back of Mika's shirt.

"You mean, there are other girls besides you and me?"

"Yes, you are about to meet one of them now." The red head said with a bored tone. They walked to a different part of the fortress to stop at a dark door.

She pounded on it and snapped, "Open up Kin, we are ready to go!"

"Alright, keep your head on." They heard before the door opened to reveal a tall long haired brunette. She looked down at Mika and smiled at her.

"My name is Mika, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand out to Kin. They shook and left the fortress before Tayuya changed her mind.

The boys were off to do their own thing but the twins could not get Mika out of their minds. She was by far the most interesting ninja they ever had join their group.

_I hope Tayuya doesn't get too impatient with her. _Sakon thought to himself on his bed. He had nothing better to do so he decided to gather up all the dirty clothes on the floor to do laundry. It would take his mind off of petty things until Ukon held up her clothes.

"We have to clean these too. I don't think she would want them thrown out." The younger twin sighed and dragged the pile to the laundry room.

Mika didn't really take that much time to buy her clothes. She picked out what was comfortable and left various stores. Tayuya was complaining but not as much about her picking her clothes out. Both hated going clothes shopping. Mika picked up some accessories too to personalize her style.

"We need to buy food for the fortress as well." Kin said to see those green eyes light up.

Tayuya was glad to get out of the small stores. They walked down to the grocery store to get a full cart of miscellaneous food for each person.

"I am surprised this is enough." Mika said to watch the others laugh.

"We make sure Jirobo doesn't eat everything. Besides, your appetite will spike the more you train with us." Tayuya explained when they paid for their groceries.

Sakon and Ukon had towels wrapped around their waists, waiting for their laundry to get done.

"How long do we have to wait now?" Sakon complained making Ukon roll his eye for the tenth time.

"They'll be done in ten minutes." Sakon groaned and listened to the clothes tumble gently. He hopes the girls got more laundry detergent because they were out.

A thought hit him and his face paled all of a sudden. "What's up with you?"

"If the girls come back too early they'll see us like this you idiot!" Sakon snapped with a deep tint on his cheeks.

"Oh, why don't we just wait in our room then if you are that uncomfortable?" Ukon stated pulling his flustered brother with him by the arm.

They were about two feet away from their door when Mika came out. She smiled at them softly before walking away.

_That was a bit close._ Ukon thought to his brother when they entered their room.

_Yeah, too close if you think it didn't surprise her!_ Sakon snapped back blushing like crazy.

Mika helped Tayuya take care of all the groceries for the kitchen.

"This will be your half of the cupboard. I am sure fairy won't mind you use it." The red head chimed carving her name on the bottom divider with her kunai.

Mika stocked her food in the shelf and put the others in theirs as well. She got the laundry detergent and was shown the room where the washer and dryer were.

"Huh, looks like someone was already using this." Tayuya said absentmindedly putting the detergent on the shelves.

Mika took out the clothes and said, "They are the twins." _No wonder they wore towels._

"Fuck, we should have just waited!" Ukon exclaimed pacing back and forth.

Sakon almost laughed to see his brother so nervous. He did agree though, it embarrassed the hell out of them when Mika saw them like this. She won't say anything but they know that Tayuya could beat it out of her.

"I am sure we will get our clothes when the hall way is cleared." Sakon mumbled before the door knob kept rattling.

"Will someone just open the damn door already?" Mika hissed along with kicking it hard.

Ukon did to see their clothes pile in her arms. He pulled some off so she could see where she was going. Mika walked in and kicked the door shut.

"I don't know whose is what so here." She dropped the remaining clothes on the bed and crossed her arms. Both watched her fold her other clothes and put them in their barely used dresser.

"We need to put our clothes on so get out!" Sakon sneered and frowned when she flipped him off.

"What got her all hot and bothered?" Ukon asked smiling when the warmth of the clothes heated his skin.

"I don't know but it's a turn on," Sakon whispered to see his twin nod in agreement.

Mika didn't wait at the door. She was brought back to Orochimaru's lair by Kabuto.

"It seems your abilities are more advanced than we expected my dear." The snake lord said with glee. Mika looked up at him with worry.

"I-Is that a good thing Orochimaru-sama?"

He smiled softly and stated. "It is unless you turn on us. Otherwise you will be safe." Mika nodded and bowed before she was dismissed.

Kabuto saw her seal and asked, "Has it bugged you lately?"

"Not really but my hormones will definitely do something to make it hurt." She said softly clenching her hands.

"Your readings are so different than the others. I can't even explain it because I have never seen results this strange before." The medical nerd said when he went back to the lab.

Mika caught a glimpse of someone else in there before the door closed. _So that was Kimimaro. He seemed so normal looking._

"Who was the girl?" The white haired boy asked. His sea green eyes looked at Kabuto sternly when he didn't answer right away.

"She is our newest recruit. Her name is Mika Yue."

His heart rate sped up and said, "No way, that is impossible."

"What is it Kimimaro?" Kabuto asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I was sent on a mission to kill that entire clan. She must have been the one survivor that no one really knew about."

"A-Are you decent?" Mika asked with her eyes covered when she entered the twins' room.

"Of course if you want to see us naked." Sakon teased trying to hold in his laughter.

She pulled her hand away to see him covered. Relief washed over her and she walked over to the closet.

"Can I use the dresser?" He nodded and said. "The smaller drawer on the left is mine, you can use the right."

Mika nodded and piled her stuff into the appropriate spots. Ukon was already sleeping inside of Sakon's body because his energy was drained.

"You didn't buy much that is a surprise."

"I don't like shopping very much." Mika closed the drawer and explained, "I like picking out comfortable clothes."

He nodded and was all of a sudden curious about her shirt size. Sakon didn't even know that old shirt was in the closet and it was about three sizes too small for him now. She sat down on the floor rubbing her stomach.

"You can sit up here. I won't bite that hard unless you like it that way." He teased to see her glaring at him.

"I'm more comfortable down here." She grumbled sitting in a meditation pose.

"What got you bitchy all of a sudden?" Sakon asked getting yanked by the ankle off the bed to land in an awkward position.

"I have my period okay! I get moody a lot and it sucks." Mika growled at him and pushed him off her lap.

He smirked at her and said, "There are ways to relieve those stomach cramps."

She scooted away from him and hissed, "No thank you! Just because I have to listen to your filthy mouth doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

He laughed and sneered. "Right, like I really would sleep with a girl who has small tits."

"No wonder girls hate you! They can tell an asshole when they see one." Mika spat kicking his side hard.

"Oh, like you are a ray of sunshine? I can't wait to kick your ass when it's our turn to train you." Sakon said angrily rubbing his side out of irritation.

Mika really hated her menses. They always make her do and say things she regrets. Mika didn't take back what she said to him only because it was true. Sakon was a dick to everyone and it was about time someone told him off. She sighed and went back to her meditation pose.

"Does meditating really help?"

Mika opened one eye to him and said, "It helps my chakra flow smoother. My body always feels relaxed after I do this."

Sakon could see the swirls of teal around her body. It was surprising to him that she felt comfortable enough to show it to him.

"You should try it." Mika said softly breathing deeply. He snorted at first but then took a pose to test it out. Ukon was in a peaceful slumber when his brother entered his mental link again.

_Wow, you never meditate._

_Fuck you; Mika's chakra color is pretty interesting._

_Ah I see now. Spring came early for you brother._

"SHUT UP!" Sakon shouted startling Mika to wake up out of her trance.

"That was a pleasant way to wake up." Mika said looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, I was talking with Ukon." Sakon muttered opening his eyes.

"I normally stop when I feel calmer." Mika shrugged her shoulders and stretched out. "I apologize for some of the things I said earlier."

"It didn't offend me any."

"Right, well I felt bad for snapping. The only reason why I did was because you annoyed me." Mika said and shuddered when his hand touched her seal.

A tingling sensation came from his touch and it made her uncomfortable. Sakon frowned when the thorn like markings stretched all over her skin again.

"Your body is adjusting to this rather quickly. I am surprised this didn't make you go into a crazed state." He said watching her eye turn to the teal and black color. She kept her breathing steady and the seal retracted back all of a sudden.

Her energy drained when the cramps came on full force. Mika frowned and muttered, "I hate losing energy so fast, it's such a pain in the ass." Sakon watched her fall asleep sitting in her pose.

_Ukon can you heal her?_

_I don't know, I never tried to use that technique to help people._

_Just try it damn you!_

"Next time you try it lazy ass." Ukon snapped at him quietly.

He slowly entered Mika's side to feel what was going on. His head was close to hers and he whispered, "She feels normal to me. Nothing is out of place."

Sakon frowned and watched her breathe slowly. "She shouldn't pass out like this all the time."

"It might be because of her cycle." Ukon separated from her and stated. "Some girls get tired easily." He entered back into his twin's body and fell back into a deep slumber.

"Where the fuck is Mika, Fairy?" Tayuya asked with a small hint of worry in her voice.

"She is sleeping," Sakon said with his usual smile on his face.

"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!" She yelled glaring at him suspiciously.

They bickered back and forth while the other two were playing chess. It took their minds off the two arguing over nothing. They didn't say too much anyways, making their moves across the board.

"King me!" Kidomaru swore and crossed his arms out of anger.

"Wow, this is a first. Usually he beats your ass at chess Jirobo." Sakon snickered trying to relax from getting punch in the side by the hot headed tomboy.

The bigger male chuckled and put the game away. Mika came in and sat beside Tayuya quietly. She jumped slightly when she saw her all of a sudden.

"Wow, you really are jumpy today."

Tayuya glared at Sakon and scoffed, "At least she is okay. Who knows how you fucking treat her alone Gaylord."

He rolled his eyes and snapped. "Nothing will happen; she does her own thing anyways." Mika stuck her tongue out at him and looked away from his glare.

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?"

"Who asked you Kabuto?" Sakon sneered watching the nerd go straight to Mika.

She frowned at his stare before looking away. "What do you want?"

"Kimimaro has told me something very interesting about a mission he had a while ago." Kabuto said inspecting her seal more.

"Get to the point please."

"It seems that you were his target all along but it took us six years to finally catch you." Kabuto said with that soft smile on his lips.

Mika kept her gaze to the floor when he saw how horrified she looked. Kabuto left in a happier mood, leaving the others with an uneasy comrade.

"Mika don't let him get to you." Jirobo patted her shoulder and said. "He loves crawling under people's skin."

She nodded with a weak smile on her lips. Sakon was shocked that the nerd would even tell her that sort of news in front of them. He should have at least pulled her into the kitchen to talk to her.

Tayuya cracked her knuckles and shouted. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE!"

They didn't argue with that and walked outside. It's been a while since Mika has been near the trees. The fresh scent made her relax. She jumped up into a tree to sit on a random branch. The breeze felt good and the view was perfect.

"Hey!" Mika didn't even turn to watch Ukon sit beside her. He might be the opposite of his jack ass of a brother but she still didn't trust him either.

"Why aren't you with your brother?"

He laughed sarcastically and teased. "I need a break from his idiocy. It gets really old sometimes."

Mika nodded not sure how to take his friendly behavior. Her eyes closed when the wind blew harder. Ukon watched her swing off from the tree to a different one. She sighed when his chakra stayed close to keep an eye on her. Mika knew the reason and didn't go that much further.

"Why are you following me?" Mika stopped to watch him jump down next to her. "I'm not going to run away."

"I get that but Sakon told me to keep an eye on you." Ukon laughed and smiled at her.

"I am fine; my body feels much better after sleeping." Mika huffed rolling her eyes at him.

He shrugged and kept walking with her to pass the time. Mika kept her own curiosity down to a low. She had an urge to do something stupid and tried to force the thought out of her head.

"You didn't know Kimimaro back then did you?" Green eyes watched more birds fly away.

Mika crossed her arms defensively and snapped, "I was five, and would you remember anything that far back?"

Ukon shrugged again and drawled. "Don't get so pissy, I only asked a damn question."

She shook her head and sighed. "All I remember is that my whole village was up in flames. I was coming back from a mission."

Ukon listened to her explain it more and understood why she was so defensive about speaking.

He watched her jump back up into a tree and asked. "Why don't you like to fight?" Mika didn't answer him and he grumbled to himself.

She relaxed and looked up at the partly cloudy sky. Mika had a sudden urge to find some herbs and decided to look for them. Ukon still tagged along, laughing at his facial expression when she picked some roots.

"Are you going to make fun of me?" He tensed seeing those green eyes staring him down.

"Why are you picking this?"

"These help with your inner health." She smiled brightly and said. "I learned a lot when I was little about home remedies."

Ukon whirled his finger and sarcastically said, "Kabuto usually heals us when we get that weak. I doubt your herbs can do anything helpful." She ignored his comment and continued to pick the herbs despite of the older twin's insults.

"You are starting to piss me off." Ukon growled when she stayed silent for the tenth time.

Mika had a handful of herbs and figured that would be enough to make her tea. She usually drinks it during her menses to ease the discomfort in her stomach. The elder twin was about to grab her when she said. "I didn't pick these for healing purposes. This herb is great in tea that helps calm my hormones down."

"Who taught you how to look for this stuff?" He asked staring at her wearily.

"My mom," she stated looking up at him seriously.

The others caught up with them and Tayuya had a teasing smile on her lips. "We were wondering where you went but we get it now."

Mika shrugged her shoulders and scoffed, "Nothing happened but I doubt you will believe me."

She made her way back into the fortress alone to make her tea. Sakon had a feeling nothing happened but of course bitch face had to throw everything out of proportion. Ukon entered back inside of his body before he did something he would really regret.

"Aw, is he all hurt for getting picked on." Tayuya taunted watching the ball of hair whip around beside Sakon's head.

"FUCK OFF YOU UGLY WHORE!" With that he fell back into a deep sleep leaving her shocked for a second before she glared at Sakon.

"You better hope he stays in your body otherwise I am going to strangle the little gay fucker." Tayuya fumed when they walked back inside.

Sakon laughed and sent some insults her way. She ended up walloping him pretty good on the face and he swore. He held his nose to prevent the blood from dripping all over the place. Mika came into the living room with her tea and frowned when she saw him. Ukon came back out and was going to chase Tayuya when they felt a calming chakra all of a sudden. He watched Mika heal Sakon's nose and she moved away quickly to drink her tea in peace. They were speechless about her other ability.

"That was impressive." Kabuto said with a bandage in his hand.

"I don't think that would have been enough to stop the bleeding." Mika said casually sipping her tea.

The medic nerd shrugged his shoulders and left, not really caring how the injury happened in the first place. Kabuto was more interested in her healing ability now that she showed it. Mika felt all their eyes on her and frowned deeply.

"So, what were you going to do Fairy?" Tayuya taunted enough to get shoved by Ukon.

He was so not in the mood to do this. It was bad enough that Sakon kept pestering her and he got hurt. The moron should have kept his big mouth shut.

Mika finished her tea and put her cup in the kitchen. She decided to go into the twins' room to try and relax. Her body wasn't used to healing and it made her dizzy a little bit.

"Why did you heal me?"

Sakon looked at her with a soft demeanor. Mika shrugged and sat on his bed with her head in between her legs.

"It's a habit when I see someone bleeding as bad as you were." She looked up at him when he took a kunai out and cut his hand deeply.

"Stay there and watch." The cut didn't even stay that long for the blood to drip down his skin.

She smacked her forehead and muttered, "I forgot you heal faster than most ninjas." He laughed at her and she blushed. It sounded more relaxed than the harsher one he uses to taunt.

"Sakon, what the fuck did you do?" Ukon growled when he closed the door. "You don't need to bleed anymore from your own stupidity."

He grabbed the kunai and stabbed it on the wall. Sakon huffed and saw that pink tint dusted on Mika's face. "What's up with you?"

Mika looked away to hide her face. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Both twins smiled at her and sat on either side of the bed.

"What was it?" They asked simultaneously and she kept her mouth just shook her head when they kept moving closer to her.

"Stop moving so close damn it." Mika growled pushing both of their faces back.

"Aw, but you look so cute blushing." Ukon teased pulling her close to him.

She rolled her eyes and moved out of his arms. Sakon held her wrist and said. "I suggest you sleep, training is going to be rough tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 4**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Pop*Tarts belong to Kelloggs. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: A small mission which sucks so don't complain about how simple I explained it. Fighting stuff is not my style.**

The past two days were very rough on Mika's body. She didn't like how the curse seal kept interfering with her chakra flow. During her battle with Jirobo, her appearance still didn't change when he got her in a strong earth hold. She was easily able to burst out of it and sent a water jutsu his way. Apparently he didn't master that element very well because it knocked him out cold. Her seal markings would disappear and the headaches started to happen replacing her passing out all the time. Kabuto tried to give her some pills to take to ease them. Mika just walked out of his lab to bear the pain instead. She hates taking pills.

When she fought against Tayuya her mind went out of control. Mika didn't like the way she played that new melody and she almost lost to her. Doki was very close to clubbing her when she used a kunai to distract Tayuya enough to get out of her situation. Mika didn't waste any time and used a wind jutsu to throw the flute tones out of control. Of course Tayuya started cursing and playing louder to try and keep control of the battle. Mika used the vine jutsu again to stop her puppet from moving. She did eventually knock the red head out with a strong kick to the stomach. This time however, her seal never activated during this battle. Orochimaru thought it would be best to hold off on her training until her body was normal.

"Hey smart ass, quit dragging your feet!" Tayuya snapped her out of her thoughts. Mika blushed when they were waiting for her to move.

They were on a small mission and she was so not in the mood. She caught up with them and stayed silent. Her mind was excited about the challenge and yet she wasn't too thrilled about killing anyone.

"Why am I going again?" Sakon laughed harshly at her only to get tripped by her foot.

"You need to improve your killing instincts" He snapped at her and continued, "Knocking people out won't always work."

"I know that but I hate fighting!" Mika repeated once again.

"Get over it you whine ass!"

She grumbled to herself and shuddered at where her mind was thinking. The twins have been trying to touch her in their sleep and it bothers her. She would kick them both off and they would just laugh it off like nothing happened. Sakon liked that fierceness Mika showed and hoped it would show in this mission. Yes, he teased her to help even if his brother didn't approve of his antics. Ukon had a better way to handle it but it was too boring for his taste.

"Too bad, get in there and assassinate this person." Sakon gave her a picture and shoved her forward to get a move on.

Mika caught herself from falling face first on the ground and mentally cursed about how dumb he was to do that. She dusted herself off and entered the small town and blended in pretty well. The others were right to have her wear different clothes to throw the enemy off. It worked and Mika was able to find what seemed to be the guy in the picture.

_Well, that looks like the guy but I don't know._ She thought to herself and sighed when he kept browsing in a store. _This is going to be a long ass day._

"Why is it taking her so damn long?" Kidomaru groaned waiting to feel any disturbance outside of the town.

"She is a pansy when it comes to killing. This is obviously her first kill mission." Tayuya spat and rolled her eyes at Jirobo's head shaking.

"Oh this guy will crawl under her skin." Sakon said with a sly smirk on his face and continued, "He is good at masking who he really is."

"Are you lost miss?" Mika watched the guy come over with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm just looking for someone." She browsed around with a bored expression looking at all the people coming in and out of the store.

"Ah, I'll let you continue your search then. Good day." He left her and she felt his chakra flow all around her.

It didn't make sense unless he could create illusions too. She didn't take any chances and kept following him.

_Great, now the messy part begins._ Mika sighed when they entered a woodland part of the town. She blended in and watched him use a technique to reveal a house. Someone was screaming inside and he did not have a nice smile anymore. Her blood boiled and she used a vine justu to hear what was going on. Mika's face paled at the sounds of torture coming from the all over the house and she cut her chakra off. The guy came back out and she ran up to him with a kunai ready for action. He laughed at her and dodged her attempts until she flipped him on the ground.

"Do you really think you can kill me little girl?"

"Heh, a lowlife like you is worth killing any day." Mika growled and slit his throat deep enough to pour blood down to soak his shirt.

His eyes had that malice twinkle before they stared at her lifeless. She moved away from him horrified and went into to hold her hand up against her mouth. There were girls all over bound to the walls. She couldn't stand the sight and left. There was nothing she could really do at that point because no one in that town would have believed her anyways.

Mika caught up with the others and whispered. "Let's go please."

"Did you get him?" Tayuya demanded and she got the bloody kunai shoved at her. She tested it and nodded from the warmth still on the cold steel and that was enough evidence for her.

"It was horrible to see him that way huh. Not all kind acting people end up nice. They can and will be as sadistic to anyone they feel would be a fun toy to play with." Sakon explained on the way back to the village.

Mika tried to keep her body from getting sick but it was impossible. She stopped and threw up all over the ground. Her seal activated and she relaxed immediately. The others watched her stunned as her eyes changed to that eerie teal and black color. Mika frowned and blacked out once again.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, Orochimaru-sama had his eye on her for a while and this won't stop him from trying to train her." Kabuto said when Mika started to stir a little on the bed.

She cracked her eyes open to see bright green eyes watching over her expressionless. Mika knew this was the lab but why was she here? Kabuto came over and smiled.

"Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare when you passed out. Sakon had to drag you back here so I could hydrate you. You have been sleeping for three days."

"I am so sorry for passing out like this." Mika paled and continued, "My body is still trying to get used to this place and the seal on top of that."

"That is normal more than you realize. I will warn you though; if you keep resisting that seal your body will go through much more torment." Kabuto said writing something down on her medical chart.

"You pass out too?" The other male asked monotone. Mika nodded politely and frowned.

"Whenever my body gets stressed or hurt really bad I tend to pass out." Kabuto looked between the two and smiled.

"Mika, this is Kimimaro Kaguya. He is unable to leave very far because of his condition."

She frowned at him sympathetically and then heard her own stomach growl. "Can I leave to eat some food?"

Kabuto nodded and she got up to bow to both of them.

"She is very polite for a place like this." Kimimaro said looking at the chakra chart in the medic nin's hands.

"Yes but her odd chakra flow will come in handy when her seal is accepted by it." Kabuto mused putting the paper in Mika's file.

"Was she telling the truth about being stressed here?" Kimimaro lied down to watch the medic nerd wearily.

"I am sure she was its not easy getting along with the other four." Kabuto mused hooking the boy up to a machine to check his vitals.

"You are finally awake and kicking again!" Tayuya said punching her arm playfully.

Mika laughed and rubbed the stinging sensation out. She got something from her part of the cupboard. It wasn't a lot but sugar sounded so much better than healthy stuff right now. Sakon eyed the food in her hand and asked.

"Where did you take that from?" Mika tensed under his gaze and looked down.

"Tayuya let me have the empty half of the cupboard you use. Look if you don't believe me!" He did and sighed while Ukon came in to see her name carved on the bottom divider.

"Oh I get it now. You thought I took them. You see, I like these too so I made sure to stock up on them." Mika smiled hearing Tayuya laugh at the small flush on his cheeks.

"I told her what everyone liked to eat and she helped me put the food in each cupboard." Tayuya explained with tears in her eyes from laughing so damn hard.

"Whatever, just keep off our part of the cupboard got it?" Sakon said coldly leaving when Ukon ate something too. Mika rolled her eyes and continued to munch on her food.

"Don't listen to him; he is just angry for Jirobo stealing our food all the time." Ukon explained finishing his own pack of Pop*Tarts. She nodded and started to eat the second pastry faster. Tayuya finished the dishes and stretched.

"Finally, these were a pain in the ass to do."

"I should have helped, I don't mind doing them."

Mika smiled and laughed at the odd looks she got. It relaxes her when she runs the water. The sound takes a lot of stress away and she could scrub out the anger on the dishes instead of beating someone up. Ukon still didn't know how to view her. She was nice to all of them and yet her fighting style was so different each time she trained with each one individually.

"You might need a better strategy with training tomorrow. My brother and I are much worse in our curse forms." Ukon warned to watch her nod sadly.

"I'll make sure to do my best and fight like I should." Mika punched her palm hard and he laughed before leaving the kitchen.

"Wow, normally Twinkles doesn't even smile around everyone." Tayuya exclaimed sitting next to her out of boredom and said. "You must really be special for him to even talk to you."

"Really, he seemed so talkative outside of Sakon's body."

"Yeah but he normally talks to Kidomaru." Tayuya crossed her arms and sneered. "He never acknowledged any girl until you came here."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Mika looked down at her hands and mumbled, "I feel kind of embarrassed now."

"You shouldn't be! You can kick his and Sakon's ass any day. I have a feeling you are much stronger than you let on anyways."

Mika still felt uncomfortable so she left the red head to dwell in her thoughts. She saw Kidomaru and Sakon playing chess with Ukon watching. The spider ninja was getting pissed off with each move the other made. Mika sat down on the couch to watch them quietly. She never played the game but would watch her family members play. Her brother and sister were both very good players. Mika would keep watching until someone whined about losing. Sakon laughed when he made his move to block Kidomaru's only move.

"God damn it I quit!" He growled getting up to leave the smirking idiot by himself.

"Do you play?" Ukon asked quietly.

"No, I would watch because I get confused easily." Mika admitted watching him move to pick up the pieces to start a new game.

"It's not that hard," Sakon rubbed his temples and said. "Unless you have someone complaining about every damn move you make."

"Shut up!" Kidomaru stormed back in and yelled, "AT LEAST I GOT CLOSE TO BEATING YOUR ASS THIS TIME!"

_Yeah but almost is not good enough for you though now is it?_ Mika thought watching the twins play, as Sakon kept chewing the six armed ninja out during Ukon's turns. She held in her laughter because who knew what would happen if they heard her. An amused smile was on her lips when Sakon didn't pay very much attention to Ukon's next move. He looked down at the board shocked and crossed his arms. Mika watched him move his one piece the opposite way and Ukon won the game.

"Check mate!"

_Damn it, you are getting better Ukon._

_No, you just weren't paying attention while you kept bickering with Kidomaru._

_Shut up!_

"So, why did you pass out?" Kidomaru asked out of the blue.

"I couldn't handle what I saw after I killed out target." Mika simply stated, adverting her gaze to the window.

"The first kill is usually the toughest, right Jirobo?" Tayuya asked seeing him nod in agreement.

"You all are just a bunch of pussies." Sakon snapped glaring at everyone except for Ukon and hissed, "Not everyone deserves to be spared and if you think they should than you will end up dying in a bad situation."

"Did any of you feel my chakra that day?"

It was an odd question and they all shook their heads. Mika expected that and sighed when she walked over to the window. Raindrops trickled down the glass quickly and she touched it to feel the coolness around her skin.

"I doubt this seal will work with my body."

"Why not; it's not like you can hide your chakra right?" Tayuya taunted and then raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything._ I knew it! This bitch was hiding something from us._

"Interesting, anything else you'd like to share?" Sakon asked sarcastically.

"Nope, you basically know the rest of what I can do." Mika said sickeningly sweet that it made him pale. _Don't underestimate me you bastard._

"I do have one question," Jirobo looked at her and asked. "How come your eye color is different than ours when your body tried to change in your second form?"

"I don't know I haven't seen what color they change yet."

"We have you moron, they are teal and black." Sakon hissed to watch her eyes widen in surprise.

She didn't see that coming and wondered why her features were so different than theirs. This is going to really complicate things even more if her body doesn't transform soon. She kept quiet and it pissed the younger twin off even more. He got up and stalked over to her in a flash. Mika didn't complain when he pulled her away from the window and down the hall way. They entered the room before Ukon could even close the door. Sakon transformed into his second form. Mika had a feeling the skin tone would be the same brown or reddish mahogany color. She saw his golden black eye staring at her from an ogre like face. A horn protruded from his forehead where his part was on his hair. That too changed from that silvery blue to a bright white and longer than in his human form.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Hardly your appearance doesn't intimidate me at all." Mika sat down uneasy at his stern gaze when she said. "Your chakra flows so much different than all the others. That is what scares me."

Ukon watched his brother transform back to his human form with his black splotch marks all over his skin. Mika got curious and got up to walk over to him. Sakon watched her brush his hair back to see his curse seal mark above his right eye.

"Ah, so that's why you cover this side up." She stopped touching him and sat back down on the bed.

He had a small blush on his cheek and snapped. "Why did you touch me?" Ukon actually laughed at the change in his surprised face.

"I wanted to know where your seal mark was." Mika looked down to the floor and muttered. "It's pretty cool."

"I would have shown it to you if you waited a god damn minute." Sakon scoffed when his eye twitched angrily.

Mika stuck out her tongue, lowering her gaze when he glared at her again. She liked the softness of his hair but kept that to herself. His black markings eased back to where the three dots were visible underneath the covered side of his face. Ukon was starting to get used to her teasing his brother. Mika never did it to harm him and he appreciated that. Of course, it was about damn time someone gave him his attitude back full force anyways. Sakon didn't know whether to push her off the bed or make her more uneasy. Ever since she got used to them he ended up getting some mixed feelings. Those feelings would be tossed out when she got pissed off at him. He decided to push her down on her back and sat on her stomach.

"God, how much do you weigh?" Mika complained glaring at him.

"A little over one hundred and thirty pounds," He teased and laughed at her widened eyes.

"It's surprising you even weigh that much."

"Yeah, well you look a lot younger than fifteen." Sakon sneered looking at the teal lines on her cheeks.

Mika sighed and tried to relax from all the pressure. She was going to push him off when he gripped her wrists. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Ukon was ready to pounce on her if he was pushed. She looked away and frowned out of frustration. Did he just move up higher to sit on her ribs? Mika got a little afraid of what he was or would do. Sakon didn't seem like to type to hurt a comrade but she was having second thoughts.

"Oh now you are afraid of me? You are an odd girl." Sakon teased again before getting off of her.

Mika was pulled in the middle of the bed so Ukon could sleep in his usual spot. Sakon could tell she was still apprehensive about sleeping with them now. Little did she know, they watched her toss and turn a lot in her sleep? She was the main reason they had to touch her because that was the only way to calm her body down. He lied down beside her and could feel her hair up against his arm. Mika didn't have a ton of energy left to snap at him so she slept instantly. Ukon still couldn't feel her chakra and it bothered him. He really doesn't want to have to worry about their fight tomorrow because of this. Both twins snuggled up against the worried girl to fall asleep.

"Mika, you better get up or else I'll push your ass out of the bed!"

She opened her eyes to see Sakon glaring down at her. Mika was hugging him around the waist and she moved off the bed fast. He watched her face turn bright red before she picked out some clothes from the dresser. Mika went in the closet and closed it to change quickly. Both twins heard her curse a few times and she kicked the door back open. Mika left the room and Tayuya was in front of her.

"They'll be out in a bit. I got changed first so it wasn't awkward."_ That would have been worse if they saw me._

"That's fine; you should eat now so they don't push you to train right away."

Mika nodded and walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. She did pace herself since her stomach was in nervous knots. Her mind memorized how much Sakon's chakra flared in his second form but that was it. She has an odd feeling that they are going to be a bigger handful than what she had planned. After emptying the bowl, Mika sighed and put it in the sink. She left to go down to the training room early. Kimimaro was there using his own techniques on a practice dummy.

"Good, now change into your second state please." Kabuto said writing down some notes.

He did and man did his chakra make goose bumps crawl all over Mika's skin. His skin color was a deep brownish gray with bones sticking out everywhere. He had a spinal tail that curled around his feet before his movements were too fast for her eyes to follow. Mika watched the dummy get destroyed in two seconds and he stared right at her after he was done. His golden black eyes stare at her emotionless when he transformed back into his human form. Kabuto wrote more notes down and smiled.

"Very nice, your body is getting stronger every day." Kimimaro didn't listen and kept his gaze at Mika. She never backed down and walked into the room.

"Oh, you're here early. We are done here so feel free to warm up." Kabuto said when he sat back to check his papers.

Mika sat down in the middle of the room to meditate. Kimimaro never kept his eyes off her and thought. _She is very different. She never even flinched when I transformed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 5**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Pop*Tarts belong to Kelloggs. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: More fighting and a surprise visitor.**

"You can stay and watch Kimimaro. She is an interesting opponent." Orochimaru said walking in with the others.

Mika kept breathing deep and had a very relaxing sensation wash over her. The seal on her arm activated but the pain finally stayed out. Her body was used to it now and she was ready for the next step.

Green eyes opened to see golden eyes staring down at her with amusement. Mika bowed to him and said. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Orochimaru-sama."

"Nonsense my dear, are you ready for your next opponent?"

She got up and stretched her arms before nodding silently. Sakon and Ukon both activated their seals but did not transform in their second state.

"Let's have some fun before getting serious." They said together and ran at her in different directions.

Mika kept calm and focused on the sounds of their feet. She blocked both of their attacks and pushed them back. Her vines on her skin burned a blue hue but her body never changed. She ran up to the younger twin to start doing hand to hand combat.

"You've gotten better but I doubt you can handle my brother behind you." Sakon stated trying to throw her off.

Mika could sense the older twin coming up fast behind her so she grabbed Sakon's hair and threw him at Ukon. Sakon glared at her and charged to stab at her with a kunai. She knocked it out of his hand and punched him in the face. He kicked up before wiping the blood off his lip. Mika shook her head and still hid her chakra.

"Is that really it? I thought you couldn't wait to beat my ass." She taunted to hear him laugh.

Ukon held her around the waist and whispered. "Don't tempt him like that; He is much worse than I am." He watched Sakon run up and started to beat the shit out of Mika.

"Not so tough now are you?" Sakon spat punching her in the stomach.

She coughed up blood and swiped her leg against his to knock him down. Mika twisted around in the older twin's grasp before she bit his neck hard. He widened his eye and pushed her off him. Her mouth was stained with his blood when she spit it out.

"Alright, this fight is getting no where." Sakon changed into his ogre form and Ukon did as well.

"This should make her body change; if not then we are so screwed." The older twin muttered to himself before he threw a shuriken at her.

"Why isn't her seal activating any further?" Kimimaro asked while the others wondered the same thing.

"She is a special ninja." Orochimaru said smiling when he watched Mika dodge the attacks and explained. "Her clan was known for hiding their chakra well."

_Damn it, they are stronger than the other three combined._ Mika thought getting trapped in between both of them.

"What would you like to do now brother?" Sakon asked closing her in so she couldn't run away.

"Let's see how far we can break her body before she screams for mercy." Ukon said entering her body so she could only see his face.

Mika's body froze when she could feel his chakra push through her veins in a bad way. Her mind went blank when he tried to change her fluids.

"This is my specialty. I can and will let you die if I really wanted to." Ukon sneered in her ear.

Green eyes closed to try and figure out how to get out of this. She didn't want to harm him but her other option might not even work either.

"Do you give up? I would have been much worse if I entered your body." Sakon taunted watching her seal keep flaring uncontrollably.

"Fuck you; I hate how you keep repeating yourself. It is god damn annoying." Mika snapped at him.

She looked over at Ukon and hissed. "Unless you want that horn shoved down your throat I suggest your get out of my god damn body right now!"

"How can you do that?" Ukon taunted before she grabbed at his horn and started to yank on it hard a few times.

"F-Fine, just stop pulling on it you damn bitch."

He moved out of her body only to feel weight hanging off his head. Mika let go as she transformed in front of him. She hid up in the trees when that golden black eye widened out of shock.

Mika caught her breath and was glad no one really saw her body. She grew a pair of black and white striped ears along with the matching tail. Her skin was an unusual light blue color with the same teal stripes on her wrists and ankles. She heard both twins jump around her so she formed a few hand signs to hide herself.

"Damn it she is hiding!" Ukon hissed punching a limb clean off the tree.

"Even in her other form she still hides her chakra well." Sakon muttered angrily looking for signs that she was blending in anywhere. A hand grabbed at him and he held a kunai up against his brother's neck.

"Damn it Ukon, don't do that!"

"What are you doing all the way up there?" Mika called from behind a tree.

The twins leaped down and couldn't see her anywhere. She used an earth seal to keep them where they stood. Ukon tried to counter it but nothing worked. That surprised him because he is usually good a getting them out of stuff like this. He watched her come out and put her fingers to her lips. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you. The binds on your feet will tighten if you keep trying to pull them out." Mika's tail flicked and fluffed when she heard the others coming. Her ears drooped before she switched the seals to her normal vine jutsu. This time the vines were so tight that it forced the twins back to their normal state.

"Excellent, your transformation has been a success." Orochimaru said with a pleased look on his face.

"Can she let us out now?" Sakon gritted his teeth and glared at Mika and spat. "It's not very comfortable in this."

"Yes, my dear they have suffered enough."

Mika nodded and let them go and she stayed still when the pale man circled her. Teal and black eyes saw the dumfounded looks on the others faces except for Kimimaro. He was more interested than shocked and it made her feel odd. She transformed back to her normal self with the thorny vines all over her skin. Her chakra relaxed and Orochimaru patted her shoulder.

"You are all free to do whatever for the rest of the day. Just make sure you don't wander too far." The snake lord said before he, Kabuto, and Kimimaro left them alone.

"Your other form is very different." Tayuya said with a hint of jealousy.

"It's not everyday we have a neko come to play." Sakon teased letting Ukon go into his body to sleep.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to have a tail. This is going to suck," Mika said shyly shuffling back and forth on her feet.

"It's not that you really have an odd form." Kidomaru stated carefully when they walked out of the fortress to continue. "We never saw someone transform into an attractive way before."

That made her blush and Tayuya laughed.

She slapped her back and said. "Who knows, maybe your opponents would faint from your beauty."

Mika knew that was a joke but she was much more than just a pretty face. She kept to herself to relieve some of the pent up tension around them.

"Oh, there is another girl here too but she is in charge of a different area. Her name is Karin." Tayuya explained while they walked to a pretty lake.

"That's cool; I am surprised there aren't that many females here." Mika whispered to hear her laugh again.

"Quit laughing over there, I can't concentrate."

"Shove it, Sharkie! You don't own the god damn lake!" Tayuya spat at a silver haired boy.

Mika watched him roll his purple eyes before he concentrated on swirling the water around him. His chakra was calming and she watched him form a dragon around his body. She didn't pay attention and tripped on a rock. Her hands made a quick move to make the vines catch her easily. Normally she wouldn't use her chakra carelessly, but this was an exception.

"Are you okay?" The boy called out watching her carefully.

"Yes, thanks for your concern." Mika said back standing up straight and bowed to him.

"Come on, we are going to swim over here." Tayuya dragged her a few feet away from the unusual boy.

"Who was that?"

"Sharkie, his name is Suigetsu. As you can tell he mastered the water element quite well."

Mika nodded wondering why they didn't change their clothes before leaving the fortress. It was kind of odd that they acted like nothing is wrong with this picture. She watched them confused and stayed quiet when Kidomaru went in to the water.

"It's not bad, usually it is much cooler."

Ukon separated from Sakon before his twin decided to jump in as well. He was way too tired for this shit. Jirobo had a bag of munchies and ate them while laughing at the two splashing each other like idiots.

"Do you swim?" Tayuya asked walking into the water.

"I don't like to because I can't warm back up." Mika said watching the younger twin dunk Kidomaru under the water.

He had a calm smile on his face until he got pulled under. Ukon watched with concern until both came back up to breathe. Mika let the water move over her feet but never entered anymore than that. She watched Tayuya come up to laugh her ass off again. The other two complained about her almost drowning them.

"Where did you hide during training?" Ukon asked sitting down beside Mika.

"That is a secret. I normally hide when I know someone is stronger than me."

"I don't know you seemed pretty comfortable hanging off my horn." Ukon hissed and glared when she smiled innocently at him.

Mika looked away and teased. "I told you I was going to try and shove it down your throat."

He rolled his eye and watched the others swim back. It was a nice day in the middle of the spring. Kidomaru was right; the water was warmer than it should be. Mika watched Suigetsu train some more before he disappeared all of a sudden. She widened her eyes when someone pulled her into the water fast. Whoever it was pushed her up enough to be able to breathe. Mika didn't like being held by strangers and struggled in his grasp.

"Why were ya watching me?"

"I like watching people train." She looked up to see purple eyes staring back at her. "It helps me relax and learn more techniques."

Suigetsu smiled and she noticed how pointy each tooth was. "You must be the new recruit Kabuto was talking about."

Mika nodded and asked, "Can you let go of me please?"

He did and watched her swim away quickly. _Huh, no wonder they didn't want us to know about her. She is very unique._ Suigetsu thought fondly to himself.

"DID THAT BASTARD HURT YOU?" Tayuya screamed checking her over to see if she had any bruises anywhere.

"No but now I am freezing." Mika shivered squeezing the water out of her hair and complained. "I really hate swimming."

"It's a nice view to us." Kidomaru teased winking at her.

Mika crossed her arms over her exposed chest and flipped him off. Sakon laughed at how angry he got and blocked a punch coming his way.

"Aw, you mad because she didn't let you stare at her nipples longer?" He teased and started wrestling the spider ninja.

"This is the reason why girls don't like staying here." Tayuya whispered to Mika.

They watched the two keep rolling around kicking and punching. Ukon separated them and pushed their asses back into the water.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Sakon hissed at his twin glaring menacingly at him.

"Your wrestling match was pointless." Ukon laughed all of a sudden and teased. "Watching you hurry to get out of the water was well worth it."

Mika was surprised Sakon didn't pull him in the water for pay back. She looked away when he watched her for no reason. Tayuya smiled to herself and pushed Mika up against the elder twin. Ukon glared at the red head only to feel Mika pull away from him.

"S-Sorry about that. I should have known she would do something like that." Mika smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

He looked away and muttered, "It's all Tayuya's fault, don't worry about it."

Sakon watched her stay close to him and frowned.

"Are you jealous?" Kidomaru asked looking with him.

"Hell no, she is scarier than Tayuya when her mood switches." He said feeling his cheeks tint when those green eyes looked at him quick.

"She might like you more than you think." Suigetsu said out of nowhere to make them both jump.

"What would you know, you just met her!" Sakon sneered crossing his arms angrily.

"You must like her if your face keeps deepening like that." Suigetsu teased pinching Sakon's red cheek.

Kidomaru laughed his ass off when the twin punched him in the face. Purple eyes brightened when he left the water to go over to the girls.

"We need to leave or else I'm gonna turn him into fish sticks!" Sakon sneered looking back at Suigetsu.

Tayuya could hear how flustered he was and just nodded in agreement. Mika kept walking with Ukon and now felt bad for pulling on his head earlier. She needed to distract him any way she could.

"Hello, are you listening Mika?" Sakon asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"No, I'm not!" She grabbed his hand and snapped, "Stop waving your hand in front of my face like that!"

"I am asking you to help me out on a mission." Sakon pulled his hand away to continue, "Ukon will be coming too but he sleeps when we have to travel long distances. I need fresh eyes to help me."

"Why won't you take Jirobo or Kidomaru?"

"Orochimaru-sama said it was my choice." He smiled at her and said. "I want you to come with me."

"When do we leave?"

"A week from now," Sakon said with an amused tone.

_Why would he tell me so early? _Mika thought when they walked back into the fortress. She really didn't need to be at his throat just because he didn't think his decision through.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Mika pestered him to watch him glare angrily.

"Yes, I don't think having Tayuya beating me up and making fun of me would work. Jirobo would give our hiding spot away for munching too loud and Kidomaru has his own mission he needs to do." Sakon said slowly to make sure she understood. Tayuya smacked the back of his head.

"Fuck you Twinkles. I would have made sure we were safe, you know it all bastard."

"Hence my reason for not picking you," Sakon muttered under his breathe.

Ukon snickered and kept quiet when the red head started picking on him too. Jirobo kept up his eating and played checkers against Kidomaru. Mika watched them to try and tune out the insults flying back and forth between Ukon and Tayuya. One comment made her angry but held her tongue when Sakon pulled his twin away.

"She's not worth the head ache. Just cool off over at the window," He said before sitting down next to him.

"Whatever, she started it," Ukon hissed glaring at the red head.

Tayuya sat on the couch to take out her flute. She played a calming tune and then switched it up by making it sound really eerie. Mika hummed along with her note and blushed when both boys looked at her

. "What, I like how she plays." She said listening to the song quietly.

"That's a first no one usually likes it when she changed pitch." Jirobo said making his last move to beat Kidomaru.

He groaned and helped take care of the pieces. At least he didn't complain like last time.

"So, how old are all of you?" Mika asked softly to hear the flute stop playing.

"You are older than us. We are fourteen," Tayuya said putting her flute down.

"Oh, I thought you all were older." Mika said out of surprise.

"Whatever, it's nothing to get excited over." Sakon snapped rolling his eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and couldn't think of anything else to say. Mika didn't like awkward silences but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. Tayuya decided to play again until she was finished. The notes echoed in Mika's head teaching her how to appreciate the sound more. Actually, she was the only one that she knows of who uses it and it shocked her. Mika hummed to herself and flared her chakra for a second. It didn't do any harm but she will definitely try to incorporate the notes into something.

_Geez, she even shows off like Twinkles._ Tayuya thought when Mika settled her chakra. She was amused that her body didn't get run down likes theirs did the first time they transformed. Maybe that was the reason why Orochimaru wanted her but it didn't mean much. Mika still has a while to go to fit in their group.

"So, do you listen to music?" Tayuya asked out of boredom.

"Sometimes but I don't like to sing in front of people."

"You hummed like it was no problem so it should be easy for you." Sakon taunted from the window.

"Not really, singing is much more complicated." Mika looked at him and said, "It's difficult if you don't remember all the words."

Ukon really didn't want to hear his brother sing so he covered his mouth.

"You can sing later, we need to go to sleep." Sakon nodded and they got up to drag Mika with them.

"They really need to work on being more polite to her." Jirobo said shaking his head.

"Oh, I think she can teach them both a nice lesson." Tayuya snickered at their puzzled faces. She knew these dumb asses would be clueless on what she was hinting at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 6**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: More fighting and an interesting question.**

"S-Sakon *yawn* what are you doing?" Ukon asked tiredly seeing his brother on the floor.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," He hissed over his shoulder.

This was something he really didn't want to explain so late a night. It didn't help that his body woke him up out of a sound sleep. Sakon had a feeling that Mika was definitely the cause of his discomfort. He has been laying on the floor a lot lately because of this problem. Ukon didn't seem to be affected by this so why does it always happen to him first? Sakon huffed and decided to climb back up on his side of the bed to get more shut eye. Mika was sleeping at an odd angle so he had no choice but to snuggle against her.

"GET UP LAZY ASSES, WE HAVE GROUP TRAINING THIS TIME!" Tayuya greeted them seven hours later with her loud pounding on the door.

"FUCK OFF YOU BITCH!" Sakon yelled back making Mika startle awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the grumpy twin. His hair was sticking out all over the place and she couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her and got out of bed to change his shirt at least. Mika closed her eyes since she had a feeling he would be embarrassed if she looked at him.

"Ukon, we need to get ready." She whispered softly pushing on his shoulder.

"Give me five more minutes."

Sakon walked over to his side and yanked him off the bed. Mika shook her head when they started wrestling and rolling all over the floor. She decided to change quickly while they were distracted. Ukon noticed her back exposed to them for a second and it caught him off guard. Sakon sat on top of him and teased.

"What is wrong with you? Your face is red all of a sudden."

Ukon pushed him off and got ready, not caring that she turned around to watch him change. Her face got all red and she hurried out of the room. She didn't need to hear any snide remarks coming from the younger twin so early in the morning. Well, it's not like that hasn't happen before but still.

"What's new this time?" Tayuya teased laughing at her flustered face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just them being their normal selves."

"Shut up Mika!" Sakon hissed when they came out.

She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore that annoying glare he gave her the entire way to the kitchen. Tayuya always loved to see Sakon flustered, but Mika really beats her to it. She really didn't think he was straight to begin with. How many guys can confidently say they are straight when they wore lipstick and eyeliner for fuck sakes? That and the way he trains with girls wasn't fun either. He is touchy feely and Tayuya shuddered inwardly at the time he pounced on her during training. He said it was an accident but she knew better than that and beat him up afterwards.

Mika decided to cook up some eggs for everyone since she hasn't eaten them in a long time. She cracked two eggs for each comrade and served them in a matter of minutes. They didn't tell her about the fiasco that happened three years ago. Kabuto made them and he really wasn't that great of a cook like he said he was. All of the sound four members were out of commission due to food poisoning for a week straight. They didn't want to complain about them so they stomached it out for Mika's sake. She joined them after rinsing the pan out in the sink.

"I have to admit, you are the best fucking cook in this whole group hands down." Tayuya said between bites of eggs and toast.

"T-Thank you, I just wanted to eat something other than cereal."

"These are way better than four eyes and that is really saying something."

Sakon blanched when Kabuto was mentioned. He almost threw up in his mouth a little, but that didn't settle the discomfort feeling he had in his stomach. The others agreed they were good and she nodded out of respect. Mika took her time because of how rich they were and finished up after everyone else was done. She gathered their plates and rinsed them off for the next person to clean them.

"Thanks for rinsing them," Jirobo said when he walked over to the sink to clean them.

Mika nodded and felt a poke to her arm out of no where. She felt it again and grabbed at Kidomaru's finger before she poked him back. They got into a poking war even though she was at a huge disadvantage. She didn't get why he started it but it was fun. Kidomaru just wanted to see how she reacted to being touched. He knew she was a lot nicer than Tayuya and this proved it. She would have smacked him if she didn't like being touched. Not only that, Mika's reflexes were very quick and he liked that.

"Okay, today we are going to have teams if Tayuya didn't already tell you." Kabuto ignored the finger she sent his way and continued, "Kidomaru, Mika, and Ukon are up against Sakon, Tayuya, and Jirobo." Ukon walked over to the opposite side and Tayuya started to rant again.

"Aw man, why do I have to be with Twinkles?" Tayuya groaned getting shoved by Sakon.

They ended up throwing insults at each other as usual and Jirobo shook his head. He turned just in time to block Mika's kick.

"Guys fight later; we have to concentrate as a group here." He used an earth shield to keep her away from them. Kidomaru blasted it down and spat out a lot of webs to capture them in.

"Oh come on, we are at a huge disadvantage here!" Tayuya hissed trying to get out of the iron grip.

"Shut up and get out of it already." Ukon taunted underneath them.

He was ready to trap them but knew his brother would counter it. Mika was no where to be seen when they did fall to the ground. Sakon threw a shuriken at Ukon to throw him off. He was sure that they could take the advantage when mud wrapped around his legs. Jirobo and Tayuya were in the same predicament and of course two of them cursed.

"Okay Mika now pull them under." Kiodmaru instructed and she had them sink until only their heads were visible.

"Damn, you are an annoying pest." Sakon taunted when she knelt down in front of him

. "At least I let you breathe; I normally suffocate people in this." Mika whispered to him before giving him a sweet smile.

"Let us out you bitch!" Tayuya spat watching her shake her head slowly.

"Try to get out yourselves. It's a simple earth jutsu." Mika explained sitting quite a ways across from them.

"Wait, how can you keep us in here without having your hands in the proper place?" Jirobo asked to see her smile.

"I am not the only one who can use the earth element."

Sakon got the hint and curse under his breath. Ukon stayed quiet and kept the seal intact until Kabuto came over to laugh.

"Well, I am surprised you didn't just fight one on one."

Kidomaru came down from a tree and snorted. "They deserved to be in the ground. It kept those two from arguing for more than two minutes." Tayuya glared at him and was about to say something when they were free to move.

"You can keep training if you feel like it. "Kabuto said before leaving.

Mika blocked Sakon's kick and flipped him a few feet away from her. He didn't like to be beaten, especially from an annoying girl. She used a wind jutsu to knock his kunai out of his hand. Sakon kept running head on and she punched him right in the stomach. He coughed up some blood but glared at her when she frowned.

"Stop trying to take revenge on me. It's not going to work." Mika said when she tackled him to the ground with a kunai against his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing smart ass?"

"Teaching him a lesson is all."

Mika looked up at Tayuya and smiled. Sakon had a deep blush on his face when she got off him. He shuddered when that mixed feeling came back to bite him hard. He didn't need them right now. She put her weapon away and held out her hand to him. Sakon looked away but grabbed it quickly to get up and let go.

"Aw, that was so sweet." Kin said walking in with two other boys.

"Fuck you, Mika just leave me alone." Sakon growled before stalking out of the training room.

"Those two are Dosu and Zaku." Tayuya introduced her while laughing.

"It's nice to meet you both." Mika said bowing to them.

They typically ignored her and started to train right away. Kin wasn't too thrilled about that.

"It's okay; I am used to getting the cold shoulder." Mika said watching them use sound waves against each other.

She was interested in watching them so she stayed behind.

"Ukon watch over her." Tayuya whispered to make sure the trio didn't egg her on to change in front of them.

He grumbled to himself but agreed to stay. Mika sat next to him and watched both boys come after Kin fast. She noticed Ukon covering his ears so she did when a loud ringing echoed all over the place. Mika wasn't able to move from all the vibrating rings in her ear drums. She relaxed and saw both boys stunned.

"You all will be able to move in a few minutes." Kin said watching Ukon and Mika stare at her.

"That was really cool. I didn't know you could use bells like that." Mika said with an impressed smile.

"Good, I am glad you think it's strong enough. We are going on a tough mission soon and these two are coming with me."

"Oh, I wish you the best of luck." Mika smiled again before she could move. Ukon didn't want to be immobilized again so he helped her up to leave the training room.

"I wonder where they found her." Zaku said using his own technique to stun Kin.

"Tayuya didn't tell me much but she seems like a nice person." She said ringing her bells louder to break his hold.

"Her chakra was very low unless if it was because of Sakon's brother." Dosu muttered when he amplified the bell sound to accidentally stun himself along with his comrades.

"Damn it Dosu, use that for the mission. "Kin snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me." Mika said softly when they walked down the hall way.

"It's doesn't matter. One of us would have had to stay to keep a look out." Ukon muttered before they entered the living room.

"Well, you guys came back in one piece." Sakon teased and glared at his brother when he got smacked on the arm.

Mika sat near the window and it was raining again. She smiled and watched the water trickle down the glass. Her eyes closed for a second before snapping awake to grab at Sakon's hand.

"You are pretty quick today. I have to talk to you alone." He whispered to her. Mika got up and followed him back to his room.

"What was that all about?" Jirobo asked hearing Ukon laugh.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked watching Sakon pace back and forth.

"I don't know. I am frustrated about something." He snapped at the floor more than anything.

She frowned and looked at nothing in particular. His demeanor changed drastically ever since the door closed. Sakon was really confused and of course she obviously didn't know why. Mika felt the bed dip and she looked at his sad expression. Her heart fluttered at the soft look in his eye but looked away from the odd feeling that washed over her. Is he really starting to like her? Sakon couldn't stop looking at her and it pissed him off even more.

"Have you ever felt weird while staying close to someone before?"

"Yes, it's natural for your body to react like that." Mika smiled understanding now and said, "You are going through puberty."

"Oh, I thought it was odd that Ukon didn't have the same effects as me." Sakon said softly with his head hung low.

"Every guy is different." Mika patted his shoulder and teased. "Just because you and him are identical doesn't always mean you will mature at the same time."

"Okay, that explains a lot. Thanks for the help." He said with a pink tint on his cheek.

"No problem, I had learned about this stuff early too."

Mika scooted away to sit on the floor. Sakon watched her meditate and practically stared at her chest. Yes he was being a pervert, but he didn't touch her like most guys would. She wasn't as small as he first guessed either. His shirt really hid the curves that are hugged by the right sized shirt. Her chakra swirled around her making a protect barrier.

Ukon opened the door and almost laughed at the way his brother was drooling. He closed the door softly and tip toed over to the bed.

"Having fun Sakon?" He whispered making him yelp in surprise. Sakon's face turned a deep red and his heart sped up when his brother lied down beside him.

"Her chakra color really is impressive." Ukon watched the teal color subside and green eyes looked up at them shyly.

"What are you two staring at?" Mika asked crossing her arms slowly.

"Tell her Sakon, I am sure she would love to hear it."

"Shut the fuck up you stared at her too." Sakon shoved his brother off the bed. Ukon landed in front of Mika and blushed.

"I think you just got owned by him." She said loud enough for the younger twin to laugh.

He grabbed Sakon's arm and yanked him down with them. He landed on Mika's lap and he tensed all of a sudden. She didn't do anything and Sakon moved off of her slowly.

_Uh oh, this is going to get awkward fast. _Mika thought blushing deeper when they stared at her again.

"He wasn't supposed to land on top of you." Ukon said with a frown.

"Its fine, I know it was an accident. Don't worry about it." Mika smiled at them and Sakon moved back up on the bed.

She knew something else was up with him; he didn't even look at her without having a red face. The realization hit her mind full blast and she widened her eyes. He got aroused when his body was up against hers.

"Mika are you going to be okay?" Ukon asked watching her face get really dark.

"I-I'll be fine. I just need to get some air is all," Mika stated getting up and left the room.

Sakon sighed and started to breathe normally again. His body was reacting a lot quicker than normal to her touch and he hates it. Why was his body that attracted to her anyways? Ukon peeked over the side of the bed before he got on it too.

"Don't tell me that being on top of her got you aroused?" Sakon glared at him and looked down to see his bulge in between his legs.

"So what if it did; it's not like I'll go crazy and fuck her," He snapped at Ukon trying to relax.

"I suggest you do something before we sleep. She won't appreciate you trying to make a move if you don't."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Sakon hissed hitting him square in the face with a pillow.

Ukon laughed and left to give him some privacy. He was amused to know that his body reacted so much around Mika. Sure she has a cute figure but they also know better than to show how they truly feel around girls. Tayuya would pick on them until they died and he doesn't want that for anyone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mika asked worried.

"Yes, he just needs some time to think." Ukon said walking down the hall way and laughed. "Come on already."

She walked behind him with that blush still visible on her cheeks. Mika couldn't stop thinking of how he was going to take care of it and it made her nose bleed a little. Ukon looked over his shoulder to see her wipe some blood off her nose. He chuckled before they walked back into the living room.

"Thank god you came back out looking normal." Tayuya hugged her tightly and said, "I thought they forced you to wear their lipstick."

"Right, like we would force her to put makeup on." Ukon sneered glaring at her and snapped. "We are not that stupid."

"Actually, I like the teal colored lipstick. It looks good on you." Mika said shyly pulling away from the shocked red head.

Kidomaru and Jirobo laughed at Ukon's red face. They got smacked by him and he cooled off in the kitchen. Tayuya shook her head smiling at the awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to make him angry." Mika stated rubbing her arm.

"It wasn't you; he doesn't like it when we pick on his or Sakon's appearance." Jirobo explained after gaining enough focus to see straight again.

"Yeah, well you're one to talk fat ass."

"Besides, lipstick should be for girls only." Kidomaru shuddered and ignored Tayuya's complaints when he said, "I really hate to think of how many boys were confused seeing them like that."

"I will admit I didn't know if Sakon was truly a boy until he spoke." Mika looked down at the floor and said, "That still doesn't mean I'll pick on what he or Ukon wears."

Tayuya snorted and rolled her eyes at the goody crap. She didn't care if it hurt the twins' feelings. They should have known the insults would come.

"It's not our fault they act gay towards each other in front of everyone." She mocked glaring at Ukon through the kitchen entrance.

"Fuck you bitch face!"

"No thanks go find your brother to fuck you homo!"

"Will you both just shut the fuck up already?" Mika snapped out of nowhere and hissed, "He is not gay and neither is Sakon. I really have doubts that they are the incestuous type."

"Of course I forgot you sleep with them." Tayuya cracked her knuckles and teased, "Have they played with you yet?"

"I told Sakon what would happen if we did do something like that." Ukon warned glaring at that nasty smile on the red head's face.

Mika kept quiet and looked out of the window. The rain kept pouring hard and she cleared her mind. There was no way she could get herself out of this situation. Her eyes closed to try and forget what happened until another spat like this occurred again.

"Do you seriously think I'll let this slide?" Tayuya asked sitting next to her.

"I know you won't but I seriously do not care." Mika muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Why do you defend them so much?"

"That is something you should already know about."

Mika got up and left her alone. No one needs to hear her reasons so why waste her breath over it. She entered the kitchen to get something from her part of the cupboard. Mika sat down at the table and ate in silence with Ukon staring at her. He didn't really know what to say so he just tapped his fingers on the table and thought._ I wonder how Sakon's doing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 7**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Developing feelings and training with Kimimaro.**

"D-Damn it all, suck on it faster." Sakon muttered underneath his breath.

He kept rubbing his body until he felt a tingling sensation pool all over his mid section. His hips bucked up and he felt warm fluid pool around the front of his boxers. He blushed furiously as he changed into fresh boxers and shorts. This is really going to be rough if his body continues to do this on the mission. He relaxed and his heart eventually stopped pounding from his sex high. The only reason he could release was because he pictured Mika naked. To prevent from moaning, he bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"Sakon, we are coming in now." Ukon called out before he opened the door.

Mika closed it and noticed the younger twin was shirtless. Her body tingled but she ignored it. She lied down next to Sakon and went to sleep instantly. Ukon laughed and climbed in next to her to do the same.

"What happened to her?" Sakon asked while watching her sleep.

"Tayuya did her usual insults about our makeup." Ukon looked down at her and said. "Mika chewed her out and she was so funny."

"Really; god damn it I always miss the good stuff!" Sakon complained settling down on his side to go to sleep.

Mika snuggled in the pillow closest to Ukon's head and he blushed. He never showed how he felt around everyone but she was making it hard not to. Her hair was hiding her closed eyes and he thought it was cute. No wonder Sakon got bitten by the love bug so hard. He smiled softly before falling asleep to her soft breathing.

"Mika get off of me god damn it!" Sakon snapped blushing like crazy.

She was on top of him this time and his body was already aroused enough as it was. Green eyes opened to peach skin and she looked up to see the flustered twin. She slowly moved off of him with a sheepish smile.

"I must have rolled around in my sleep." Mika laughed at him and teased. "I know you liked it so stop glaring at me."

"Fuck off already, now I have another problem to take care of because of you!" He snapped covering himself back up quickly.

"So sorry, I'll change in the closet and leave you alone then." Mika walked over to the dresser to get more clothes before changing in the closet.

"What the hell are you whining about now?" Ukon asked yawning and stretching out on the bed.

"She slept on top of me last night." Sakon hissed glaring at that playful smile on his twin's lips.

Mika came out of the closet and left the room quietly. She should have known the bed wasn't that warm. It felt kind of good snuggling up against him. Her cheeks darkened again when she entered the kitchen.

"Well your face explains a lot." Tayuya sneered laughing lightly. "Which one did you sleep with?"

"No one, I accidentally rolled on top of him." Mika poured a bowl of cereal and snapped. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Aw, is princess in a bad mood because she didn't get fucked?"

She ate a spoonful of cereal to end the conversation. Kidomaru and Jirobo looked back and forth between their glaring contests. Usually Tayuya beats the shit out of anyone who gives her a challenge. Mika has been one to prove a lot of things wrong lately and they are starting to like her more. Sakon and Ukon entered the kitchen to eat with them. They didn't say a word when the others stared at their faces. Their lipstick was absent and it seemed that the eyeliner was gone from underneath their visible eye as well.

"Dude, what happened to your makeup?" Kidomaru asked regretting it when they glared at him.

"We made a bet and want to see how long it takes for Orochimaru-sama to notice." Ukon replied eating his cereal quickly.

"Damn, now I can't call you Twinkles anymore."

"Too bad for you," Sakon snapped glaring at Tayuya.

She rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast before leaving the kitchen.

"We are so glad you didn't come in earlier. She was bashing Mika so bad." Kidomaru said ducking from a spoon getting thrown at his head.

"She picks on everyone; I am sure it wasn't that bad." Ukon watched her slam the bowl into the sink before scrubbing the bowls really hard.

"Oh no, of course you would say that," Mika said sarcastically slamming the last clean dish in the rack and spat. "You weren't here to listen to all her insults!"

She stalked out of the kitchen to go into the training room. Kimimaro was training again and no one was observing him this time.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked concentrating on the dummy before shooting white bone pieces at it.

"I apologize for bothering you but I needed to leave somewhere to get some peace and quiet." Mika explained bowing to him before she sat down far enough to watch him.

Kimimaro nodded and kept using his techniques until she sat in a meditation pose again. Her teal barrier formed and he was very entranced with it. _I wonder how good she actually is._

"Would you like to spar?" Mika asked looking at him calmly when her barrier disappeared.

He shrugged and didn't reply when she got up from her pose. They took a stance before she made the first move. Kimimaro blocked her punch and kicked upward quick to watch her duck and roll away. Mika made a dirt shield to block his bone pieces from shooting through her skin. She watched his curse seal activate and her body shivered from a bad feeling that washed over her.

Kimimaro looked at her bored but mentally she challenged him. Her movements were quick and he couldn't tell if she was saying her jutsus or not. _No wonder Orochimaru-sama needed her. She really is a genius in the most peculiar way._

Mika's seal reacted to his and her thorny vines spread all over her skin. She took out a kunai and marked the ground with a circle. Kimimaro's bones protruded from his chest and he charged at her. Teal chakra cushioned between them when she felt the tips of the bones touch her. She kicked his legs out from underneath him and marked the ground two more times.

"What are you doing?" Kimimaro asked charging at her again.

"You'll see in a minute." Mika whispered doing a few hand signs quickly.

He was a foot away from her when a dome formed all around him. It was see through but his kunai could not penetrate through. She concentrated and saw how lethal his chakra was to his body. Mika did a different hand sign to see if she could heal him. Kimimaro felt a warm sensation wash over him and he looked at her shocked. She relaxed and let him out of the dome to take another stance.

"What the fuck was that?" Sakon asked with his arms crossed.

"Something that will help his condition," Mika said softly when Kimimaro left quietly.

"You really have a bad habit of showing new techniques."

"So at least I don't taunt people for the hell of it and rush in a situation without thinking it through first!"

That shut Sakon up. He just glared at her and started to train by himself. Mika watched his movements and held in her laughter when he tripped. After a few nice colorful words, Sakon beat the shit out of the other dummy. He ripped its head off before looking back at her irritated. She was drawing more signs in the dirt and activated them. He watched a blue dome move over her and she meditated all over again.

_What type of jutsu is this? _Sakon thought sitting in front of the protection barrier.

"Isn't she a delight to watch?" Orochimaru asked behind the younger twin.

"Y-Yes sir but how come she hides her techniques?"

"That is up to her to tell you Sakon." The snake lord touched his hand to get zapped by the barrier and chuckled. "She is one of the strongest ninjas so far that came in here."

Sakon watched the barrier change to green and she made a few hand signs unconsciously. He felt a strong hold around his waist and looked down to see red vines all over him. Orochimaru watched them come after him but he dodged them all. He left the training room to see Kabuto with a medical chart in his hands.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro's readings have changed all of a sudden." The medic nerd adjusted his glasses and said. "It's like he suddenly got better after training this afternoon."

"I see maybe there is hope for the boy after all." The snake lord said walking back to his lair.

Mika opened her eyes to see all four of them standing in front of her and they looked so pissed. Well, Tayuya was pissed but the others were staring at her mockingly. She let the barrier down and felt the dirt suck her down until her head was the only thing visible.

"Spill it; we know you are hiding stuff on us." Sakon growled and knelt down to glare at her.

Mika kept quiet and thought of a plan quickly until Tayuya grabbed her hair to yank her head up to look at her.

"What the fuck are you stalling for?" She pulled her neck back further before Mika gasped for air.

"Let her go you idiot, it's not going to be much help if she passes out stupid." Sakon spat gripping Tayuya's wrist hard to force her fingers to let go.

"I-I can't tell you. My techniques are forbidden to speak of." Mika said with tears streaming down her face.

"Well, you are just going to have to stay in this until you tell us anyways." Kidomaru exclaimed walking away with Jirobo right behind him.

"Che, I always knew you were a weak ass bitch." Tayuya slapped her before leaving the twins alone to watch over her.

Green eyes were empty and she closed them to slip into unconsciousness. Sakon watched her head bow to the ground and he frowned slightly.

"Brother, what do we do now?" Ukon kept his hands in place with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know, I didn't think she would keep quiet." The younger twin snapped lifting her head up so she didn't breathe in the dirt.

_Damn it all, why do they have to gang up on me? It's not my fault those techniques are forbidden! _Mika thought to herself. She felt cool hands touch her cheeks and they ended up heating up on their own. Her eyes opened to see Sakon looking somewhere else.

"Well, at least she didn't fight back like I expected." He taunted earning a hard bite on his right hand. Mika looked up at him when he shook his hand to ease the pain.

"She bit you didn't she?" Ukon teased to see that shocked look on his face again.

"I tend to use a lot of healing techniques that could kill a person." Mika felt the hold on her body loosen when she continued, "My clan was known to preserve any type of living thing to use against our enemies. Our people were prepared to be used as pawns but did it to protect our village."

"That is really stupid."

"Shut up! It's the truth and I wanted nothing to do with it."

Sakon tilted his head and she couldn't help but laugh at his confused face. He looked away all of a sudden to see Kimimaro come back into the room. He looked at her and then at Ukon sternly.

"Let her go and leave. I need to talk to her alone."

Ukon listened to him and Kimimaro made sure Mika was out unharmed. They left and she shuffled back and forth on her feet out of boredom.

"Why did you heal me?"

"Your body couldn't handle the way your chakra was flowing through you." Mika sat down and drew a few signs and explained. "These are the healing symbols I was taught to use in any situation. They represent each part of the body that needs to be healed."

Kimimaro nodded nonchalantly walking towards her to look at the symbols.

"You are an interesting opponent. Most fear me when my bones stick out of my body." He said quietly sitting in front of her.

Mika relaxed and activated the symbols to watch four different chakra strands connect to him. He felt that warmth all over again and breathed deeply to keep himself calm. She upped her power to make the dome appear around his body again.

"Thank you for healing me."

That threw her off guard and the dome disappeared quickly. She bowed her head and erased the signs.

"I just wanted to help. No one deserves to die just because their chakra levels are out of control. Besides, I like watching you train." Mika got up and smiled softly at him.

She held her hand out to him and he hesitated to take it. Kimimaro never had anyone want to help him besides Orochimaru, so he held her hand and his cheeks turned pink. He let go quickly and Mika left him to leave him alone.

"How long did it take you to restrain your body from feeling any pain?" Mika jumped when she saw Ukon near the door.

"I could always tolerate a lot of pain even when I pass out." She explained when they walked to the living room.

"Then you really can perform your jutsus without saying the name." Mika nodded slowly and felt someone hug her from behind. She blushed when purple eyes looked down at her.

"You are so cute," Suigetsu teased hugging her tighter.

"Um, can you let go please?" Mika asked softly. "I really don't feel comfortable."

Suigetsu did right as Sakon entered the room to watch him kiss her cheek. Mika shoved him away and glared at his toothy grin.

"You and he are a lot alike you know. I am surprised he hasn't done something yet." Suigetsu rambled watching her and Sakon's faces turn a dark red.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled at the same time.

He laughed when they gave him harder glares. Mika sat on the couch and both twins sat beside her to keep the silver haired pervert away. He smiled and made a kissy face at them before he left.

"That bastard never did learn to hold his tongue." Sakon mumbled and felt soft hair lean up against his neck. Mika fell into a deep sleep and she snuggled up against his neck some more.

"Let her sleep, she isn't doing anything wrong." Ukon said trying to relax his brother's worried tension.

"This sucks, no one will ever stop picking on me if they see her like this!"

"Don't worry yourself, the others left on a mission so you are safe." Kin smiled walking in to see the younger twin all flustered.

Ukon did tense at the odd stare she kept giving them. He glared at her and the other two from her team came in the living room as well.

"Look the princess is asleep," Zaku teased making Dosu snicker. Kin punched them both and dragged their asses in the kitchen.

"That would have been a stupid fight to watch." Sakon said trying to calm his racing heart. Her breath made his skin goose bump all over and it didn't help that it turned him on. He tried to will his mind away from perverted thoughts but a loud whistle broke that concentration.

"Well aren't you cute being so nice to her." Kabuto teased with something in his hand. Sakon eyed the item wearily in his hand and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh calm down, Mika suffers from iron deficiency. She needs this serum to give her that energy back." He handed the syringe to him and said. "I am sure you can help with that."

_Fuck no wonder she sleeps like this. _Sakon thought when he pushed the needle in her arm gently. He put all the liquid in and took the needle out when it was empty and handed it back to Kabuto. The medic nerd wrote something down and left quietly. Ukon heard Mika groan loudly in her sleep and she hugged Sakon closer to her.

"I can't take this anymore, Ukon please get her off?" Sakon pleaded feeling his groin get very hard all of a sudden.

He blushed when his twin pulled her off and he booked out of the living room. He went into the bathroom to have more privacy taking care of his problem again. Sakon cursed to himself and thought. _She better hope that we get this mission done quickly. Otherwise I am going to go fucking crazy!_

Mika opened her eyes slowly to feel a gentle stroke down her hair. She looked up to see Ukon looking at her with a content smile on his lips.

"We should probably eat before going to bed." He whispered when she moved away to stretch.

They walked into the kitchen to grab something from their cupboard. Mika cooked something combined to make a bigger serving.

"Don't worry about Sakon okay. He is just going through his changes way too fast." Ukon said eating the ramen she handed to him.

"I understand that but I don't want to be his problem." Mika frowned eating her food slowly and explained. "He isn't the only one having a hard time with these changes."

"Yeah but you don't complain like he does about them."

She nodded and Sakon came in to get a bowl of ramen. He never looked up at her and Ukon had a feeling he knew why. Mika felt like a bother to them so she brought her bowl into the living room. Both twins talked amongst themselves and she relaxed. She ate her supper in ten minutes and smiled. The warmth of the broth made her feel better.

"Just tell her if you are that stressed about it." Ukon said impatiently tapping his hand on the empty bowl.

"I can't she will be like everyone else."

Mika blushed when she over heard them. This was not what she expected to hear at all. Sakon really did have feelings for her and her heart started to pound in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 8**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Punishment and more teasing.**

"Okay, who thinks he'll crack first?" Tayuya asked seeing Kidomaru raise his hand with her.

"This is so pointless; no one cares what happens between them."

"Nobody asked you fat ass besides I heard odd noises from their room this morning."

Kidomaru kept his mouth shut when Mika came in the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of curry and ate quietly.

"So where did they decided to take you?" Tayuya asked making the other two blanch.

"They weren't in the room when I woke up." Mika said finishing her food.

She put the bowl in the sink and rolled her eyes when Tayuya kept teasing her.

"I suggest you sleep with Ukon first." She whispered to Mika and teased. "He seems more mature than Twinkles."

"Whatever, I don't even know if I like either of them like that." Mika said coldly leaving the kitchen out of frustration.

"Mika, you need to come to the lab." Kimimaro said when she saw him in the hall way. She nodded and walked into the computerized room.

"I need to give you a shot every day." Kabuto said to watch her pale slightly.

"This sucks, I can't stand needles." Mika shuddered when he cleaned a spot on her arm. She closed her eyes and thought of something funny when she felt the prick quick before it ended.

"I will tell you since I am sure the twins did not. Your iron levels are very low so this serum will help keep it high." Kabuto explained throwing the needle out.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that when I ended up here the first time." Mika's brow furrowed when she said. "My body loses a lot of iron after my menses even if I eat the iron enriched food."

"That is fine; I would have figured it out sooner or later."

Mika nodded when he put a band aid on her arm in case it bled. She bowed to him and left the room to see what the twins were up to. There were loud noises coming from the training grounds but she wasn't sure if intruding would be good. Mika listened to the clashes of metal and loud crashes of what sounds like the poor trees taking a major beating.

"OW, THAT FUCKING HURT YOU ASS HOLE!" Sakon screeched throwing a big trunk at his brother. Ukon dodged it easily and laughed his ass off.

"Oh come on, you are being such a wussy."

"Shut up, our mission is coming up soon and this is going to be tough."

Mika entered the room and saw only Sakon in his second form. Ukon's curse markings were all over his skin but he never changed. She watched them quietly and laughed when they both tripped over tree roots.

"SHUT-oh it's you." Sakon said irritated and turned back to his normal self.

Mika got up and ran at him to push him back on the ground. "Get the fuck off of me." He growled watching her smile at him.

"I can see why you like sitting on people." She teased sitting on his stomach. "It's fun to watch you squirm."

"Wow, do you want a damn cookie?" Sakon asked sarcastically only to blush when she leaned down close to his face.

"I like you better with your makeup on." Mika whispered before getting off of him.

His heart fluttered because he thought for sure she was going to kiss him. Sakon got up and Ukon was laughing again.

"Shut up, I'm surprised she didn't tackle you first." He hissed watching Mika tackle him down two seconds later.

"Geez, you guys suck at blocking me." She scoffed sitting in the middle of Ukon's back.

"Maybe we didn't want to block you." Sakon said from behind her and pulled her off him. Mika stayed calm when he let her go but grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it you moron." She hissed pushing his hand away.

"There has been a change on when we have to leave." Ukon said nudging his brother to explain.

"We leave tomorrow night so we can track Sasuke. The reason no one else is coming with us is because Orochimaru-sama wants to see how well we would work together alone."

"Great, I think I remember what he looks like." Mika closed her eyes and said. "He has black hair, dark brown eyes, and he wears a lot of blue."

"Well, it seems your mission will go smoothly then." Orochimaru said when he entered the room.

All three of them bowed to him and he chuckled slightly.

"I suggest you make sure Mika doesn't over do it Sakon. We will provide five days of serum for her."

Sakon nodded and she hung her head low out of embarrassment. "My deepest apology for my condition Orochimaru-sama," Mika said softly feeling a hand pat her hair gently.

"You have done nothing wrong, we just don't want to irritate your body if it's stressed," The snake lord said when he motioned them to get up.

"Why do we need to find him so early?" Sakon asked out of respect to hear that high pitched laugh.

"I will be giving him his seal before the finals of the up coming Chunin exams." Orochimaru looked at Mika and said. "Since you can hide easily there won't be a problem for us at all."

They nodded and bowed again before he left them alone.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass of a trip." Sakon said when Ukon fused back into his body.

"I can imagine but where does he live?" Mika asked quietly walking with him to the living room.

"I'll tell you when we leave." He whispered when they saw the others lounging around.

Mika felt Tayuya's gaze and matched that challenging stare. Sakon just rolled his eyes when the taunting started again. It didn't help that Mika blushed but it was more out of anger than embarrassment. That and she kept awfully quiet when the bickering bitch kept running her mouth. He watched her move to the window with Tayuya hot on her ass.

"You know I'll get you to fucking crack sooner or later." She taunted poking the back of Mika's neck.

_Not on your life you annoying bitch!_ Mika thought and kept glaring out the window. It was a beautiful day and she wished she could enjoy the scenery without any disturbance. She tried to relax while Tayuya kept poking until she got pulled by her hair.

"You should know better than to ignore me." Tayuya spat holding her very close.

"I suggest you let me go, they think you like me or something." Mika whispered winking in a flirty way before she whipped her head back to see all the boys staring at them.

"So, are you two going to kiss or what?" Sakon taunted watching Mika have that playful smile on her face.

"Fuck no; I know that would turn your perverted ass on way too fucking much!" Tayuya shoved her away and stormed out to go into her room. They heard a loud slam and Mika rubbed her scalp to relieve the stinging.

"You are very lucky she didn't push you out the window." Jirobo said helping her up. She nodded and sighed from being so bored.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Mika asked to see all of them have blank stares on their faces.

"We don't have fun." Sakon sneered at her and spat. "We train and serve for Orochimaru-sama and that is it."

"Wow, such a nice life for a place like this." Mika spat sarcastically to earn a dark glare from him.

Jirobo and Kidomaru could not understand why they couldn't see how much they both were a like. If only their bet would just come to and end and they could stop worrying over it. Mika got pulled into the kitchen by Sakon and he sat her down. They didn't dare go in because of how pissed off he looked. No one would even dare to think about stopping him because he would have beaten them up badly, unless Ukon says otherwise. She watched him sit down in front of her and he pulled her chair closer to his.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Showing you how I play with a person who disrespects this place and Orochimaru-sama." Sakon hissed pulling out a kunai to shorten part of Mika's hair.

She widened her eyes when he continued to slash it five inches higher than what she was used to. It was now shoulder length like his and he put the kunai away quietly before tugging her face close to his.

"Don't you ever fucking speak like you know this place because I will personally torture you until your will to live breaks got it?" Sakon spat at her and she nodded slowly.

He let her hair go and made a mental note on how soft it got. There was a sea of hair all over the floor so she cleaned it up.

Mika didn't know what to expect when he took that kunai out. She thought for sure he was going to stab her or something. She didn't question the irritated twin about this but it did confuse the hell out of her.

"You look very different with your hair shortened." Kimimaro said coming in to get some food.

Sakon was surprised to see him walking at all but rolled his eyes and huffed when she stayed to herself. He figured this would make her angry but that back fired on him big time. She didn't feel like staying there but that stern gaze told her other wise.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Mika asked with a deep blush on her face. Sakon smiled tauntingly and nodded to watch her bolt out of the kitchen.

"What did she do to you, trash?"

"Fuck you," He growled and watched those green eyes narrow and he said. "I taught her a lesson about how important it is to train every day."

"Ah, well she is much smarter than she shows." That quiet voice said to make Sakon shudder.

_Woah, he didn't do a bad job._ Mika thought when she looked in the mirror while washing her hands. She dried them off and blushed when her whole body started tingling all of a sudden. Mika felt her chest react oddly and heat started to pool in between her legs.

"This fucking sucks." She muttered wondering how to take care of this problem before it got much worse.

"What is taking her so god damn long?" Sakon lied on his bed with Ukon.

"I'm sure she'll be out soon." The older twin said laughing at his facial expression and teased, "Are you that worried about her?"

He got pushed off the bed and he swore angrily. Ukon got back up on the bed and shoved Sakon off but he caught his wrist and fell down with him. Mika came in to see them on the floor. She laughed at their situation and blushed when they tackled her to the floor.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone about this got it? We will do things that even you won't want to experience again." Sakon hissed with a dark face.

Mika nodded and had a red face when Ukon rubbed her hair. "I like it short; we can see your eyes more." He said not getting off of her.

"Quit being nice to her, she could really make us look like fools about what happened" Sakon punched the back of Ukon's head and she frowned at him.

"I wouldn't say anything to begin with." Mika said seriously and continued, "I already told everyone the whole "gay" thing between you two was an obvious lie. Honestly, seeing how pale you both got would have been enough proof to shut them up."

"I told you she was nicer than what you think." Ukon teased only to get his face pushed down on top of her neck.

Mika blushed even more when Sakon's head got pushed down too. She didn't think they would stay like that but no one decided to move. Her body tried to relax when both pairs of lips kept pushing down on each side of her neck.

"G-Guys, I don't need bruises because of something stupid. Get off of me." She growled trying to roll out from underneath them.

Sakon smiled and kept nuzzling her to feel the skin heat up. Ukon tried to move off but felt dull nails dig firmly in his scalp.

_Stop doing that, it fucking hurts!_

_Let's tease her a little more._

_Why do I get the feeling that you actually are enjoying this?_

_I just want to make sure she has something we can tell the others about too._

"Please get the fuck off of me damn it. I don't like being trapped like this!" Mika whined when she felt on of them move up higher.

She didn't dare look down since her face was so red from embarrassment. Sakon held her tightly and moved his mouth down along the neck of her shirt. She felt her chest tingle all over again when those lips traveled to the middle of her neckline. Ukon wasn't pressing on her as much because he was bored with this. He didn't want to stay on top of her to begin with until he felt something touch up against his chest. Ukon blushed and didn't say a word when Sakon finished doing his teasing. They moved off of her and saw those green eyes darker than normal.

"Now we are even. You don't tell about us and we don't tell them about how you forced us to kiss you," Sakon said to watch her glare at him and he continued. "Unless you admit that you liked us on top of you."

Mika didn't saw a word and felt odd when she got off the floor. Whoever did the kissing was pretty skilled. Of course she wouldn't know too much about that since she never was in a relationship before. She has seen too many people fight just because one little thing goes wrong. Mika got on the bed and lied in between them. Her eyes drooped closed and she had a shy smile on her face.

"She must have liked it." Ukon whispered to his brother.

Sakon nodded and he didn't want to have those feelings for her develop right now. His body had other plans unfortunately. They ended up going to bed to get as much sleep as possible. This mission is really going to take a toll on them.

"M-Mika," Was all she heard in the middle of the night.

Both twins were rubbing up against her and apparently were having wet dreams. Mika could tell her body liked it so she began moving back and forth between them. Her mind exploded of a few situations and it made her blush and move faster. They kept panting and moving faster until their bodies weakened from fatigue. She fell into a deep sleep, cuddling up against Ukon's chest.

_God why is it so warm in here? _Ukon thought when he woke up. He saw a pool of blue hair in his vision and he blushed. Mika breathed softly on his neck to keep warming him up faster. She didn't move an inch when Sakon got up to see her on top of him. He laughed so hard he fell off the bed with a loud thud. She startled awake and stared right into Ukon's eye. Mika freaked out and jumped off of him.

"I-I am so sorry." Mika muttered bowing in apology. She ended up gathering some clothes and muttered, "Need to shower."

Both of them didn't expect for her to react like that and it was cute to see her all flustered. They blushed and couldn't get the thought of her naked out of their mental connection.

"Just fucking great we both like her!" Sakon growled out loud before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Are you jealous that I might want her too?" Ukon asked curiously to watch him blush darker.

He shook his head but knew that he was just denying himself. There was something really wrong with this picture. Sakon was still angry at himself but Ukon didn't even seem phased by the whole damn situation at all.

"You can take your showers now." Mika came back into the room holding her hair to keep her shirt from getting wet.

"There's a brush on the dresser." Ukon pointed to it when they gathered their clothes. She grabbed it and brushed through her shorter tresses. They watched her use a wind jutsu to dry it and they thought it was amusing. She looked back at them and blushed.

"What did I do?" She put the brush back on the dresser to wait for an answer. Instead, they left quickly to go get their shower done.

Mika walked into the kitchen to feel all eyes on her.

"What the fuck happened to your hair?" Tayuya asked when she got a bowl of cereal.

"I wanted it cut so I let Sakon do it." Mika stated eating a big spoonful while brown eyes looked at her wearily.

The other two really didn't know what was going to happen to her. They left the living room when it took too long for them to come out of the kitchen. She ate her food slowly before the twins came in with their make up back on.

"Did Orochimaru-sama notice it?" Tayuya teased and quirked an eyebrow up when they shook their heads.

"We figured this will be a good enough disguise on our mission." Sakon explained eating some cereal.

"Yeah like anyone would want to be around half a cross dressing boy."

"I thought you guys were going to leave next week." Jirobo interrupted the insults flying back and forth between Sakon and Tayuya, eating his second bowl of cereal.

"We were told to get it done as quickly as possible." Mika drank the milk out of her bowl before putting it in the sink.

She walked into the lab to get ready for her iron serum. Kabuto gave her a box with the needles needed for the mission.

"What time should I do the injections?" She asked to watch him smile.

"It doesn't matter as long as you do it once." Mika bowed and noticed Kimimaro kept staring at her the entire time.

"Hopefully that idiot makes sure you stay safe."

"Oh, I am sure we both will come back with no harm done."

Mika smiled and left the room to get some of her stuff packed. She found a few old bags in the closet so she packed on with random items. The twins came in to see her in the middle of the floor with shirts scattered everywhere. Mika found a tube of their teal lipstick and looked up at them nervously.

"I swear to god it was in here the entire time."

"Will you relax already; besides that one is empty." Ukon said watching her test it to see her try to get something to come out.

"You seem to be excited about this." Sakon watched her toss the tube back in the closet and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's going to be more interesting besides training here." Mika scoffed getting pulled closer to the glaring younger twin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 9**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Mission distraction part one**

"Did I tell you not to speak out of fucking line like that?" Sakon asked harshly and she blushed at him.

"I'm sorry." She looked down and asked, "Can you let me go?"

Ukon relaxed when he did but didn't like the scowl he gave him. It's not his fault she kept pestering him about the fortress being boring. He actually agreed with her but Sakon would strangle him if he knew he took her side. Sakon packed their clothes in another bag too and they found a different colored shirt.

"Do you remember stealing this from Tayuya?" He asked to see Ukon grin and they laughed.

Mika didn't pry in their business but had a hunch on why they have the shirt. She did think it was funny though and shook her head.

"Actually, Tayuya deserved getting her shirt taken off." Ukon said when she looked at him deadpanned.

"Yeah, she thought we were girls and decided to try and prove it by pulling our shorts down during training once." Sakon laughed at her face and teased, "She never wanted to see us for a month."

"I can imagine why in her defense."

"True, it's not every day you get a chance to see anyone naked around here." Sakon said only to watch Ukon roll his eye. "Well, you don't fucking count because you are my brother you idiot!"

"Whatever, the point is no one tried to get to know the opposite gender on a personal note like you have."

"Ah, well I just wanted to try and know what I am in for." Mika twirled her hair and said, "I am still unsure about being able to fit in with the rest of you."

Ukon ruffled her hair to try and loosen her up. He knew it would be tough for her to get used to things around here. She smiled softly and ruffled his hair back. Both of his eyes were visible and she liked them a lot. Yes, the makeup may make them look tired on him but it brings out that deep brown color that many would miss. A blush formed on his cheeks when Sakon pouted for not being part of it. He widened his eyes when both of them ruffled his hair and he laugh quietly.

"I think I understand why Orochimaru-sama wanted me to watch over you." Sakon said when he finished packing his bag.

"I still think it is odd for me to be this close to someone who is supposed to be in control." Mika said when she moved away from them.

"I'm not that bad; I could be much worse and make you do things you don't want." Sakon watched her blanch and he said. "But, you have gotten really good at knowing your place around here without having to be told what is where."

"Let's get going before we waste all the day light." Ukon smiled at Mika and said. "Please keep his ass in line when I sleep."

Sakon rolled his eyes when he entered his body. Mika laughed and got her bag ready when they walked into Orochimaru's lair. They bowed to him and he smiled.

"I wish you well on your mission."

Mika nodded and Sakon was going to say something but held his tongue. They were dismissed and the others greeted them at the entrance. "Make sure you stay hidden if trouble comes by." Kidomaru whispered to her before they left.

"Alright, we have to eat sparingly the whole way there okay." Sakon said when they traveled through the trees.

Mika nodded and kept an open mind in case something was lurking near them. She sent vines all over to scope out new territory as they kept moving. Sakon could tell she was the best choice for this mission because her techniques will be useful. Not only that, her quiet demeanor keeps him calm unlike Tayuya. He could still hear her taunting him in his head and it pissed him off. Mika watched him shake his head before looking elsewhere to enjoy the view.

_Well, at least he can be kind of relaxed around me._ Mika thought keeping a close watch out of the corner of her eye. Most of his stress obviously was from Tayuya bullying him all the time. The other two were alright but they still didn't see any flaws on how he led the whole team. She could point out a ton of flaws in his plans but she didn't dare say anything to him. She does not need him blowing up at her for trying to help fix it.

"So, how did you know Sasuke?"

"Oh, I don't know him on a personal level." Mika blushed at his stare and continued, "I was told to bring herbs to the fifth hokage because he was ill. When I left his office I watched some of their ninja fight. He was one of the few that stood out the most."

"Was he any good?"

"From what I saw he was more skilled than his team mates." They stopped to take a breather and she said. "His attitude needs some adjusting thought."

Sakon sat down on the ground to relax. They traveled pretty far for two hours. He figured if they can get to a half way point the rest of the day it would be fine. Mika watched the vines curl around her and so far no one was tracking them.

"How long did it take you to learn that jutsu?" Sakon tensed when a few of them were crawling over to him.

"The earth element was very easy for me. This one was my favorite techniques besides pulling people underneath the dirt." Mika looked down and watched her seal activate out on no where.

"Your body is still trying to adjust to the effects of your curse mark." Sakon watched her cross her arms out of irritation.

"Yeah but the headaches are gone so I am okay with that." She scoffed when they had that blue flame erupt all of a sudden.

"Calm the fuck down, I wasn't picking on you." He teased only to blush when she went back to normal with a flustered look on her face.

She ignored him for the rest of their down time and her question from a few days ago really bugged him.

"If you knew where Sasuke lived, why did you ask me what village he was from?" Sakon asked suspiciously when they got a move on.

"I never bothered to look at the name." Mika admitted and said, "All I know is that he was in a wicked bad mood when I visited."

"Of course, Konoha is the worst village to get any discipline."

Mika didn't really believe that was it. She did want to stay longer to watch Sasuke train but her mission wasn't completed at the time. Her job was basically to heal the wounded or sick from other villages. She rarely fought unless an ambush happened. Mika has a feeling that Sasuke will not be so easily distracted like Sakon hopes. That is something he would hate because he is so impatient. She didn't feel anything around them but something kept bugging her as well. Is this mission really something other villages do?

"Oi, what are you fucking doing?"

Sakon felt Ukon stir awake all of a sudden. Mika moved behind him and got caught off guard when she saw Ukon looking at her. She lost her footing and caught Sakon's ankle to pull him down with her. He growled when she landed on top of his back but didn't hear anything. Ukon blushed when her lips pulled away from his to see her frown out of frustration when he looked at her surprised.

"Are you okay?" She asked when Sakon faced her with glaring eyes.

"Luckily we didn't land on any damn rocks." He scoffed watching her look at him in a daze and he snapped, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Calm down you loud mouth," Ukon spat behind his neck and moved around to be beside his twin's head to look at her. "At least she asked if you were okay."

Mika looked down at the stern gaze Sakon kept giving her. She did not really want to give him an explanation on why she was feeling unsure. That kiss was an accident but Ukon was playing it cool like it didn't even affect him. In fact, she thinks he actually liked it more than she first guessed. Mika got up and held her hand out to help them up too. Ukon had his hand merge out of Sakon's chest to pull them up since his twin was being stubborn. She was a little surprised by that but then again he did go into her body in his second form.

"Staring at me will not make this mission go any faster." Ukon teased before he moved back behind Sakon's neck to sleep.

Mika looked away when Sakon didn't understand why he said that. They continued walking to replenish their chakra. Surprisingly, they got to the half way point much quicker than the younger twin even thought. He pulled her in a different direction to keep them hidden.

"We will stay here for now. This is going much quicker than I anticipated." Sakon said when she nodded.

"I can make a cave to hide in for the night." Mika did a few hand signs to form a small mass close to them.

"Was that the same thing you hid from us in?"

"Yes, unfortunately it breaks when I go into a deep sleep." Mika said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Huh, I am surprised your body doesn't weaken when it is up."

She just shrugged her shoulders and then felt an urgent feeling wash over her instantly. He watched her bolt in a thicket to hear trickling. Sakon blushed and completely forgot that it's tougher for a girl to pee in the woods. Mika felt better and used a leaf to wipe herself off. She came back over to his and looked up at the deep blue sky.

"I apologize that we are away from a public place." Sakon blushed deeper when she laughed at him.

"You don't have to worry, I am used to going when we had to travel long distances." Mika smirked at his surprised expression and laughed harder.

"Stop laughing at me, it's not even that funny."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then went back to drawing more signs in the dirt. Mika didn't activate them and he wondered why. They looked much different than the ones she made in the fortress and it confused the hell out of Sakon.

"What type of style is that?" She stopped drawing them around their area and sat down next to him.

"This is the older way to perform jutsus. You learn how to draw signs out instead of doing hand seals." Mika explained making one more sign in between them.

"That has to be annoying," Sakon sneered when she glared at him.

"Actually it teaches you patience which I know for a fact that you don't have." Mika mocked back at him with that sweet smile.

"Oh really, teach me something then if you know more than I do about patience." He looked at her seriously and she nodded when Ukon decided to separate from his body.

"I wouldn't pass up the chance of seeing you cooperate with someone brother."

"Fuck you; I am sure she would love to teach you too." He sneered at his brother and she rolled her eyes when he got shoved by him.

Mika laughed and got serious two seconds later. She gave them a stick to draw with since they need crisp lines.

"Okay, let's do something simple to start off with."

Mika did a few curves in the dirt and they followed her every move. She made a circle around it to seal it up and put her hand down on it.

"Add some chakra to it and hopefully they will activate together."

They all did at the same time and it was a healing dome. It disappeared and she smiled at them.

"Not bad at all. These do not eat up your chakra as much compared to doing your hands signs." Mika explained when she erased all the activated signs.

"Huh, that was pretty cool." Ukon looked at the other signs and asked. "What are those for?"

"They are my special barriers that keep others out." She said listening to the leaves rustle all over the place.

The twins really didn't believe she was that intelligent but these techniques keep proving them wrong. Mika didn't know what else to really teach them because the other seals were very complicated. One wrong mistake and the sign would blow up on you instead of the person it originally should attack.

It didn't take long for nightfall to come so they started a fire. After Sakon almost burned his hands off and Ukon had trouble trying to even get a spark going, Mika got it going with no problem. She didn't want them to set themselves on fire just because they wanted to prove they could do it. Ukon was still amused at how distracted he was around her. He even had thoughts about the kiss that happened earlier. It was a quick one but her mouth felt pleasantly nice up against his. In his sleep he couldn't stop thinking about her doing it again.

"Hello, take your damn bowl of food already!" Sakon snapped getting Ukon out of his daze to gingerly take the hot bowl.

Mika ate her ramen slowly to keep her stomach full for the rest of the night. The twins kept up their usual bickering back and forth and she laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Sakon snapped again watching her calm down.

"You two remind me of my siblings when they would fight." Mika said with a sad smile.

"Are you serious-," Sakon started when Ukon cut in and said. "I am sure we are much worse then they were."

"Oh, they were very jealous of each other." Mika laughed and teased. "You both are very fun to mess with."

"Yeah well if you keep doing that then our traveling will slow down." Sakon scoffed getting bumped by his brother.

She nodded and understood how important this mission was to him. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. The sounds of the crickets helped Mika relax when she put up the barriers to protect them. The twins were very fascinated by the multi-colors of each dome. They looked like rainbow bubbles that would zap any bug that got close to them.

"Mika, we have to get going!"

She woke up instantly and sat up to smack Sakon's chin with her forehead. He swore and glared down at her when she rubbed her head. Mika stood up and let the barriers down while she got rid of the signs in the dirt. Sakon moved closer to get a leaf out of her hair and she stayed really still. He moved away and she could breathe normally again. She hates that her heart started to pound ever since she over heard their conversation in the kitchen. They packed everything up before following the original path to Konoha.

"Oh shit, I need to stop for a second." Mika called to him and stopped to rummage through her bag.

Sakon came back and watched her take a deep breath before she injected the serum in her arm. She blushed when he looked at her arm before she packed up the bag again.

"I'm very sorry to stall our traveling." Mika stated when they began to move once again.

"I'll let it slide this time because I had a feeling you would remember to take your injection sometime." Sakon called back to her.

Mika had a shy smiled on her face when she heard the birds chirping all around them. He really was shocked that she was listening to him. She was the first one to ever not complain about how he did missions. The problem was that he didn't want her to be a pushover either and just be a tag along.

"How many siblings did you have?" Sakon asked to watch her look over at him with a smile.

"I had three; two brothers and a sister." Mika kept moving faster and said. "They were older than me but I still miss them."

"Doesn't it bug you that Kimimaro was the one who killed everyone in your clan?"

"Trust me; it does to a point where I want to kill him myself." She looked over at him angrily and snapped, "I am sure you and the other three would have prevented me from doing that."

Sakon shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer her. Sure they would have had to stop her from killing him because he is the strongest despite of his condition. He really wanted to see if she would put that fierce attitude in action on the Uchiha boy. Mika was still a little concerned about this mission but kept her vines watching out for any ambushes. She didn't feel anyone in the trees but remembered about the security the village had a long time ago. There were ANBU surrounding a certain area but her mind was foggy on where the place was.

They rested a few more times to give their sore legs a break. This time they both went their separate ways to go to the bathroom. Sakon blushed when he felt Ukon separate from him to go too. They met back up with Mika and she gave them something to snack on.

"It's not much but it will tide us over until tonight." She packed up the back while munching on the food.

"I'll come back out when you need me." Ukon said tiredly before he merged into Sakon's back.

"Don't ask; he just wanted to stretch his legs." Sakon stated and growled when he heard Ukon laugh in their mental link.

Mika started to laugh at his grumpy face and decided to get a move on before he yelled at her. She felt better after he stomach was filled again. Her body was getting very exhausted from the long stretch they still had to go. Sakon felt fatigued too but pushed them to go at least two more hours until they hid in another thick area of trees. He groaned fromm all the creaks his legs made when they sat down. Ukon came back out and looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern to watch him nod.

"Just massage your knees." Mika rubbed hers with a circular motion and said. "It should ease the tension in your muscles."

Sakon did and they started to relax slowly. He sighed and stretched his back out to hear a loud crack to make Ukon wince. Mika drew three quick signs to put up the barriers. She didn't want to use the vines anymore and wanted to keep her chakra flow relaxed for tomorrow. They made another fire and ate something to warm up their bellies. She did not make the cave structure this time and passed out against a tree. The twins lied down next to her in case someone could come through her barriers.

"How far do we have left to go?" Ukon whispered when Sakon watched her breathe.

"We should get there tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, this mission is going a lot faster than usual."

"This isn't even the hard part." Sakon looked at his twin and hissed. "The way back is going to be the biggest pain in the ass."


	10. Chapter 10

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 10**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Mission distraction part two.**

Mika woke up to feel both twins hugging her to stay warm. Their heads were buried in her neck and her cheeks lip up instantly. She noticed the domes had rain streaking down so she shook them awake urgently. Ukon rubbed his mouth higher on her neck before he moved away to rub sleep out of his eyes. Sakon did the same thing but he kept holding her waist. He blushed when she looked down at him all flustered and moved away quickly. She took out an umbrella and pointed to the rainy streaks.

"Well, there is only one way to travel now." Sakon let Ukon merge into his body and he knelt down to say, "Hold onto me when you get your injection done."

She blushed and got the needle out slowly because she got nervous. Mika packed the bag back up when she was done and slung both bags over her shoulders. She looked down at Ukon's sleeping head and frown out of frustration.

"Um, how am I supposed to hold you?"

"Fuck, just get on and I'll hold your damn legs." Mika blushed and felt his arms hold her tightly when she opened the umbrella.

"Just erase each sign on the ground and the barriers will disappear."

Sakon swiped all the signs away and got a move on despite the weird ass angle Mika was leaning. He didn't know why her weight was shifted to one side but it didn't really bother him any since he was used to holding onto her. She didn't want to disturb Ukon's head but the position she was in was hurting her back. She blushed when her chest moved up against his head and laid her chin on his soft tresses. Sakon was very glad she brought the damn umbrella because the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"C-Can Ukon feel anything that touches him?"

"Yeah but he won't do much about it right now." Sakon looked back to see her leaning on him and teased, "Oh, now I see why you asked."

"Shut up, leaning away wasn't that comfortable you ass." Mika snapped tugging on his hair in an annoying way.

He growled and she stopped to massage the area she tugged on too much. His face heated up at the relaxing tingle that traveled down his spine. Mika stopped touching his hair when the rain started to pour down harder. She kept her vines moving but there is no way in hell anyone would be outside unless they had a damn death wish.

"We are almost there." Sakon said when they saw a clearing to the forest coming up quickly.

She relaxed on his back and caught the scent of the rainwater mixed in with their shampoo. It smelt very nice to her and she tensed when Ukon's head moved and she yelped in surprise.

"H-Hey Sakon we need to stop."

Mika tugged on his hair in a gentler manner and he did a few feet away from the opening. He knelt down and let go of her legs to let them relax. She stretched them out and quickly did some hand signs to form a dome over them. Ukon was separated from Sakon and his face was beet red. He didn't know she was on top of him and opening his eye to her chest didn't help him any. She opened up both of their bags and tossed some clothes at them.

"I think this will be a good disguise for you two." Mika untied the rope around her waist and said. "We need to enter the village unknown and I am very sure they would recognize the color of our clothes."

"That's fine, but how do you suppose we change?" Sakon sneered and blushed when she turned around.

They untied their ropes to put on the normal looking clothes. To them it felt odd to wear them after so long of being in their traditional clothes.

"You can turn around now." He said when she peeked over her shoulder. She smiled and motioned them to turn around so she could change.

"I think taking your makeup off will be a good idea too." Mika said quietly when she put her pants on and a long black sleeved shirt.

She turned around to see a dark blush on Sakon's face and her face flushed too.

"Why the fuck did you watch me?" Her eyes narrowed at that sly smirk on his face.

Sakon couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her strip down. He was going to turn away but seeing her skin show made him want to see more. Her figure was more appealing that he thought and it was a big turn on for him. He still smiled perverted at her and laughed.

"You are very cute." He blurted out and looked away quickly when Ukon started to snicker

. He calmed down and took off his make up easily. The younger twin had a bit of trouble getting the thick line off from underneath his eyes. Mika came over to him and wiped it off with a wet piece of clothing. She gently wiped the brown eyeliner off from his eyes carefully to not get any inside of them. Sakon frowned, or maybe he pouted, the entire time only because he didn't want his brother to call him a sissy on not being able to take his own damn make up off.

"Okay, we should be able to go in undetected now." Mika stated, taking care of all their clothes and the rope in their bags.

"This might go very well after all." Ukon whispered when she erased the barrier signs.

The rain did let up but she kept the umbrella out just in case. They all walked to the front entrance of the leaf village and entered it quietly. There wasn't a lot going on but a few ninja were talking amongst themselves until they saw them.

"Hey, who are you?" A loud mouthed blonde asked only to get punched by a pink haired female for being disrespectful.

_Those were his team mates. _Mika thought when the twins stayed close to her in case this guy meant trouble.

"We are just passing through to get something to eat." She smiled sweetly at him and Sakon rolled his eyes, getting pinched from behind by his brother to stop doing that.

"Oh, you can eat with us if you'd like." Someone said behind the two ninja.

Sakon and Ukon knew about him but never told Mika anything. They did agree to at least eat something since they didn't snack in between their break this time. They all sat down at a ramen stand and the blonde really knew how to wolf his food down. Both twins blanched at how much he could eat and they bet he could eat more than Jirobo if they had a contest.

"Thank you all very much for your hospitality," Mika said, chewing her noodles slowly and smiled. "My name is Akim and these are my comrades Sky and Cry."

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Naruto. This is Sakura and our sensei Kakashi." Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen.

They nodded and ate what they could handle to keep their bodies full and alert. Mika kept to herself while the hyperactive kid tried to get the twins to talk. Sakon was really going to start throwing punches when she held his wrist.

"Try to calm your nerves, we will leave shortly," Mika whispered to him before letting his wrist go.

Sakura decided to do the honors and slap him to shut his ass up and apologized for his rude behavior.

_I really can't believe no one else besides Pinky hits him. He is fucking annoying._

_True, but we are guests so act like one you idiot._

_Fuck you Ukon, by the way how do you think she came up with our names?_

_I don't know but it was a good cover._

"Thanks again for treating us to lunch." Mika smiled and bowed down to Kakashi politely.

He smiled through his mask and then watched them go with some interest. _They are a bit young to be traveling on their own. The girl seems to be stronger than the brothers are._

"Mika can you sense Sasuke, I am going crazy being in this shitty village." Sakon whispered to her when they walked through various streets.

She nodded and they entered a training ground to see other students practice their techniques on each other. Some of them were very entertaining to watch but kept going to see the Uchiha practicing all by himself. He kept attacking a dummy with a kunai and shurikens until he hid. She could feel his chakra in the tree but never went after him.

"Where the fuck is-" Sakon's mouth got covered by Ukon's hand when Mika sent her vines out to catch the crafty kid.

Sasuke swore and glared at them when he saw her with a permanent hand seal.

"What do you want?" He spat at her with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Huh, for the Uchiha clan you are not very surprising now are you?" Mika spat back to feel his chakra flare all of a sudden.

She smirked at how easily hot tempered he was and kept a tighter hold on him. She switched hand signs and he was underneath the ground and struggled to get out. This reminded him of a training technique but never knew someone else could perform it so well. This girl wasn't even that old much less the same age as he was.

"I suggest you get stronger or else your opponents will keep trapping you like this." She said, leaving him in there until he could not track them at all and could move out of the dirt.

_Who the hell were they? _Sasuke thought to himself and couldn't believe a girl was that much stronger than he was. They weren't even from around here and that bugged him even more. The girl mentioned his clan but he has never seen her before. He went back to training and destroyed the dummy to get out all of his frustration.

Sakon actually praised Mika this time. He didn't say it out loud but he did like that fierce glow in her eyes when Sasuke was captured. She really did belong with them no matter what the other fuck heads said. Ukon did not fuse back inside of his brother until they were at least an hour away from the village. Mika sighed and liked the fact that the twins never complained about wearing normal clothes. They look so much better than the purple rope around their waists and she liked seeing him more comfortable. She stole a few glances at him when he wasn't looking and smiled softly to herself.

"What do we tell Orochimaru-sama?"

"Don't worry about that now. We will think of something later. The way back is going to be the toughest part."

_I think she likes you._

_Shut up Ukon! I don't need you pestering me about that the entire way back._

_I'm not doing it on purpose; you are just too thick headed to realize she keeps glancing over at you._

Sakon looked back to catch her staring and she looked away embarrassed. He laughed and paid attention to the sky. It had to be the darkest silver he has ever seen on a mission so he stopped to watch her land next to him.

"I think you should climb back on me in case it rains again."

Sakon knelt down and she had the umbrella ready. She lied up against him and rested her chin on top of Ukon's head again. He ran quickly when they rain started to down pour out of no where. Mika held onto the umbrella as tight as she could while gusts of wind blew all over the place. He could barely see after an hour of moving so they stopped until it let up.

"Well this fucking sucks." Sakon complained in the protection dome.

"Relax; you had to expect some weather on missions." Mika shook the umbrella out and teased. "It's not always going to be nice out."

Ukon came out of his back and watched the rain pour harder. He could barely see two inches in front of the dome and it bothered him. He was glad they did stop because this was a very dangerous situation. The wind kept howling all around them and that could really do some damage. Mika started a warming technique to dry their damp clothes. They felt more comfortable until they had to use the bathroom again.

"This raining isn't helping any."

"Stop whining Sakon, at least you can pee standing up." Mika yelled from behind a bush.

Ukon laughed and she blushed when they got closer. She wiped as quietly as she could before pulling her pants up to stand up right behind Sakon. Mika tip toed over to him and jumped on his back. He blushed at the feel of her chest against him and groaned when he landed face first into the dirt.

"Do you fucking mind at all?" He snapped rolling underneath her to see that smile on her face.

"I get that we are on a mission, but you definitely need to lighten up a little." Mika teased brushing the dirt off his flustered face.

She was going to get up when he held her around the waist unexpectedly. He did not want her to rub anymore than she had to since his body was slightly attracted to the contact. Sakon sat up and let her go before sitting on his knees. Mika scooted away but really wanted to feel more of the heat that radiated off his skin.

"Did you like him holding you?" Ukon teased to watch her grin.

"I did only because he was warm."

Sakon couldn't imagine why since he knew for a fact his body got warm when he was aroused. He glared at his twin's stupid smile and flipped him off to leave him alone. Ukon rolled his eye and watched Mika draw more signs and activated them quietly. They got another blast of heat before it calmed down to a low warming sensation.

"This should keep the cold out of the dome." Mika explained, watching the rain keep coming down with no sign of stopping.

"Can you teach us more signs?" They asked simultaneously and she laughed at them.

"Are you really that bored to want to learn something?"

"Either that or we could fuck you." Sakon said seriously, getting shoved by Ukon out of irritation and spat, "But of course he would have a problem with it."

They started throwing insults at each other and Mika kept watching them out of amusement. She really thought it was hilarious they kept wrestling for no reason at all and she started to laugh. Mika sucked them down in the ground to separate them. They glared at her angrily and she just kept that sweet smile on her face.

"Let us out of here!"

"Nah, I'll keep you in there until you both relax." Mika lied down next to them and teased, "Unless you apologize to each other."

"Whatever, you are the reason why we are fighting." Sakon muttered with a deep blush on his face.

She looked at them dazed until her cheeks heated up heavily. Ukon didn't like seeing her that way and glared at his idiot of a twin. Sakon was smiling triumphantly and it was the same snide one that made her skin crawl. Mika thought of something and laughed all of a sudden. They looked at each other and watched her lips curl up into her own fierce smile.

"Oh, I supposed he didn't tell you about yesterday then." Mika said softly to watch Ukon blush with a frown.

"I never ask him anything unless it's important."

"Aw, that is so sweet," She teased Sakon moving close to his face.

He was going to try and bite her but she ruffled his hair. Mika liked seeing him angry so she tested him by pressing her forehead up against his. He felt very warm and her face got warmer when he shoved his mouth up against hers hard. She froze at the sensation that washed over her before she pulled away quickly. Ukon actually laughed at their frustrated faces.

"Well, how was he?"

"Not bad at all." Mika said and ruffled his hair too before she whispered to him. "I liked yours better. It was so much nicer."

Ukon looked away flustered but enjoyed the fact that she liked him more. She moved away far enough before letting them out. They didn't even try to do anything because their bodies were reacting enough to her teasing as it was. Mika blushed and looked around to see that the rain finally started to let up.

"Finally, that was a terrible storm." She said, putting the dome down.

"We should head out a little further before stopping for the night."

Ukon went back into Sakon's body to sleep off his emotions. They stood up and continued to travel through the trees quickly. She sent out her vines and they stopped someone from following them but she didn't dare check to see who it was. Sakon couldn't really keep his head straight after what they did. He didn't think she would keep going along with the kiss but she didn't move any either. His own body had a strange tingle wash over because of the contact but he didn't want to think about that emotion right now.

"I caught someone but they won't remember anything." Mika did a hand sign and said, "These vines send out a powder that makes people forget why they are even going after anyone."

_Okay, that is just plain creepy._

_Oh sure, you say that after you kissed her._

_Fuck off will you? I hate myself for doing that already!_

_You shouldn't, that is what loves feels like._

_Whatever, I am surprised she didn't try to kiss you yet._

Mika laughed to herself at his serious face. She didn't know he would think that hard about the kiss. It was different but she actually enjoyed it more than he probably did. Mika shook her head and kept going until Sakon landed on the ground. She went down too and he relaxed against a tree.

"We'll stay here for the night; I am way too tired to keep traveling now." Sakon yawned and sat down to get comfortable.

"That's fine by me. We made up good distance for a two hour delay."

"Yes, but it was the best damn delay we ever had." Ukon separated and sat down next to her and said, "You really are good at teasing us the right way."

Mika did know how to respond to that so she put their bags down to start a fire. Sakon shuddered at the thought of what she was thinking right now. She got out a packet of curry and cooked it in a small pot. The younger twin moved closer to her only because the fire was warm. Ukon pulled Mika over to settle this once and for all.

"Okay here is the thing, we both like you okay." He said and Sakon blushed angrily at the fire.

"I-I see, but I thought you didn't want that sort of thing." Mika muttered while she stirred the food slowly.

"He said that, but I don't really care what he says." Ukon smirked at Sakon and teased, "I am sure he would have manned up and told you he liked you sometime."

"Shut the fuck up already. This is why I hate having girls on our god damn team!"

"Of course, we are always your problem." Mika sneered only to have the younger twin pull her face over to look at him.

"You have been a threat ever since we met." He spat back and was going to pull away when Ukon pushed their heads together to force them to kiss.

_God damn it Ukon, let me go!_

_No way, besides I think she really likes your mouth on hers._

Mika wrapped vines all around Ukon's wrists to let them go. He softened his grip and Sakon pulled away from her quickly. She smiled shyly at the fuming twin but they didn't really say anything about that small spark they felt. It was best to leave it alone until he was ready to submit to his feelings.

"Damn, maybe I should have kissed you first." Ukon muttered when the vines vanished from his wrists.

Mika laughed and served them each a bowl of bland curry. Sakon kept staring at her and wondered if she would have enjoyed kissing him with the lipstick on. He blushed and ate quickly to ignore Ukon's questioning gaze. They really didn't speak much after that so they settle down after Mika activated the domes again. She sighed and lied down next to the grumpy twin. Ukon smiled and fell asleep while he heard angry mumbling from his brother. He truly was a whiner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 11**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Mission distraction part three and completed!**

_Why do I feel so warm and who the hell is on top of me?!_ Mika thought opening her eyes to see Ukon sleeping on top of her. She blushed and felt arms wrapped around her waist too so Sakon must have cuddled with her to keep them warm. That or both were just a bunch of fucking perverts. Mika's heart sped up when she felt something poke at her from both of them and it started to make her panic.

Sakon ended up rubbing her stomach while Ukon nuzzle her collarbone. Mika's body heated up and her own arousal was aching with need. She tried to ignore that sexual craving it wanted but feeling those hands rub up to her breasts to squeeze them made her mind change quickly. Her heart kept pounding when they both rolled their hips up against her to sigh in pleasure.

"S-Stop it you two," Mika groaned, blushing when their lips rubbed up against her skin.

Ukon kept adding more pressure in between her legs to feel her body wet with more need. Mika didn't moan out loud but her body released on its own from all of the grinding. They didn't really stop until she couldn't feel anything poking her anymore.

"Oh my fucking god," Sakon groaned five hours later. "Ukon get off of me damn it!"

His twin rolled off of him and groggily looked around to see where Mika went. She was fixing some breakfast and gave them their bowls.

"So are we going to travel all day and night to get home?" Mika asked, eating her food slowly.

"We should stop one more time to rest our legs." Sakon looked at her and said. "I noticed your legs are not doing well at all."

"That is true, but traveling had nothing to do with it." Mika snapped at him with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just drop it already."

Ukon was really wondering what she was all flustered about but let it go because of her angry face. Mika stayed quiet and put her bowl in the bag to go into some bushes. Sakon's face was a little too stupid for Ukon's liking and it pissed him off.

_Stop looking like that. It really screams PERVERT!_

_Oh, like I didn't catch you staring her down when you ate?_

_So, at least I don't want to spy on her going to the fucking bathroom!_

They both glared at each other and huffed, looking away when she came back all relaxed. Mika got out her serum and injected it quick. Ukon wondered why she had to rub her arm after every injection. She closed up the box and one more syringe was left before trouble hits. She packed up everything else and the older twin decided to travel with them this time.

"I feel more energetic today to try and travel with you guys." Ukon kept his eyes focused on the path and exclaimed, "Besides, I miss not feeling the breeze on my face."

"True, it is fun to jump all over and hearing everything around you."

Mika kept her vines on guard and they kept going a little further until Ukon did get very exhausted. He tried to fight that sleepy feeling to keep up with her but he couldn't. Sakon whistled at her to stop so he could merge in his body and catch up.

"At least he tried to travel as much as he could."

"Yeah, but he normally doesn't talk either. Coming out on his own is something he never really does."

"I can imagine why, his body is just like mine in a way," Mika looked at him and said. "He might have low iron too."

Sakon really never thought to ask Kabuto why his body gets so run down but he had to ignore that in case someone were to sneak up on them. He kept pushing them to travel a lot further than he first thought. Mika liked how nice it was outside and the sun even made the tree tops look very pretty. That storm did a lot of damage to some branches and it made her angry. She normally doesn't react so much but when anything nature wise gets struck down it pisses her off to no end.

"Come on, we'll stop here for a rest," Sakon called out to her two hours later.

He turned in a different direction and Mika followed. They stopped at a stream and she cooled off her face. Sakon sat close to her and he smiled with content. Maybe it was the weather but he really liked seeing a smile on her face. Mika blushed at his stare and looked away embarrassed.

"Maybe we should change back into our other clothes." She suggested but he didn't even pay any attention to what she said.

His eyes concentrated on the water flowing lazily down the stream. Sakon gripped her wrist and tugged their bags off before plunging into the cold water. Mika shriek and started swimming over to the edge but he pulled her back close to him. She blushed at how much warmer he actually is. His pale skin wasn't as cold as she expected it to be.

"I really would like to swim with you right now." Sakon whispered in her ear and watched her cheeks flush heavily.

"B-But the water is f-fucking freezing!"

"I'll keep a nice hold on you then."

He held her around the waist tighter than normal and kicked his legs. Mika moved her arms gingerly and kept her face down when her nipples decided to harden from the cold water. She felt his body rub up against her more than she would like and he laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything." Sakon teased, watching her swim them closer to the edge and he decided to let her go.

"I told you I hate getting wet." Mika hissed, using a heat seal to dry her clothes off.

Sakon got out of the water and got smacked in the back of the head by Ukon. He rolled his eye at the angry glare his brother gave him and laughed again. Ukon shoved him back into the water and stuck out his tongue when he emerged back up.

"Thanks for the warning you dumb ass!" He grumbled, shivering uncontrollably when the younger twin got out of the cold water again to join in the shivering.

"Come here, I'll dry you both off."

They got closer to her and she did some hand signs to warm them up and dried their bodies off easily. Mika cut off her chakra to reserve it for later. She blushed again when Sakon kept up that annoying stare. She didn't think he was into her that badly, but that odd stare is making that suspicion worse.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Aw, you don't like him looking at you all love struck?"

"UKON, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IS NOT THE REASON WHY I AM STARING." Sakon yelled, pushing him on the ground.

The older twin growled and yanked his ankle to have him go down too. They never expected Mika to sit on top of them when they rolled on top of each other. She laughed and used her vine seal to keep them in place.

"I think you should stop your pointless fighting." Mika felt Ukon growl underneath her and she teased. "I can force you two to make out again if you want. I know you loved it the last time."

"Hell fucking no, we will stop!" Sakon pleaded, feeling her vines let them go when she moved away.

They got off of each other and watched her wash the dirty bowls and pan in the stream. Usually they would push anyone they went on missions with in the stream. In her case, she would probably kill them if that was going to happen so they stayed put. She finished drying them and then packed everything up to look at the blue sky.

_She is acting very odd today._

_No, she is just better at putting up with us than the others._

_True, I can not imagine Tayuya ever agreeing to do things your way._

_Fuck you, I just do things differently to try and help!_

_Sometimes it gets annoying when you boss everyone around._

_Whatever, I thought leaders were supposed to be feared._

_Does it really look like she fears you this way?_

_Shut the hell up you idiot. _

"Hello, anyone listening in there?" Mika waved her hand in front of Sakon's face.

"Huh?" He grabbed it out of reflex and smiled slyly at her wide eyes.

"D-Do you want to keep going until dusk?"

Sakon didn't answer her; instead he pulled her down to kiss her forehead. Her seal activated and the thorny vines formed all over her skin. Mika frowned and moved away to try and calm her emotions.

"Yes, we will keep going until dusk." Sakon whispered, seeing her body flame for no reason at all.

Was she really that intimidating around them? Maybe Ukon was right that he wasn't being fair to her. He didn't think she would lose control so freely but her body never relaxed at all.

"Mika, concentrate on something fun." He got up and hugged her shaking body.

"I don't know what is going on with me," Mika said with a very scared tone. They both never heard her sound so frightened before and Ukon came over to rub her back gently.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said hugging her from behind and whispered, "We will keep you safe."

Mika eventually relaxed and her curse mark calmed down. She blushed heavily at the fact that they both were hugging her tightly to keep her in place.

"Um, you can let go now." Her voice sounded nervous when Sakon looked down at her with concern instead of his usual bored or angry expression.

"Fine, we need to get going anyways."

Ukon did not want to let her go, so Sakon had to pry his grip off of her. Mika smiled at his concern before he went back to sleep. She hated how this mark was so sensitive to her emotions. The panic attacks were ten times worse for her so she was grateful they understood. Mika didn't expect them to handle the situation well because she was sure they would have been mean about it.

"Thanks for helping me."

Mika frowned slightly and picked up her bag. Sakon didn't answer her because he could care less that she was a bit embarrassed about the episode. He was just glad she was okay instead of passed out like he expected her to do. The curse mark can do horrible things to one's body.

Ukon had the same thing happen to him a few times but his reaction was so much worse. He would kick and scream when he slept until his body fused with the mark and got used to changing in his second state. Sakon's didn't really have much of a problem to the seal. He made sure to keep his chakra even with the reaction of his body changing. Nothing really happened after their bodies got used to the mark but sometimes changing all of a sudden was an unfortunate side effect.

"You will get through those panic attacks," Sakon said when they started to take their route back to the sound village. "That mark on your arm is trying to merge with your chakra points."

"Why does it have to do that though? I don't understand."

"Well, you could go insane if you don't." He looked at her and explained. "Your body will crumble under all that pressure and it will eventually drain you all the way down until you have nothing left. I suggest you just welcome the mark in before that happens."

"How did you handle the changes?"

"I didn't have a problem letting my body surrender to the seal." Sakon frowned and looked forward when he said, "Ukon had the same reaction as you until his body accepted the seal."

Mika didn't ask anymore questions since his body language changed rapidly. She continued to let the vines trace and didn't feel any tugs. They went slower to give their legs some comfort from running so damn fast. Sakon ended up moving closer to her and she kept looking forward. His concentration seemed to falter a lot when he felt her vines help him stay up on the branches.

_Well, at least she helps me when I am off my game._

_True, Tayuya would have taunted you until you ran so fast to pull something._

_Anyways, she is much quieter than I expected._

_No duh, you didn't really like that last question she asked._

_I don't think you would either you ass._

_Try being nice and talk first. You never know what will happen._

_Yeah yeah!_

"So how did you learn so many techniques in such a short time?" Sakon asked, listening to her whistle a few times.

"I was taught through telepathy and physical ways to help me gain mental and physical strength." Mika whistled a few more times and then explained. "Normally people would look at me funny when I tell them that. I don't like saying anything because I was taught differently than how you are taught now."

"Yeah but what do you tell ones who want to know?"

"I just remember how I am taught and mimic the best way I can." She laughed at his face and teased. "I told you it was a different way to remember everything. I am sure you learned your moves at a quick pace too."

"I did but not mentally like you have." Sakon watched her vines underneath his feet and said, "It had to be confusing to remember everything."

"Oh, it was when I first started but each element has a different mental saying and hand seal so I was fine." Mika laughed at a thought and said. "The only one I had trouble with was water because I always turned it into ice."

All that talking kept them moving at a moderate pace for the past few hours. He kept quiet after that and he was shocked at how far they got.

"We are almost to the fortress."

Mika nodded and kept her concentration high until they safely got to the door. She didn't want them to get in trouble so they changed their clothes before going back to Orochimaru's lair. They knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in." Sakon opened the door and they entered the dark room to bow respectfully to the smiling snake lord.

"I trust everything went well." They nodded and Sakon looked up at him.

"Sasuke was very skilled from what we saw. He has no clue that we were spies and Mika taught him his place."

"Excellent, I give you both a week off from training for doing a successful mission." Orochimaru smiled at Mika and said. "Thank you for doing a fine job my dear. Now we wait until the finals."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," They said before leaving the lair quietly.

Mika took out the box from the bag and decided to take it back to the lab. She didn't want to forget about it and have Kabuto rip her head of. She walked down to the door and knocked on it, smiling when Kimimaro answered it.

"I see that piece of trash kept you out of harms way." She nodded and walked into the room to place the box on a desk.

"You didn't have to bring it back right away." Kabuto said, watching her shrug her shoulders.

"I just wanted to in case I forgot." Mika bowed to him and Kimimaro watched her leave.

"She is such a nice girl. Too bad the other five were not like her." Kabuto mused writing more information on some medical sheets.

Mika decided to gather some clothes and get a shower going since she could feel all the grease on her body. She ended up entering the bathroom, not knowing the shower was already running. She blushed and turned around to leave when Ukon was in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had deep blush on his face but did not move to let her leave.

"We don't take long to shower." Ukon moved in and closed the door to lock it and whispered. "I just stepped out to get some more of our shampoo."

"Damn it, what is taking so long for…you…to get… here?" Sakon saw Mika standing next to Ukon.

He looked down and closed the curtain quickly to hide his body. His twin climbed in with the new shampoo bottle and he smacked his head.

"What the fuck is she doing in here?!"

"Relax dude, I was going to leave when I accidentally noticed the shower was on." Mika sat down near the door and said. "Your brother said your showers will be done quick and let me stay."

"Yeah, well don't you dare fucking peek or I'll kill you!"

"Right, like I want to see you naked," Mika said sarcastically, laughing mentally when she heard a growl come from the shower curtain.

Ukon laughed at his brother's protests and squirted some shampoo on his hair to rinse all the grit out. Sakon growled from him to loosen his tight grip and relaxed when he circled his fingers slower. He really didn't want to think about what she was doing outside of the shower. It was bad enough that he was touching himself when he heard the door open and silently close. He should have known it was her because he couldn't sense any chakra.

"Just calm down already," Ukon whispered to him and ruffled all over his hair to make sure the shampoo was out. Sakon slapped his hand away and did the same thing to his hair.

"Not so fucking hard you idiot!"

"Having trouble in there?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Sakon fumed, grabbing a wash cloth to clean his body off and snapped. "I'd like to see you relax in here when someone else is outside of the shower."

"If you really want to stay then I don't have a problem with that." Mika smiled when she heard the curtain get pulled back a little to see Sakon's red face.

"Fine, I am done so what are you going to do about that?"

She got up and grabbed a towel to open it up for him. Mika closed her eyes and he waved his hand in front of her face in case she was trying to peek. He jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist when she let go. Ukon was done five minutes later and she did the same with him. He was easier to climb out without a problem but Sakon still hated the fact that she was in there with them.

"Now you close your eyes so I can get in there," Mika said, watching them keep their eyes shut before slowly stripping out of her dirty clothes.

_This is not good._

_Just calm your horny self down. It's not that hard to do._

_Right, like I am going to believe you don't want to see her naked?_

_At least I don't want to fuck her every time I am close to her!_

They heard the curtain close and they opened their eyes. They had a glaring contest until they heard her humming something random. Mika welcomed the warm spray on her body and rubbed the dirt and grease out of her hair. She put some shampoo on it and scrubbed it thoroughly before rinsing it out.

"We need to leave," Sakon said, covering up Ukon's mouth when he got all of her clothes to drag them and his twin out of the bathroom.

He had a sly smirk on his face when they walked back into their room to shut the door quickly. To him, this should make her think twice about coming in on his shower. He just hopes Ukon won't run out and spoil his fun. His older brother just frowned at him the whole time but he didn't really care.

Mika sighed and cleansed her body off from all the dirt that covered her skin. She didn't think five days was enough to get a layer of dirt on her but she was very wrong. Oh well, it was gone now and she felt so much better. She ended up having a series of tingles shoot down her spine. The scent of her shampoo mixing with theirs was a major turn on.

"That really wasn't a smart idea." Ukon complained when they decided to get dressed after a half hour. They normally would do this but since Mika was around they couldn't. Sakon rolled his eyes and held up her head band from her old village.

"I don't know why she still needs this but I found it buried in her shirt."

The older twin shrugged and brushed his hair before Sakon took it angrily to brush his own. He rolled over on the bed and heard soft footsteps come up to their door.

"You both are so DEAD when I am dressed!" Mika snapped, kicking the door open.

Sakon blushed at her when she walked up to him in only a towel to snatch the head band from his grasp. She got the clothes they took and he smiled at her with that sly smirk again.

"What are you going to do now?"

She entered the closet and slammed the door to answer his question. Ukon laughed when he tried to peek in the crack of the wall. Sakon's didn't move quickly enough and got smacked in the nose by the handle. He cursed and held his nose when Mika glared at him. She still sort of cared enough to place her hands on his to heal through them.

"Next time you take my clothes, I will tell the others what you did to Ukon."

"Oh really and what are you going to do when I tell them you like us both?"

"I doubt you are brave enough to do that." Mika spat, watching him glare at her and she said. "You would be too embarrassed to say it in front of them."

Ukon handed her the brush and she pulled it through her hair roughly to get all the snarls and her frustration out. She kept her eye on Sakon but didn't pay any attention to how close the older brother got to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 12**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Time off and a random game.**

"You know, the more you keep staring at him the jealous I get."

Mika pulled her head back when Ukon was close to her face. He laughed at Sakon's reaction but was silenced when she pushed his face down onto the bed. Mika blushed heavily when two arms snaked around her waist to hold her closer to Sakon's chest. She let go of Ukon's damp hair and he pouted at her situation. Actually, it was better than the first thing Sakon wanted to try and do. Thank god Mika was wearing a towel because both would be dead by now.

"No fair, you always get to hold onto her."

"Stop whining, I thought you were supposed to be more mature." Sakon sneered when he laid his chin on her head.

Ukon stuck his tongue out and grumbled to himself while Mika laughed. She thought he looked so cute all flustered. He moved closer to her and blushed when she pulled him in an awkward hug. Mika didn't want him to feel left out so she decided to even the score.

"Which of us do you like more?" Sakon asked, watching Ukon look up at him surprised.

Was he really trying to piss him off that much? He really didn't expect him to get jealous over her liking him too. He frowned at Mika's thoughtful look and she kept her hold around his shoulders.

"I really can't choose between you," Mika admitted and continued. "You both are too much fun to hang around together than separated." That made them both blush and she smiled softly at them.

_Well that is interesting._

_Yeah, I really thought I would have to tie you down to stay away from her._

_Oh really then you really do like her that much?_

_Fuck you; at least she wants us instead of one. That would have been awkward._

_True, seeing you with that love struck face would make me sick to my stomach._

_Shut up already! I don't tease your sorry ass when I watch you drool over her now do I?_

"C-Can we go to bed now? I am really beat," Mika yawned and snuggled up against Ukon's head.

They laughed and pulled her down to snuggle up against either side of her. Maybe she would be fun to share their feelings with. Ukon caressed her hair until he fell into a deep sleep.

"Where the fuck is Twinkles and Smart ass?"

"They got the week off for being successful on their mission." Kabuto said, watching the three fighting against each other.

They were going back and forth trying to capture each other in different jutsus. Kimimaro observed as well with his usual bored expression. He was up to seeing how strong they really were but so far nothing sparked his interest. Tayuya was able to capture both boys in her trap and smiled at their scared expressions.

"I think that is all for the training today."

Tayuya let them go and they complained about being strangled in their own minds. She rolled her eyes and snapped at them to shut up. They all left to leave Kimimaro to himself and he started to train. He hasn't tried to change into his other form ever since Mika healed him. His reflexes got quicker when he heard rustling all around him.

"Come out or else I will kill you." Kimimaro held out his hand and shot some bone fragments at the spot where the noise came from.

No one was there and he was very frustrated about it. He never been caught off guard before and kept his concentration on attacking a dummy. Kimimaro took out a kunai and pointed it dangerously close to Mika's throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on your chakra levels, if that is okay with you," She said, putting her hands up in defense mode.

Kimimaro put the weapon down when he felt that she was telling the truth and she relaxed. Mika drew four signs she had before and sat down with him. She added some chakra to form a dome over them along with the chakra strands going over to Kimimaro's body. He felt very relaxed and could tell her healing skills were far more superb than Kabuto's.

_She really doesn't hesitate to help someone in need._ Kimimaro thought, keeping his usual frown to mask his fascination for her technique.

Mika could feel a major change in his body and kept healing the hurt before she let the dome down. She didn't want to over do it on him so she cut off her chakra.

"Did your mission go smoothly?"

"Yes, we made sure to give ourselves breaks in between so our bodies didn't get too exhausted."

"Good, I hope this Uchiha is as good as Orochimaru-sama praises." Kimimaro crossed his arms and said. "If he is not then I I won't hesitate to kill him myself."

"I am sure he will fit in the criteria around here."

"He better or else I'll teach him a lesson he will never forget." Sakon came in with Ukon right behind him.

They were wearing normal clothes and the quiet Kaguya looked at them bored. This was the first time he has ever seen any of the five without a uniform on so it didn't help that the leader was not intimidated by his stare.

Mika got up and smiled at Kimimaro before she left with them. He felt much better after this healing and he continued to train. His curse seal activated and the dummy didn't have a chance when he kicked the wooden head clean off its wooden shoulders.

"So, what would you guys like to do today?" Mika asked, as the trio walked down the hallways.

Ukon kept his mouth shut but really wanted to tell her. They were going to take her to their special spot and only Sakon would make it look like she did something horribly wrong. He ignored her question and kept walking to the main door to go outside. She also noticed their clothes and smiled with content. Maybe down time was the only way they would relax and show their personalities.

_Why the fuck are you being a high class jack ass to her?_

_You know how bad I am at surprises you idiot. I would have spoiled the whole thing._

_Stop calling me names or else I'll kick your fucking butt!_

_Whatever, we are almost there so fuck off already will you?_

"Let's play tag." Sakon said out of the blue, looking back at Mika and teased. "I think you were right; I do need to learn how to loosen up."

"Okay, what are your rules?"

"Don't worry about them it won't last that long."

"You just have to capture us at the same time."

Both twins darted off in the trees to leave Mika with a shocked face. Something was definitely up with Sakon since he would never admit he needed to relax. That and Ukon was tagging along with him so this was a set up in a way. She kept calm and listened to the wind rustle all over the place. Mika jumped into a tree and tracked one of the twins down. She used her vine jutsu to capture Ukon easily. They hung him upside down and she smile up at him.

"Good luck trying to catch Sakon." Ukon mused when she poked his forehead.

"Oh don't worry; you are going to help me." Mika did another jutsu to disguise herself as the older twin and teased. "Have fun hanging for a while."

_Oh my fucking god!_

_What is up with you?_

_Just watch your back at all costs; she is coming for you._

Sakon didn't understand why he sounded so hesitant but kept traveling around until he saw something move. A figure was hiding in some of the trees; smirking Sakon pounced on the shadow to hear a loud thud.

"What the fuck Ukon?" The older twin rolled his eye and got up to glare at him.

"You really are love struck today." Sakon shoved him and left with a dark face.

_Hm, he didn't seem to notice anything different._ Mika mused, following him but never let him see her again. She actually laughed at how much frustration he had about her being so slow. Mika kept quiet when Sakon looked over at her and he frowned slightly. He jumped in front of him and just wanted to wonder why he was still following him?

"You do realize we are running from Mika right?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled slyly at his angry face.

"You don't seem to realize how incredibly dull you can be huh?"

"Fuck you; it's not my fault she is so damn slow catching us!" Sakon got tackled by her and she held him down tightly when he spat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Heh, I really thought you were smarter than this," Mika whispered and changed back to her normal self.

Sakon blushed and felt her lips touch his to make him tense up. She never relaxed her hold but enjoyed the taste of his mouth. They broke a part and he didn't know what to say. His mind went blank with wonder from how soft her lips were.

"I win your game." She teased, smiling triumphantly at him.

"W-Where is Ukon?" Sakon asked, having a bad feeling wash over him all of a sudden.

He looked around the best he could and she pulled him into a sitting position. Mika had the vine drag the older twin over and he was sleeping.

"Don't worry about him." Mika whispered to him and had the jutsu disappear from around Ukon's body and explained. "He probably got bored being trapped in the vine cocoon."

"C-Can I kiss you again?"

She blushed at how hesitant he was about asking her that. Mika nodded to make his face light up too. Sakon pulled her close and pressed his lips up against hers again. Mika couldn't hide the small moan that escaped her mouth, making the younger twin more confident about this. They pulled away and she looked down with a frown on her face. Ukon was watching the whole time and he was pretty pissed off. He scooted closer to her and pulled her down to kiss her too. She relaxed up against him and deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess you really can't choose between us." Sakon watched them pull a part and he teased. "You both seemed to enjoy that a bit too much."

"Yeah, well your face was shocked when she moaned."

"S-Shut up, I wasn't used to kissing like that." Mika stuttered, smiling softly at them and said. "But, I am very impressed with both of you."

She hugged them both after seeing their faces light up so dark. They didn't need to move away from each other since no one was close by to see them. Sakon pulled away and Mika got up to dust herself off.

"We'll show you the surprise now." Ukon pulled her by the hand and she laughed at how excited he was.

Sakon was still in a daze from the kiss. He really didn't want to admit that it made him happy but it was hard to get him to stop smiling. Mika was a very different girl than he first guessed and to be honest, he was really glad. If she was anything like Tayuya he would have been in deep trouble. He really could see her taking him and Ukon out if she got pissed off enough. Oh well, right now he was happy she wants to get to know them more but what to tell her is still going to be tough on them.

"Come on Sakon, you really are slow today." Mika teased looking back at him. He shook his head and caught up with them to ruffle her hair.

She ducked her head away out of annoyance and they came to a small clearing just before the lake. The view was very pretty to her and she smiled softly. Mika watched the waves roll in when the twins pulled her down to sit in the grass. She laughed when they lied their heads down on both of her shoulders to get comfortable.

"We wanted to show you a place where we liked to relax," Ukon hugged her and Sakon said. "We never showed anyone our spot before so please keep it secret."

"I will, it is a very nice spot." Mika watched the clouds lazily race across the sea of deep blue sky and said, "This would be pretty cool to see rain mist all over."

"Ugh, you still like the fucking rain after that storm we faced?"

"Yeah, the sound of it relaxes me especially during thunder and lightning." Mika said, shuddering at how loud the sound would be.

She expected them to make fun of her but no taunts came from either twin. After looking from side to side she knew why. They fell asleep on her shoulders so fast and it made her giggle. The calm feeling probably took over enough to make them relax to take a nap. Mika hummed quietly to nothing in particular and blushed when Sakon moved down on her lap. She stroked his soft silvery blue tresses and felt him relax instantly.

_He looks so damn cute smiling like that._ Mika thought when Ukon eventually moved down on her other lap to get more comfortable too. She ended up brushing both their heads with small strokes before her eyes started to droop as well. The strong grass scent was what made her sleepy and she fell asleep sitting up. Unconsciously, Mika put up a strong barrier so no one could hurt them.

Orochimaru came out of no where to observe them quietly. He was very surprised how strong Mika actually was. His curiosity about her barriers still made him interested in her power. Once again, he got zapped by the invisible force when he touched it. His golden eyes closed with contentment before he sneaked away thinking of what he should do during the up coming exams. He didn't mind the twins being close to her since they seem to know their place as far as relationships go.

"Mika, we need to go back inside." Sakon said, gently shaking her and she opened her eyes quickly.

She yawned and stretched out her legs and back to get them loose. Ukon helped her up and he hugged her most of the way back. He really enjoyed the closeness she showed for both of them. They distanced themselves when they entered the fortress and the twins went back into their room to change their clothes. Mika entered the living room to see a bunch of people there this time. Tayuya was talking to Kin and another girl.

_She must be Karin._ She thought when she sat down on the couch next to Jirobo. He didn't flinch at how quiet she was but was surprised to see her next to him. Even Kidomaru was amused by how much different she was with them than the other three girls. Suigetsu got smacked by Karin when he tried to hug her. Mika held in her laughter but could not contain her smile when he started to whine about how mean she was.

"Quit whining dumb ass," Karin growled and rolled her eyes when he stuck out his tongue. She looked over at Mika with a questioning gaze.

"Oh right, that is our new recruit Mika Yue." Kin exclaimed before Karin walked right up to her.

"H-Hello, it it's very nice to meet you." Mika extended her had out and she shook it.

"You don't look like you belong here." Karin scoffed when she let go of her hand.

_Whatever you four eyed bitch!_ Mika thought, shrugging it off and didn't feel like telling her off. She knew her place and didn't want the others to get crazy over a pointless cat fight.

"You little bitch, she is much stronger than you will ever be," Sakon snapped when he entered the room to join them.

Mika noticed Ukon was attached to him and frowned. Maybe there was a reason for him to not join them but she still thinks it sucks he has to hide. Karin rolled her eyes and made fun of him. Sakon just took it in stride, not really caring that she hates how stuck up he is.

"Why the hell are you here anyways?"

"Well, we wanted to play a game but had to wait for you two to come back." Kin held a box and said, "Everyone pick a number and don't say anything."

_Is she fucking crazy?!_

_Lighten up a little, normally girls find interesting games that make it entertaining for both sexes._

_How the hell do you know that?_

_I listen more than you do stupid. I might not be able to move much but I can still hear everyone._

_This can't be a good thing._ Mika thought and saw that Sakon had that same 'oh shit' look on his face. They all eventually picked out a piece of paper to keep.

"Whoever has the pair to your number has to spend the night with them." Kin said, smirking slyly at all of them.

Karin blanched and so did most of the other boys. Well, Suigetsu thought it was a fun idea until he thought about it and shuddered at the more male and female ratio.

Kidomaru decided to start it off and asked, "Who has three?" Kin raised her hand and didn't like that grin Tayuya gave her.

It kept going to where Karin was with Zaku and Tayuya was with Jirobo and she was very pissed off. It was down to Mika, Suigetsu, Sakon, and Dosu. Sakon was very impatient and looked down at the piece of ripped paper.

"I have six." Suigetsu moved over to Dosu and Mika was a little surprised. She didn't think it was fair since she has been living with him but didn't say anything.

"That isn't fucking fair, he-"Tayuya was cut off when Jirobo covered her mouth.

Kin shrugged her shoulders and they all ended up going to the opposite rooms. Mika kept quiet when they were the only two left along. They heard name calling flying out of Tayuya's mouth and some loud smacks and groans from Jirobo.

"I'll get you for this you fucking bitch!"

Hearing her made them both laugh uncontrollably. They heard the door slam and they still could not control their laughter. "L-Lets go into m-my room." Sakon tried to keep his cool but couldn't help it. Mika nodded and got up to walk with him.

"Are you that angry about getting me?"

"No, but it is kind of unfair since we usually sleep together." Mika sat on the bed with him and Ukon came out to relax with them.

"To be honest I am glad you were our pick." Ukon said with annoyance and continued. "I would have had to stay in his body all night and that is no fun."

Mika hugged him tightly and he blushed when she kissed him softly to brighten up his mood. Ukon pulled away when Sakon glared at him angrily again.

"It's not my damn fault she kissed me!" He spat breathlessly and watched Mika roll over to face the jealous twin.

She stared at Sakon sternly and he glared at her the same way. He widened his eyes when she pushed him off the bed. She couldn't stop laughing when she saw him face planted on the floor. Sakon moved and pulled her down on top of him to shut her up.

"You really are a pain in the fucking ass."

Mika stuck her tongue out at him and he had an idea. He teased her by licking it gently. She blushed when he kissed her and his lipstick smeared off on her mouth a little when he pulled away. He laughed at her flustered face and wiped the smudges off her mouth to watch her look up. Ukon was staring at them smiling with content before he decided to fall asleep. They climbed back up on top of the bed to relax.

"Your mouth was very fun to kiss with your lipstick on." Mika teased, nuzzling up against Sakon's neck and a few beads from his necklace. He laughed and cuddled up against her hair to fall asleep with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 13**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Understanding between Mika and Kimimaro. Having fun during the storm part one.**

For the rest of their down time, Mika, Sakon, and Ukon kept their special closeness a secret from the others. She did learn quite a bit about the twins and it surprised and fascinated her at the same time. They both had rough childhoods but ran away from where they lived at a young age. Sakon would train Ukon the basics of using chakra but he had some trouble with his focus. They told her that Orochimaru took them in and gave them the discipline they needed to get where they are now. Unfortunately, Ukon still had to reconnect inside of Sakon because his body would keep tiring so easily.

Mika still had some questions but Sakon got very irritated with her after hours of telling her about them. She didn't waste anymore of his time during the rest of their week, but kept her spirits high to eventually know more about them later. Right now, they are all in the training room lined up in their second forms. Even Kimimaro was there with them and Orochimaru was pleased at all of their states. He didn't see any unstable flaws with them but kept looking over Mika's form the longest. He just could not figure out why her form was so different. She kept her eyes forward and ears alert in case he tried to touch them.

"Today you five will be going up against Kimimaro." Orochimaru stated, laughing at their shocked faces and said. "Come now, it won't be that bad at all."

"Just remember not to kill each other okay." Kabuto flashed them all a kind smile and said. "You may begin."

Everyone except for Mika jumped in different trees to hide in from Kimimaro. They really were surprised that she didn't move away from him and that was the scariest thing to see. Kimimaro watched her come at him and he blocked all of her attempts to hit him and she kept going. She wasn't going to back down that easily but her distraction was pissing him off more than anything. He shot his bone fragments out at her and she did a quick hand seal. Apparently it wasn't quick enough because the earth shield in front of her was different. She calmed down and went underneath the ground when the wall disappeared.

Kimimaro was trying to look for her but Ukon grabbed at his arm to stop him. He got cut up multiple times from the sharp bones protruding out of his skin but it was worth it. He swore out of the fact that it hurt so damn much and swiped at his face with his long fingernails. Kidomaru shot out a few arrows to watch his eyes darken out of anger. Tayuya controlled her puppets to attack him when the older twin jumped out of the way.

"Where the fuck did Mika go?" Sakon threw a few Kunai and Shurikens at Kimimaro and looked around the find her.

He watched the Kaguya get sucked down into the dirt and his concern faltered a bit. His bones never broke from the hardened earth holding him tightly but he could not move either. Tayuya kept her guard up and was going to switch to a different melody when his chakra flow was climbing higher and higher.

She heard a low pitch humming echoing all over the place and none of them could move. Mika used a wind seal and mixed water in it to have ice spires missing Kimimaro's head by mere centimeters. His eyes widened at the glare she gave him and was going to keep her attacks up when an eerie chakra held her back.

"That is enough my dear." Orochimaru said, watching her look at him with distaste.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

They all were broken free from the invisible hold and Kimimaro was able to move after the ground loosened around him. He did not need to waste anymore chakra on them so he changed back to normal. His concern was that Mika could have ended his life quickly if Orochimaru did not call out to her. She poses more of a formidable opponent than any other comrade on the shitty team. Her earth technique is getting harder to move away from but those ice spires were a clever move. Mika's form never switched back when the others were back to their normal selves.

"That will be all today." Orochimaru and Kabuto left them alone to do whatever.

Mika's tail fluffed when someone decided to touch her striped ears. She grabbed at the person's wrist and flipped them on the ground. Kidomaru tried to use his other arms but she used her vines to keep them down too.

"My, your ears are that sensitive?" Tayuya taunted, walking over to tug on her ears hard and asked, "How about now?"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH LET THEM GO!" Mika hissed, scratching at her face to force her to stop tugging on them.

"Heh, is the little pussy cat afraid of having her ears ripped off?" Tayuya sneered, smiling triumphantly at the pain in her eyes.

She was very pissed about getting scratched but her face was worth getting beat up on to see her remorse. Kimimaro watched how defensive she got and he walked over to her as well.

_So, they must be her weak points in this form._ He wanted to touch her tail, but not in a mean way like Tayuya.

That girl seriously has a problem when it comes to other girls being stronger than her. Mika did not let that happen and disappeared to get away from all the harsh treatment.

Kidomaru was touching them too damn hard and it bugged her. Tayuya was just being her normal bitchy self and wanted to make the situation that much worse. She didn't know if Kimimaro would have done any harm but didn't want to find out. Sakon and Ukon didn't even come up to her which was surprising because she expected them to pick on her first. Mika rubbed her sore ears and growled when she heard some rustling in front and behind her.

"Easy there; we just wanted to see if you were okay."

She looked up at Jirobo and the twins, only to nod silently at them. Her rubbing and mixing a healing jutsu with it helped ease the hurt that Tayuya caused. Sakon watched her sit there in a defensive position and he crouched down to her eye level. Her teal black eyes looked at him with such a fierce stare that it made him angry. That tail flicked back and forth out of annoyance when he kept staring at her.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Jirobo said, jumping off from the branch to head back to the others.

He didn't want to cause any more trouble if he was in the way. Ukon actually wanted to see how she would react to a nicer touch. He jumped in a different direction and masked his chakra to land quietly behind her. Sakon was trying to keep her focus on him when Ukon moved closer to her. After being two inches away from her that tail stilled and he got held in place by red vines. Sakon moved a little closer to her and those ears flicked back out of anger.

"Are you going to hurt them too?" Mika asked angrily, thumping her tail on the branch.

"Oh, I am sure Tayuya already did enough damage to them." Sakon said, reaching out to try and touch them when she ducked her head.

"I don't want them touched!"

"Come on, I won't do anything to them." Sakon cupped her face in his hands and said. "I'll be nice to them I promise."

Mika looked away and bowed her head a little closer to him. He blushed at how much she relaxed after that. Ukon watched just one hand move over to the fuzzy ear and he smiled softly.

"They are much softer than I thought."

"I do hope you fucking mean her ears only brother."

Sakon blushed and glared at Ukon when Mika's ears perked up. She knew where his other hand was but didn't bother saying anything out loud because this was the first time she ever heard Ukon say something that funny. The older twin kept looking at him with jealousy and that sly smirk was back on his brother's face.

_Oh, are you that jealous now?_

_Fuck yes; you always seem to be the one to get to touch her first._

_Well, next time you should have just got closer to her before me._

_Whatever, she is relaxed now and that is all that matters._

Mika shivered at the odd sensation that went down her spine when Sakon continued his touch. The soft caress from his hand made her relax enough to let Ukon go enough to let him move some. She looked down ashamed for how she reacted to them and blushed when the older twin hugged her from behind. Her tail decided to curl around his waist and he laughed in her ear. She blushed when Sakon kept stroking her ears gently to hear her purr in a low tone. They both started to laugh when she nuzzled up against his neck in content.

_I-Is she seriously purring right now?!_

_Yeah, don't tell me you haven't pet a cat before?_

_Well, we never owned one so no I haven't idiot._

_Anyways ass hole, she is more catlike so of course she likes it._

_How would you fucking know?_

_I have pet some before. IF they are nice they like being scratched behind the ears SOFTLY. Her tail likes my waist._

"C-Can you please stop d-doing that now?"

Mika's body felt very aroused from all the tingling Sakon's fingers made her feel. Her ears bent back and he did move his hands down to her shoulders instead. Ukon still laughed at the soft touch her tail gave to his leg. It made his body tingle much more than usual so he kept his cool and let her go. She transformed back and her face was all red from the teasing she received.

"I suggest you let Ukon go fully because Kimimaro is looking for you." Sakon whispered, watching the vines disappear from his brother.

They left her and she was still in a daze from all the touching. It sucks because now they know where to pull to throw her off guard during training. Well, Jirobo won't after he saw how much pain she was in.

"Why are you hiding?"

Mika jumped when Kimimaro was in front of her all of a sudden. She looked away and moved out of the tree to ease her beating heart. His question didn't bother her but she didn't have to explain the obvious. Kimimaro kept following her and it was starting to piss her off. She used her vines to hold his ankles in place and he was just calm throughout all of this. Mika kept them on guard when he pointed at her and let a bone fragment shoot out. She used a wind seal to deflect it and had the vines creep all around his body.

"You really are an interesting opponent." Kimimaro had his bones protrude out all over his body to rip the vines to shreds and said. "I don't blame you for wanting to take revenge."

"Whatever; if that is why you wanted to talk then I am leaving." Mika let him go and he still kept up with her and blocked her path too much to piss her off. "Please stop doing that or else I will make you regret it."

"Even when you are pushed you still show manners," Kimimaro mused, dodging a kunai getting thrown at him.

Her eyes kept glaring at him the whole time and he decided to charge at her to see how fast she has gotten. Mika blocked him the best she could but kept getting cut by the bones.

"Of course I am respectful, I really do want to kill you but I know better than to do that."

Mika huffed when he was on top of her to block any escape she could think of. He was staring at her but she couldn't really imagine why. Nothing else was that noticeable except for her teal lines down her face. Kimimaro watched her eyes flash with fear when he kept looking at the interesting markings. He wanted to know why they were there but had to wait until everyone was out of the room. To him they look exactly like the markings on his forehead and near his eyes. He kept staring at them and she sighed out of boredom.

"If you must know; these teal markings I decided to have done on my face." Mika said, frowning when he kept gazing at her with interest. "My mom had similar markings but they were shorter. I did my own personal twist."

"Are they permanent?"

"Yes, each child had to have some soft of markings on their faces." She looked away and said, "Mine was the easiest to do. My other siblings had more complex designs around their eyes."

"Interesting, so they were the highlight in your clan," Kimimaro said, getting off of her to leave her alone and he said. "Mine are permanent as well but they mean something totally different. I was supposedly the cursed one in my family and my clan abused my power when I was younger."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Mika looked at him with a soft smile and said. "You really are not that bad to hang around though."

_Is she shadowing her hatred or just giving up on her revenge?_ Kimimaro thought, attacking at her a few more times to see how much her reflexes can handle.

Mika didn't use her vine seal since it was useless against his bones. She used the ice shards again and they did scratch at his skin a few times. The only problem was that she could not get close enough to make him surrender. Once again, he was on top of her with a kunai held up against her neck.

"Okay, you are stronger than me I get it." Mika looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Can you please get off of me?"

He did and helped her up after he put his weapon away. She smiled at him and bowed before she left him alone. Kimimaro was really surprised she liked training with him since no one liked how he fought. Just because he uses his bones doesn't mean he will attack with them all the time. The way Mika did though was very unique compared to the others. His frozen interior was slowly cracking enough to let him be more open, even if it was for a light second. She answered his questions so openly that he wanted to tell her something back. If the other five caught him speaking so much he would have been the laughing stock of the fortress. It makes him angry just thinking about the loud mouth Tayuya taunting him until he did something he would regret.

"So, how was your date with Kimimaro?" Sakon teased, ducking a punch coming from Tayuya.

Mika actually laughed at her reaction and noticed a small pout of her lips. She didn't think the red head was into being attracted to any boys. Though, that blush on her face proves that she had a crush on the Kaguya.

"It wasn't a date idiot. We just talked about stuff."

"Right, it doesn't take three fucking hours to do that!"

"We trained too so the talking was brief." Mika said, looking out the window to see very dark clouds rolling in.

She shuddered and moved away when thunder rumbled all over. Tayuya closed the curtain to keep the lightning from striking inside of the glass. She remembered Jirobo getting zapped once and it looked pretty painful. Tayuya kept up her suspicion that Mika did more than just talk to the bone boy.

"Are you sure he just talked?" Mika kept a straight face when dark brown eyes stared at her seriously and said. "Yes, I am sure we just trained and talked. Go ask him if you are that paranoid about it."

"Are you fucking crazy? He will kill me if I interrupted his training."

"Fine, just stop asking me when I told you nothing happened." Mika huffed, keeping her gaze on the red head until she looked away with a frown.

Sakon smiled at how jealous Tayuya was acting. He was no different but didn't dare say a word when anyone else was around. Ukon would have pulled her in the bedroom if he was ready to tell her that he really liked her. Anyways, Tayuya kept pestering her by poking her shoulder and tugging on her hair until she glared at her. That silent treatment is pissing her off enough to want to smack her.

"Why don't you take her and the other two girls for a night out?" Sakon suggested, laughing at their facial expressions and explained, "It will help Mika get to know you three better."

"Actually, that is a good idea," Tayuya pulled Mika with her and said, "Thanks Twinkles."

_Sakon, are you fucking crazy?_

_Probably, but why do you ask?_

_Tayuya usually gets drunk whenever she hangs out with Kin and Karin you idiot._

_Oh fuck, I forgot all about that. I doubt Mika will drink anyways._

_I hope to hell you are right otherwise I will beat your ass._

Mika was so used to being pulled by someone that it was pathetic. Tayuya stopped at Kin's door to get her to come with them, and both dragged her to a different part of the fortress. It looked so much more kept up than their side and Kin knocked on a red door. When no one answered, Tayuya kicked open the door to pull her in and they looked at the older girl shocked. Karin was holding up a picture to her face and kissing it deeply. She jumped at the stares from the other three and blushed with humiliation.

"W-Why are you here?"

"We wanted to hang out but more importantly," Tayuya walked up to her and teased, "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing at all," Karin was going to hide the picture quickly when it got snatched out of her hands. "Give it back!"

"Oh my fucking god you can't be serious!" Tayuya showed them the picture of Sasuke and Karin blushed deeper while saying, "I can't help it you bitch, he is cute."

Mika was surprised she even had a picture of him but didn't say anything. Kin laughed with Tayuya and joined in on teasing the fuming girl enough to get slapped by her. They glared at her and just let it go after she looked sternly at them through those glasses.

"Anyways, why are you really here?" Karin asked, watching Tayuya's mouth curl up in a grin. "Twinkles wanted us to get to know Mika more. He suggested we have a girl's night out."

"That was surprisingly nice of him." Kin teased, watching Mika shrug in agreement.

Truthfully, she did not want to be attacked with stupid questions. Tayuya could be very mean and bombard her with them and who knows what type Karin would come up with. Kin did not look like the type to really pick on people much but was probably worse since she hung out with Tayuya.

"Unfortunately the fucking storm is causing a problem." Tayuya said, sighing before she looked over at Karin and asked, "Do you have any alcohol?"

"Again Tayuya, do you even remember what happened the last time you two drank in here?"

"Oh come on, I'll keep my hands to myself this time I promise," Tayuya pleaded, surprising Mika so much that she almost laughed.

She never expected the tomboy to beg and this proved her wrong and it was very amusing. Karin sighed after she tried to give her puppy dog eyes and she went into her closet to pull out a large bottle of Sake. She handed it over to Tayuya and she sat down on her bed before prying the cap off to take a big swig from it.

"Do you drink Mika?" Tayuya asked, passing it over to Kin.

"No, I really don't plan on doing it now either."

"Aw, you are such a little pussy."

"I'd rather be a pussy than throw up all over the damn place." Mika spat, blushing when Tayuya laughed her ass off.

Both girls kept taking gulp after gulp for an hour straight and they got so smashed it wasn't even funny. Mika got worried when they kept stumbling over each other and Karin was shaking her head in anger. Tayuya was really trying to get the quiet girl to drink but she kept turning her down no matter how many insults she threw at her. Karin was glad Mika stuck to a clear mind and didn't give in but was angry when Kin was holding an object she liked.

"If you break anything you are paying for it."

"Yeahyeah, keep your shirt on red." Kin slurred laughing uncontrollably at the glare sent her way.

"Maybe we should playwith Twinkles and prankhis gay ass." Tayuya teased, hugging Mika tightly.

"That sounds like a fuun idea," Kin said, stumbling to the door with Tayuya crawling behind her.

"Oh hell no, you two are staying here." Karin pulled them and locked the door.

Mika felt better knowing that she was responsible. Normally, it would shock her to see that Karin really cared but if Orochimaru knew about this then she would have gotten penalized for it. That or Kabuto would have had a very bad mess to clean or got woken up by their loud noises they planned on doing. Mika was their human teddy bear again and they nuzzled up against her neck.

"Your skin is so soft." Kin teased, petting her hair like it was fur.

Tayuya kept trying to tug her shirt down but Mika moved away. She didn't need to do something they would not like to remember the next day. Karin was angry at their behavior and did the only thing she knew would get them to calm down. She pushed both girls down on the bed and tickled them the best she could.

"Come help me with this please?"

Mika laughed and joined in on tickling them until both girls passed out from all the laughing. Karin was not really pleased but she couldn't move them and didn't want to force Mika to try and lift one of them off her bed.

"I hate it when she drinks." She looked over at Mika and said, "Thanks for not giving in to their attempts and I do appreciate your help."

"I never liked seeing people drunk anyways. They scare me to death not knowing what they would do."

Karin nodded and got a few sleeping bags out for them to use. "We'll try to continue this bonding thing tomorrow." Mika understood and snuggled in the bag to fall asleep fast. Karin smiled and took her glasses off to sleep as well.

"Okay since you want to play; Ukon truth or dare?"

"I fucking told you already; I'm not playing this damn game!" He spat, glaring at Kidomaru angrily.

Sakon laughed when the other two were willing to play. He knew his idiot of a twin would be defensive but he held him down to sit anyways.

"Just fucking pick one already!"

"Fine I pick truth."

"Hm, let's see," Kidomaru thought about something and asked. "Is it true you have a crush on someone?"

_Fuck this shit, I'm leaving!_

_No you are not; just answer the damn question!_

_N-No, I'll accidentally say who._

_Just get a fucking move on so they will stop staring you jack ass._

"Y-Yes I do have a crush on someone," Ukon said with a deep blush on his cheeks.

They laughed at him and he flipped them all off. He frowned when Sakon pinched him to ask now. Ukon looked over at Jirobo to ask him the dumb question. This is really going to be a long storm to play this idiotic game through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 14**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Having fun during the storm part two and more teasing.**

"Come on Jirobo we are waiting!"

"Yeah I know," The orange head shrugged his shoulders and said, "Dare."

"Interesting, I dare you to-," Sakon whispered something in Ukon's ear and he finished, "dye Kidomaru's hair pink?"

"WHAT, not way in hell am I going to let him do that!" The spider ninja shouted, gulping when the twins ganged up on him and held him down so he couldn't go anywhere.

Jirobo quickly left the room in case he was able to break free. He came back with a bottle of dye and a towel. Sakon helped him put the dye in his hair no matter how much Kidomaru struggled to kick and punch them with all six arms. Ukon was surprisingly strong for a short fucker, and he glared at Sakon's smirk he gave him. They were so dead after this and he was definitely the first one to go.

"Okay, let him go brother." Ukon held in his laughter and Kidomaru ran into the bathroom to see the result.

They heard a loud scream and angry stomping coming back to see the now magenta haired spider ninja. He looked at the bottle and paled when he read how long it would stay in for.

_THREE FUCKING MONTHS, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! _Kidomaru thought, grumbling when he sat back down glaring at everyone. Jirobo did feel kind of bad but a dare is a dare. After getting the middle finger from the enraged comrade he settled down and glared at Sakon.

"Truth or fucking dare you idiot?"

"I'm game for a dare."

"Fine, I dare you to find Mika and put your lipstick on her." Jirobo said, laughing only because it was his turn to ask.

Kidomaru smiled at his shocked expression and started to tease him. "Aw, are you afraid that she will hate you?"

"Fuck no; I think it will be fun." He said sarcastically, getting up to leave.

He stopped by his room to get the lipstick before knocking on Tayuya's door. No one answered him and he was slightly confused.

_You got to be fucking kidding me!_ Sakon thought to himself when he walked down to Kin's room and had the same result. No one answered and he was starting to get pissed off. The only room left to try was Karin's and he shuddered at a bad thought. He stomped down to the red door and pounded on it hard. Success, he heard something move close to the door.

_Who the fuck knocks at three in the fucking morning?!_ Mika thought groggily opening the door to glare at Sakon and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? It's too damn early to be up!"

"Too bad, I have to do this now," Sakon sneered, opening the lipstick to put it on her quickly before he said. "Go back to sleep."

"Whatever idiot," Mika mumbled, slamming the door in his face. Luckily, no one else woke up from his pounding and was grateful. She went back into the sleeping bag and slept for the rest of the night.

Sakon laughed to himself at how cute her sleepy state was. She obviously is not a morning person so he made a mental note of that. He walked back into the living room and showed them the used part of the lipstick so they couldn't accuse him of bowing out. Ukon laughed at his red face and he teased his sorry ass.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to knock on Karin's door," Sakon shuddered at the thought of her answering and continued. "Luckily, Mika was the one who answered to make the dare that much easier."

"I see she took it well." Kidomaru laughed when he looked down deadpanned and Sakon said. "She was half asleep so I don't really know."

"Come on and let's continue this stupid game," Ukon said eagerly, getting looked at funny by all three of the others. He was the one who complained about this in the first place. Sakon sat down and put the lipstick away before they could ask anything else.

"Fine pushy, truth or dare?" He asked, smiling at his twin's quiet demeanor all of a sudden.

"Dare," Ukon whispered and frowned at that sly smirk on his face.

"I dare you to tell a deep secret even I don't know about." Ukon paled and thought about the kiss he shared with Mika but kept that to himself. No one needs to know about that right now so he thought up of something much better and more humiliating.

"Okay, before Mika was here I used to disguise myself as you when you slept." He smiled at Sakon's irritated face and continued, "I would wear your necklace and part my hair the same way you did to see if anyone would know the difference."

"You god damn ass hole no wonder Tayuya hated me that one time." Sakon sneered, smacking his shoulder and glaring at him.

"Well, you did deserve it since you kept staring at her a lot," Ukon teased, watching the other two blanch and he snapped. "I'm sure you both noticed him staring so stop acting all grossed out!"

"J-Just get a move on and keep the game going."

"Whatever, Kidomaru truth or dare?"

"Truth and it better be something other than the fucking hair dye or I'll kick your fucking ass!" The six armed ninja crossed them and glared at Ukon.

"Don't swear so much, I think he gets it."

"Shut up Jirobo, come on then Ukon what would you like to know?"

Ukon rolled his eye and tried to think of a good question. Nothing really came to mind so he just went with the obvious again. "Is it true you like one of the girls too?"

Kidomaru smiled and said, "Of course, you would be blind not to have a crush on any of them."

"Unless they chew your ass out for no reason, then it is not so fun to crush on them anymore." Sakon said, laughing when they nodded in agreement.

The storm finally let up after an hour and the boys kept asking a few more questions. Most of them were random truths but Jirobo's other dare was the most amusing out of the entire game. He had to use a substitution jutsu to see if he could turn into one of the girls. The twist was that Kidomaru had to grope the one he was. The twins held their breath until they watched Jirobo turn into Kin. They were glad because they really didn't want to see Mika like that, but then again felt really bad for Jirobo. He wanted to slap the spider ninja away when all six hands groped different areas. When the game was over, they both left quietly not even speaking to each other to go into their rooms.

"That was so much fun," Ukon said, laughing when his twin nodded and he teased. "I doubt Kidomaru ever wants to see Kin for a while."

"I think we should head to bed too." The younger twin yawned and said, "I have this feeling Mika didn't remember what I did."

"Just tell her when you see her later." Ukon said, walking in the room with him to finally go to sleep.

Orochimaru usually lets them have a few days off after training in their second forms the entire time. He was a reasonable master and they didn't seem to mind how he treated them. Mika still didn't understand why she was here but kept quiet when she woke up from a very strange dream.

The other girls were awake and laughed at her. She stretched out and felt something soft touch her waist. Her striped tail and ears were out but her skin wasn't blue.

"Are you okay?" Karin managed to say, kneeling down to watch her back away and she said, "Easy, I am not going to touch them. You might want to look in the mirror though."

Mika's ears drooped when she got up to peek in the mirror over her dresser. She saw the teal lipstick on her mouth and vaguely remembered getting woken up this morning. Her tail swished back and forth happily but she was slightly confused.

"Looks like someone decided to fucking visit you last night." Tayuya teased, laughing at the glare she received.

"Yeah well you two weren't the greatest to deal with either." Mika spat, frowning when she glared right back.

"She is right you know," Karin said, defending her and snapped. "You both kept hitting on her and nuzzling up against her."

"Shit, this wouldn't have fucking happened if the storm blew over!"

"Calm down Tayuya, at least you didn't wake up naked like last time." Kin mused, watching Mika blush for some reason and asked, "Why are you blushing like that?"

"S-She tried to pull my shirt down." Mika shuffled on her feet and said, "I moved so it wouldn't continue to happen."

"God damn it; you aren't even that big," Tayuya muttered out loud to make those ears fold back angrily and she continued. "I'm sorry about that. My head goes piss wacky when I get drunk."

"Same here we should have held off on the drinking," Kin looked over at Karin and said. "Sorry about passing out on your bed."

Karin waved it off but was more curious about Mika's condition. She's heard of the five having different appearances but never seen them up close. The black striped ears and tail really didn't fit in with their evil background so it didn't make any sense at all.

"Why are they out?" Mika shrugged her shoulders and did not really know how to answer that. Tayuya didn't want to make her feel bad so she whistled.

"Sometimes our features come out randomly." She gestured to Mika's ears and tail and said, "Her features are like my crown of horns that could appear anytime around my head."

"Oh, that has to be annoying."

"I guess it would if it happened all the time, but this is the first for me." Mika admitted, blushing when a soft touched teased her ears.

"They are fluffier than I first guessed," Kin mused, pulling Karin's hand over to try it.

Mika was having trouble keeping a straight face when they both stroked them differently. Both ways made her tail swish happily and Tayuya laughed at her.

"Y-You look so ridiculous like that." Mika smiled and laughed with her.

She knew that her features would make anyone turn their heads. What didn't bother her though was the teal lipstick. Personally, she liked having it on since it made her feel that much closer to the twins.

"Okay, let's go out to eat some food!" Tayuya said, punching her fist in the air.

Mika didn't know if that was such a great idea but nodded. Karin thought it would be fun to eat out for a change. They all left her room and decided to leave in a different direction. No one said a word when they walked ten minutes to a small restaurant.

"Come on and order already!" Mika heard Sakon growl at Jirobo.

She tried to ignore him when they sat down in a spot diagonally from the boys. Tayuya groaned, thinking they were going to be away from the bothersome idiots. She quirked an eyebrow at Kidomaru's hair color and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god, his hair is p-pink."

"Shut up Tayuya!"

Mika looked over to see the magenta hair on the spider ninja's head. She laughed lightly but only because it kind of compliments his skin color. Normally dark pink didn't look good on a guy but his case was different. Tayuya kept laughing at him until she noticed her staring at their table. This was a great time to trap Mika with a question she had for a while now.

"Do you have a crush on any of them," She whispered, smiling when Mika's face lit up.

"Probably, what's not to like?"

"Huh, I never thought any of the guys were worth my time here," Karin flipped her hair over her shoulder and said. "Most of them are jack asses and only want one thing."

"True but that is why Tayuya is here," Kin teased laughing at her pout and said. "She's the best body guard when it comes to arrogant bastards."

Mika noticed the look on her comrade's face and just looked at the menu. She didn't want to agree because the way Tayuya reacted was very different then her usual tomboy self. It made her feel bad that Kin thought of her as a body guard instead of a girl.

She ordered something simple since she wasn't really that hungry. Mika's nervous jitters came back since it's been forever since she ate at a restaurant. The boys kept looking over at their table mainly because of Mika's tail and ears. Sakon knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He secretly liked seeing them out and they made her look cuter. He could tell she was warming up to the other girls slowly and that is always a good sign. At least there wasn't a fight between her and Tayuya. His thoughts got interrupted by Ukon tapping his fingers on the table and it annoyed the fuck out of him.

"Will you quit doing that already?" Sakon pinched his wrist and said, "It's too fucking early to bother me right now."

"H-Here you are," A waitress said nervously, placing the food and drinks in front of each boy.

She relaxed when they thanked her respectfully and hurried away to get the next order. They broke their chopsticks and dug in. Mika relaxed and bowed her head when a plat was set down. She smiled and ate enough to keep quiet from talking. It was nice to take a break from all the questions but had a feeling more were to come from Karin and Kin.

"You eat worse than they do!" Karin mused, taking a sip of her water.

"Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"Oh fuck, I almost forgot you need to visit the lab after eating," Tayuya said out of the blue smacking her forehead and muttered. "We will go back after eating."

"That's fine; I have low iron levels." Mika said, looking at the others puzzled faces and explained. "I need to take an injection so I don't pass out."

"Huh, I never would have guessed that at all." Kin said, eating slowly to savor the taste.

She was not up for telling Mika about the exams because of certain rules. Mika was almost done eating when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Sakon look at her with concern. The girls 'oohed' when he pulled her away from their table. She blushed when they sat at the back table to have more privacy.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you why the lipstick is on your mouth," Sakon said, making sure to talk low enough so no one else could hear him. "I was dared to do it and I just didn't know if those bitches were going to harass you about it."

"Ah, well they were more distracted about my ears and tail except for Tayuya." Mika ruffled his hair and teased, "She wasn't that bad so no harm done okay?"

"G-Good, I'll talk to you l-later then," He said with a full blush on his face.

Sakon decided to move away first and got teased by the boys when he sat back down. Mika was in the same boat.

"Grow up already, he just wanted to talk." Mika shoved the last bite of food in her mouth when Tayuya smiled at her. "I bet he really loved you touching his hair like that."

"I didn't even know he was straight!" Karin watched Mika roll her eyes and asked, "Am I wrong about that?"

"Definitely, I think he would have asked someone out already if he was gay." Mika sipped her water and said. "I never saw him look at a dude with a puppy dog stare before have you?"

"Of course not; he is too fucking stupid to now how to feel emotions," Tayuya spat out loud enough for the twins to glare at them.

"Kind of like you since we have never seen you interested in anyone either." Kin said, looking away from her angry stare.

Mika waited for them to finish up since she didn't want them to cause a scene. The other customers were afraid to even eat when they got there so she looked at them all apologetically. Even the boys left with them and the other diners could finally relax and enjoy their quiet chatter.

The last time the sound five members visited the place got smashed. Orochimaru was very furious since he liked eating there very much; their punishment was to fix the place up. Tayuya didn't really like doing it but having the others help made it easier. Well, Jirobo didn't really help that much so it took them a whole month to finally get it all done. The reason why they were able to go back was because the owner feared that the snake lord would close the place down if he didn't allow his teams to eat there.

"Well, it has been fun but I have to run." Karin looked over at Mika and said. "We should do this again sometime; it was nice getting to know you."

"Same to you as well," Mika said, smiling when she left to her business.

Kin decided to leave too since she had to train with her team mates. Tayuya was kind of impressed that Mika wasn't faking her way through this like she expected. It was hard to not be intimidated by her because she was quiet just like Kimimaro was. At least she didn't talk like she was superior to them that always ticked Tayuya off when Kimimaro had that 'I am better than you' attitude.

"Mika, you need your injection." Ukon said, watching her leave the living room in a hurry and muttered underneath his breath, "You are such an airhead sometimes."

_Now why the fuck did you say that?_

_Well she did forget to go into the lab brother._

_So, I forget a lot of things and you don't call me that._

_Oh trust me; your name I love to fondly call is dumb ass._

Mika came back with a shy blush on her cheeks and sat on the couch stunned.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Tayuya asked, cutting off her new nicknames for Kidomaru.

Mika just shook her head and wanted to get the image out of her head. The red head hasn't seen her flustered since she picked on her about Twinkles. She widened her eyes at a thought and looked at her with jealousy.

"Did you see Kimimaro?" Mika's face lit up even more from the sod of his name and covered her face. Her ears flattened when she thought of the situation again.

When she got to the door it was cracked slightly when she was going to knock. Mika didn't think anything of it and walked in on Kimimaro dressing himself. She stood there shocked until he looked at her with an icy stare. Mika said nothing, taking her injection when she found the syringe and left the lab quickly before Kabuto even came back in the lab.

"I-I accidentally walked in on him." Mika was hunched down expecting Tayuya to hit her.

The red head actually laughed her ass off with the others and slapped her back. "We are lucky to have you alive then." Tayuya teased, rubbing her ears gently before walking out of the living room.

_God fucking damn it; why couldn't I see him fucking naked?_ Tayuya thought and blushed when Kimimaro walked passed her.

She could actually picture him naked too and she just shook her head. There is no way in hell she was going to give in to those useless feelings. But, she really did like him more than she thought and didn't know what to do. She grumbled to herself and went to her room, slamming the door shut out of frustration.

"Mika I have to talk to you now." She froze like a deer caught in the head lights when she looked over to see those eyes staring her down.

Mika hung her head and got up to follow Kimimaro in the kitchen. They sat at the table and she got very nervous.

"You really should have knocked." Kimimaro mused, watching her face flush. She nodded in agreement and her ears still drooped out of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry." Mika said sadly, widening her eyes when he touched her ears gently.

"They really are much softer than they looked." Kimimaro said, petting them more with a spark of interest in those cold eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 15**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating recently. I have been drawing my butt off the past few days. Confessions are made and Suigetsu's emotions.**

"Well aren't you two fucking cute together?" Sakon murmured, getting some water to take in the living room.

He was very jealous about seeing Kimimaro's hand on her head. The younger twin didn't really like how close the Kaguya got to her and it made him angrier. Sakon stalked out of the kitchen and slammed the glasses down on the table when he sat on the couch. Ukon was surprised about his behavior but then again he was more of the jealous type. He tried to calm his ass down but the irritated twin lashed out at him.

"Fuck off will you? It's bad enough I had to see that in the kitchen okay!" Sakon sneered sipping his water angrily.

Ukon just rolled his eyes and drank some water too. There really wasn't anything to fight about unless he kept pestering so he kept his mouth shut.

"C-Can you stop petting them now?" Mika moved her head away and said, "They get very sensitive after being touched for a long period of time."

"I understand, sorry about that." Kimimaro said, actually blushing for the first time ever.

She smiled softly t him and her tail swished happily. This was a side of him she wanted to know more about but his demeanor went back to his old self. Mika was just glad he didn't pull on them for payback from walking in on him. It seriously was an accident and she didn't want him to hate her for it.

"No big deal, I probably would have done the same if you or anyone else had ears and a tail," Mika said, laughing at his puzzled face.

He still couldn't figure her out but was glad she handled the situation better than he hoped. No doubt the other girls would have just kept staring at him until he attacked their asses. The funny thing was that she didn't look any further down than his stomach. Was she afraid to look lower or was it that embarrassing to see?

"You really are different than the other girls." Mika frowned and kept quiet when he continued, "I just hope you keep your mouth shut about what happened otherwise I will be in charge of you."

"Yes Kimimaro-san. C-Can I go now?" He looked at her timid face and he nodded to let her leave.

Normally Orochimaru would call him that so hearing her say it was strangely odd. Maybe it was because of what he said but her respectful ways still never ceased to amaze him. His heart started to flutter and it made him feel confused.

_Why do I keep feeling this way?_ Kimimaro thought, leaving the kitchen to go back to the lab to ignore what ever it was that happened for now.

As soon as Mika entered the living room she saw that strange look in Sakon's eye that meant she was in deep trouble. He continued to sip his water casually but ignored her when she sat in between the twins. She gets the feeling that he was extremely jealous and it really was over nothing. Mika wasn't that type of girl to try and sneak away with another guy. Besides, Kimimaro wasn't who she really found attractive and she could see the hate in the younger twin's eyes too.

"Listen to me you two; I am not involved with Kimimaro nor would I ever do something without telling you both first got it!" She whispered, blushing when Sakon hugged her tightly.

_Damn it all I hate second guessing myself!_ He thought when he pulled away from her. The tone of her voice was a dead give away that she was serious so he will let it slide. Ukon pouted and was going to join the hugging when he spotted Tayuya coming down the hall way.

_Let go of her; Bitch face is coming back!_

_F-Fuck, she made my body aroused._

"What the hell are you doing?" Tayuya asked, waiting for an explanation from the blushing twin.

"She passed out for a second but now she is fine." Ukon replied, checking Mika's forehead to feel that it was very warm. She nodded in agreement and moved out of Sakon's grasp. He got up quickly and left the room to prevent any more mocking from the red head.

"Why don't you go with him?" Tayuya sat down and sneered towards Ukon. "I am sure he would love you watching him play."

"Hell fucking no; I'd rather watch pain dry than him do any of that shit!" He said, paling at the dark smile that graced her face.

"You sure; I was going to talk to her about menses."

Ukon left after that, feeling bad for leaving Mika alone with the crafty bitch. Mika didn't know what to expect when Tayuya was actually quiet for the longest time.

"D-Do you agree with what Kin said back there at the restaurant?" She asked quietly, looking at her with a serious face.

"No, I am really positive boys like you too. They might be intimidated by you though." Mika explained waiting for the worst to happen but nothing came. Her striped ears perked out of confusion when Tayuya just looked at her deadpanned.

"Of course I fucking intimidate; I hate acting like someone I obviously can never be!"

"Well, you can change but with your own personal twists." Mika smiled at her and said, "I think you should open up a little nicer and test it. It might be awkward at first but I am sure you will get used to it after a while."

"Thanks, if I tried talking to anyone else here they would have had a fucking field day tormenting me." Tayuya said, sighing when she leaned back on the couch. Mika blinked at her curiously and she ended up glaring at her annoyed. "I only asked you because the others would have fucking made jokes about me."

Tayuya blushed for no reason at all and Mika came to a really obvious conclusion. "Is the reason why you are asking because you like Kimimaro?" Mika got pulled close to the red head, staring at those glaring brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do but he won't talk to me." Tayuya admitted, letting her go and said. "Sorry for grabbing at you like that. I just get so fucking jealous that you can talk to everyone with no damn problem at all."

"Trust me it is not easy." Mika said, tapping her hands on her knees. "I am shocked all the time when I don't stutter when answering anyone."

"Yeah but you get along with fucking everyone, including Kimimaro," Tayuya murmured, nudging her in a teasing way. "If I tried doing that all the boys would think I grew a fucking second head or something."

"I don't know you are doing fine right now." Mika smiled softly and said. "You should just try to see what Kimimaro is interested in. I think it will help him trust you more instead of avoiding you."

"Huh that would be nice." Tayuya snorted, shaking her head in frustration.

"You don't need to do it now; just think about it is all." Mika teased, flinching when her hand went to her ears.

Tayuya petted them softly and she blushed. _They really are soft._ She thought to herself. Tayuya really couldn't help picking on anyone in the fortress because their appearances ask for it. The only one she would not say anything about was Orochimaru only because she knew he would kill her or do something horrible.

Mika moved away only because the touches were getting to be too much. Her ears twitched slightly before she took the glasses from the table the twins left behind. She walked back into the kitchen to put them in the sink and decided to fill up the one side. There was a big pile of dishes so why not do them right? Ukon walked in with his sleeves up ready to do them when he saw her standing there. Mika's ears twitched when he stood beside her as she put some of the soapy cups in the rinse water. She shrieked when he was there all of a sudden and her heart sped up.

"W-Where did you come from?"

"Mika, you should know where I was so don't ask such a stupid question," Ukon said teasingly, taking a soapy dish out of her shaky hands and said. "I am supposed to do these this week."

"Oh, that explains your sleeves then." Mika muttered more to herself but he could hear her.

She ignored his stare and got a sponge to scrub the caked frying pan to death. Ukon watched her and he started to laugh. He never expected her to actually glare at the pan when she kept moving her arms underneath the water. Her face was priceless to him. Mika tossed the pan over to him and the water splashed all over the side, soaking the entire front of his shirt.

"Fuck, why did you do that?" She glared at him but laugh at the deep blush on his face. "Y-You were l-laughing at me."

"So, the way you were scrubbing the pan was funny. The splash you made however was not." Ukon growled through clenched teeth, slamming the pan in the drying rack.

Mika rolled her eyes and continued to scrub lighter to calm down. Her ears twitched a lot in case he was going to take revenge on her. He kept to himself when there was nothing left. Ukon did not undo the plug to let the water down but he did scoop some up in his hands. Mika just got done drying her hands when he threw it at her shirt.

"I suggest you run or else flames will accumulate on your ass soon." Mika threatened, ears bent back and her hands were slowly doing hands signs to prove she was not kidding. Ukon rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands tightly to prevent them from doing anything else.

"I was just giving you payback so stop trying to look intimidating. It's not going to work." He whispered, pulling her close to his body. Mika's ears folded back even more when she felt the heat of his skin through his shirt.

"Well well, I am beginning to think you cracked first Fairy." Tayuya teased smiling at the horrified look in Ukon's eye.

He let Mika go but the damage was already done. There was no way bitch face would keep her big fat mouth shut. Ukon was going to leave calmly but the red head blocked his way.

"Move out of my way," He snapped, glaring at her playful smile.

"Fine, god you are such a fucking pussy!" She said, bowing mockingly and let him pass.

Mika couldn't help but laugh and her ears twitched angrily when she saw him flip them both off. She growled and set his ass on fire before he entered his room.

"YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" Tayuya laugh at how high his voice shrieked and Mika smiled softly.

"It serves him right for getting me wet." She growled, swishing her tail back and forth quickly. Tayuya just noticed her shirt and she laughed at her.

"I bet you he loved the sight. Though, he sounded much better in pain."

Mika left in a hurry to leave Tayuya alone and thought. _Heh, I can definitely see why she likes him now._

"You better have a good damn excuse for this." Sakon snapped at Mika when she entered the bedroom. "What the fuck did you burn his ass for?"

Ukon was not on the bed but standing up half naked. She kept her eyes up to the ceiling and traced odd patterns that weren't even there.

"Hello, answer me you idiot!" Sakon growled, throwing a pillow at her to get her attention.

Mika glared at him and threw the pillow right back. It nailed him right in the face and he tried to dodge it but landed on his back on the floor.

"D-Damn it Ukon, put some fucking shorts on for fuck sakes!" Sakon said, covering his eyes after seeing way too much.

Ukon glared down at him and looked over at Mika. "You have this annoying way of teasing me." He sneered, getting some boxers and shorts that weren't burnt to a crisp. Ukon put them on and he grabbed Mika's wrist to pull her on the bed.

"If that keeps up I might do something you won't like," He teased, lying down on top of her slowly.

_I doubt it,_ Mika thought looking over to the side to see Sakon peeking over the side.

Sakon was wondering why his twin's ass caught fire all of a sudden. He panicked when the clothing burnt very close to his skin, but they got it out just in time. Ukon wasn't too thrilled and was going to scream when she came in. The younger twin was still confused on why she set him on fire but didn't notice anything unusual about her shirt.

Sakon glared at her but right now Mika could care less. Her body felt really tired and it wasn't from going outside. She knew she used too much chakra and it was definitely taking its toll on her.

"Get off of me," Mika said tiredly, yawning when she looked back up at the older twin.

"Aw, is our cute kitty tired?" Sakon purred, climbing back up on the bed to lie down next to her.

He watched her eyes flash teal black for a second but she growled out of discontent before closing her eyes. Ukon laughed and got off of her body to move her closer to Sakon. He liked feeling the heat of her body underneath him. Both twins decided to take a nap with her since there wasn't much to do.

_I wonder where Mika went to. _Suigetsu thought, looking every where for her. He wanted to train with her to see how strong she really was. Today was his day off so he wanted to have some fun with the elite members. Kidomaru and Jirobo ignored him and he didn't dare ask Tayuya since she would have done horrible things to him. He did not even want to train with the twins since they made him uncomfortable.

Besides, Mika interested him more than any of the other girls. She was much more pleasant to hang around and her respectful nature was a delight to tease about. He sighed and headed outside sadly to train by himself.

"I'll get her to train with me soon," Suigetsu muttered, forming a water dragon around him to try and calm his nerves.

He was very jealous about Mika hanging around the twins more than him. She deserved better than a pair of fouled mouthed morons but he didn't say anything about it to their faces. Suigetsu moved the dragon fast to hit a poor rock to smash it into smithereens. He casually swam to cool down and watched a few locals hurry away after witnessing his power. It didn't bother him that they were afraid but when they start teasing him about his personality, and then it becomes a problem.

"Time to find Mika," Suigetsu cheered, jumping out of the water to keep looking for her.

"S-Sakon, what the fuck a-are you doing," Mika asked blushing when she felt him on top of her.

"I want to play with your ears." He purred, rubbing his hands through her hair before touching the fuzzy cat ears again.

She squirmed out of embarrassment because he wasn't acting normal. His face had a deep blush on it and he wasn't going to move anytime soon either. Sakon's body rubbed up against hers to keep her in place when he kept stroking her ears a bit too hard for her liking.

"Relax already." Sakon teased, watching her tail fluff out when he nuzzled her cheek and purred, "I'm not going to do that you pervert."

Mika blushed when he decided to kiss her mouth softly after he ceased his touches on her ears. She tried to push him off but his grip was way too strong to get out of. Her tail kept flicking angrily back and forth until her ears twitched at the sound of the door opening.

"Are you enjoying her brother?" Ukon asked irritated, slamming the door shut.

He stepped out of the room for ten fucking minutes and his twin was already on her like a horny idiot. The younger twin did not break the kiss when he pulled her up in a sitting position. Mika's ears folded back and she moved her head up to finally gasp for some air. Sakon decided to kiss all over her neck and saw his brother watch him angrily.

"W-Would you stop doing that?" Mika groaned, trying to get out of his grasp again out of desperation.

"I don't fucking get it." Sakon growled, letting her go and sneered, "You want to be touched and kissed and yet it bugs you."

"Well excuse me for not being a girl who will do anything." Mika said sarcastically, flicking his forehead and spat. "I do have more respect for myself dumb ass."

"Besides, I think you were a bit rough on her to begin with." Ukon said, pulling her into a hug from behind and said, "You even ignored her struggling when she tried to push you off. Plus her tail was still fluffed from your touch."

"Don't give me that fucking shit." Sakon hissed glaring at him angrily and spat, "You just want her for your fucking self."

Mika rolled her eyes and glared at him angrily. She didn't like how he played with her but couldn't help but not be turned on in a way. His touches were fine for the first five minutes but it got worse as he kept petting her ears harder. Of course, her tail could have teased him back but she didn't want him to get into it like that.

Sakon couldn't tell if she was really that upset with him with her head tilted. The way Ukon was hugging her made her less intimidating? The older twin nuzzled up against a fuzzy ear and the softness made him blush. He expected it to bend down but Mika actually leaned up some more to feel the warmth of his skin on her. She enjoyed how tender he was when he did eventually pet both ears with his hands. It sent pleasurable shocks all over her body and she blushed again.

"Do you seriously like him touching you?" Sakon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I told you I liked both of you." Mika pulled his arms so he was closer and said. "You were just a tad bit too rough on my ears is all?"

"Why didn't you fucking say anything?"

"Hello, your mouth was sucking the life out of me idiot." Mika stated, blushing when Ukon laughed.

There was no way possible that wasn't funny to him. The way she said it was priceless and Sakon's face was even better. Sakon pouted and didn't get why it was that funny. Instead of snapping at Ukon to shut up, he kissed Mika again.

"Hey, you already had your share of kisses today," Ukon snapped, pushing Sakon's head back to break it off.

Mika turned around to face the irritated twin and kissed him deeply. Ukon let go of Sakon's face and he relaxed. Her hands slid down his back and she stopped just before the rope tied to his waist. She used a healing seal to try and calm anything the flames touched on his skin. Ukon did not need to moan out loud but her touches didn't help his throat any. He broke the kiss and rubbed his forehead up against hers.

"Thanks for the healing."

"I just got so pissed when you flipped us off." Mika said, moving the hair away from the other part of his face and teased, "You do look so much cuter with your full face showing."

Ukon blushed and was going to pull away when she kissed him again. He could tell she was trying to make it even for both of them and he praised her for that. Sakon was really quiet for quite some time now and Mika wasn't sure why. The younger twin was very entranced watching her tail swish back and forth over his knees. The soft tip kept stroking him enough for his hand to reach out and touch it out of curiosity. Mika pulled back from Ukon's mouth surprised and looked back to watch him. She blushed when he rubbed the tip slowly and that made her body go crazy.

"C-Could you not do that anymore?" Mika muttered, making both twins faces darken when she said, "The way my body is feeling isn't what I really want right now."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I just wasted my breath for my health," Mika said sarcastically, shuddering when Sakon pulled on her tail and stammered. "Y-Yes I am serious, my ears and tail are turn on points for me."

"Heh, that is very interesting." Sakon teased, leaning up against the back of her neck to nuzzle her ear.

"Come on brother, stop teasing her already!" Ukon said, rolling his eye when he got glared at and teased. "I doubt he would wait for your consent so you better keep your guard up at night."

Sakon pulled away angry but his mind went blank when he stared at her tail dazed. He was ecstatic to know that her ears and tail turn her on this much. He did kind of feel bad that he was pushing her too fast but he couldn't help it. Her body turned his ass on when he woke up. Mika's ears and tail vanished all of a sudden and both twins pouted because they were just starting to get used to them.

"Aw man, I wasn't even done experimenting with them yet." Sakon whined, leaning back up against her to rub his cheek against hers.

"I somehow had a feeling you would say that." Mika teased, looking at Ukon and said, "Your brother is very perverted."

"Hey, I wasn't thinking that you idiot!"

"Sure you weren't!"

_You are very disgusting Sakon._

_Oh fuck you prude, it would be fun._

_How is screwing her ass fun?_

_I wasn't even talking about that you idiot!_

"What did you mean then?" Ukon blurted out all of a sudden in the middle of their conversation.

Sakon's face lit up against hers and Mika blinked in confusion. She was a little afraid but curious on what Sakon was going to say.

"Well, pulling on a cat's tail the right way can really turn them on right?"

"Oh god, shut the fuck up already!" Mika fumed, elbowing his chest to push him off.

She stretched out and got off the bed. Ukon didn't like how much the mental image in his head turned his body on way too much. How the hell did Sakon even come up with that? She left all flustered and Sakon sighed after holding his breath for a while. He thought for sure she was going to smack him.

"Do you really think she would let us do that?" Ukon asked, watching Sakon smile at him slyly.

"Why not, it might make her more relaxed."

"You really are a sick moron," Ukon snapped, rolling his eyes at that glare he received.

"Then stop asking me stupid questions then if you knew what I was going to say!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 16**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Mika training with Suigetsu, card games, and picking on the twins again. I am sorry for the long wait. I was really not up to typing this chapter at all. Please forgive me!**

_Stupid Sakon and his perverted mind!_ Mika thought when she walked down the hall way angrily. She really didn't like her ears and tail as an asset for sexual assault but he is obviously all up for it. Her eyes widened when she saw Suigetsu coming towards her fast and she moved out of the way.

"H-Hey, why did ya do that?" He whined, getting up off the floor after he lost his footing and said. "I was looking for you all day!"

"Oh, I have been relaxing most of the day." Mika said when he walked right up to her with that toothy grin.

"I see; would you like to train for a while?" He asked, making her look at him with a cute confused face.

She nodded and they walked the other way to the training room. Suigetsu was excited about this since he can finally see how she fights. They entered the room only to see Kimimaro sparring with Tayuya. Mika smiled to herself and thought, _Way to go Tayuya!_

"Let's go somewhere else; they look like they are having fun alone." Mika whispered to the silver haired boy, pulling him away form the door way to give the couple alone time.

_What the fuck was Sharkie doing with Mika?_ Tayuya thought, letting her guard down enough to get hit by Kimimaro's bone fragments. She cursed mentally and shook her head to concentrate on her opponent. She had to give Mika credit; Kimimaro was very calm when it comes to approaching him in a respectful manner.

Tayuya almost fainted when she asked him to spar with her. She thought for sure he was going to slap her or something but he agreed to. The look in his eyes told her otherwise but he didn't turn her away like she expected. Maybe it was because she asked him in a nicer way but now she has a bigger problem to deal with.

"Pay attention or else you'll perish." Kimimaro stated pulling out a bone from his shoulder to swipe at her with.

Tayuya glared at him and took out her flute to summon her puppets again. He returned her glare and could feel his mind crumble from the strange melody that pierced his ears. His curse seal activated and he charged faster at her to attack. All three figures moved around him to attack all at once but he jumped over them.

_God fucking damn it all!_ Tayuya thought, looking in those emotionless eyes.

"I suggest you stop since I could do more drastic things to you."

"Fine, I give up. I was just bored anyways," Tayuya scoffed, putting her flute away and said. "I didn't think you were that strong without transforming."

"Of course you wouldn't know; I prefer to train alone." Kimimaro said discarding the bone fragment without hesitation.

"I heard you trained with Mika a few times." Tayuya piped in, knowing very well he was lying through his teeth, and saw his body tense when she said, "I am shocked that she even fucking interests you!"

Kimimaro did not deny any of it at all. He wasn't sure why Tayuya was bitching over that and he glared at her. Of course he liked training with Mika, but who wouldn't want to compete against a respectful opponent?

"What are you trying to point out?"

"DO YOU FUCKING LIKE HER OR NOT?!" Tayuya yelled, blushing when she realized what she just said.

Kimimaro blinked a few times since his head started to ache after the loudness. He shrugged his shoulders calmly and sighed.

"I don't know why it is any of your business but I don't like her that way." Kimimaro looked at her straight in the eye and said. "She is more like a sibling if I ever had one."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Was that why you wanted to train with me?" Kimimaro asked with an angry tone and she blushed darker.

"No, I just wanted to train to get these fucking thoughts out of my god damn head!" Tayuya spat, stalking out of the training room before he could even say anything more.

_What an odd comrade, her emotions really showed during our training too. _Kimimaro thought to himself, deciding to leave the room as well to go back into the lab.

His body has been feeling so much better now that the second healing from Mika was done. He never thought his body would get that much stronger from any medical. Kabuto was even shocked to see that his readings were starting to normalize. He didn't tell him about Mika healing him because he just didn't want to.

_Now where the fuck did Mika and Shark bait go?_ Tayuya thought when she looked in the other training grounds. She felt glad to know that Kimimaro didn't view Mika as his particular type but was still jealous. Right now though, she didn't understand why Mika was with Suigetsu. Tayuya figured out easily that Ukon liked her and it did not bother her at all. If that is the case then she believes that Sakon likes her too. She does worry about how impatient he gets and doesn't want her getting hurt if she tells him no.

"Fuck, this is so pointless!" She snapped at herself when she walked past Kidomaru to go into her room.

"Holy, you really are a tough one to crack!" Suigetsu huffed out of exhaustion, watching Mika throw more ice spires at him.

He barely dodged them and frowned when she held a kunai to his neck. The only one who could ever catch him off guard so much was Karin and she would literally do it on purpose. Mika was not and he figured out that she was showing how tough she could be.

"You are not so bad either," Mika teased, putting the kunai away and grabbed his hands to help him up.

He had a light blush on his cheeks and she let him go to continue sparring. Suigetsu learned after ten minutes of trying to catch her off guard that Mika could fight well near and far away.

"How come ya never fought against anyone else?"

"Oh, I have trained with Kimimaro."

"SERIOUSLY; HOW COME YOU ARE ALIVE?" Suigetsu shouted out of surprise and she tackled him to the ground to keep him quiet.

"Geez you are a loud guy," She teased and sat on his back to admit. "I get run down easily when I use too much chakra and I eventually pass out because of it."

"Oh, do you want to stop training then?" Suigetsu asked, feeling the weight lift off of him so he could get up.

Mika nodded and she was confused on why she was so exhausted. She was all up for training but now it kicked her in the ass for some ungodly reason. It was getting dark outside, so they entered the fortress so they didn't get into trouble. Suigetsu liked being around her because she didn't push and boss him around like Karin did. Even if she did, he knows it would be out of teaching him a new technique.

He was confused though about not seeing her vine jutsu that she used when they first met. It interested him and he wanted to see it again. The other thing that confused him is that she was so quiet. To him, it is not fun and he knows she is a fun person.

"You are so quiet around everyone," He exclaimed looking at her with a soft smile and said. "You should talk more often."

"No I shouldn't, I tend to say things I don't mean."

"Ah, that happens to me all the time. I just laugh it off and move on to another topic."

Mika nodded and they entered the living room in ten minutes. The twins were playing chess again and she rolled her eyes. That game was really starting to piss her off. How could that be the only one they have in the fucking fortress? She sat down on the couch and watched them make their moves. Ukon wasn't really sure why she was glaring but it made him laugh. She was so fun to mess with no matter how small the thing was that irritated her. Sakon beat him and they put the pieces away.

"Don't you play anything else besides damn chess?" Mika asked, glaring at them while they laughed.

She crossed her arms angrily and frowned when they didn't answer her. Mika even ignored their confused stares and they sighed simultaneously.

"We do have cards but not many people are into playing strip poker with us," Ukon teased.

Suigetsu's eyes lit up all of a sudden and moved close to the older twin to say, "Get the cards now!"

Sakon eyed the other wearily when his twin left to go get them. He watched Mika put the chess game away in a desk and came to the conclusion that it really was just a boring game. Nobody was that challenging to him since he beat their asses more than ten times.

_Are we really going to play Strip Poker?_

_Hell no, there are too many boys here! Do you want to see shark bait naked?!_

_No; but I really did want to see how good Mika was._

_We will be playing you dunce; it's just not strip poker!_

"Oi lipstick boy, is anyone home?" Suigetsu asked, poking his forehead for the tenth time.

Mika hid her mouth when Sakon punched his chest. She kept calm when he glared at him for the nickname too. It was much better than Tayuya's but it still pissed him off. He didn't even want to know what Suigetsu said so he ignored him until Ukon came back with the cards. Mika sat on the floor and waited for one of them to deal.

"Oh right, we are playing r-e-g-u-l-a-r poker." Ukon emphasized clearly but Suigetsu rolled his eyes and said, "That sucks; I wanted to strip!"

"Are you seriously that bad at playing?"

"We wouldn't know, this is the first time anyone asked us to play cards," Sakon sneered, snuffling and dealing five cards to everyone.

Mika looked at her hand and quickly threw out two. Suigetsu threw four out, and the twins threw away three each. They got their new cards and showed their hands. Mika had a full house with sixes and nines while Sakon had one with twos and threes. Suigetsu had a pair of twos and Ukon beat them all with four eights.

"Lucky, I thought for sure she was going to win." Suigetsu laughed, dealing another hand out.

"Oh trust me I will beat all of your asses sooner or later." Mika teased, tossing one down.

She kept calm when they took their turns but mentally she was a train wreck. Mika was not used to playing with other people besides her siblings so it was a foreign feeling to her. Not only that, the twins seem to really despise Suigetsu and she wanted to know why.

"Come on; show your damn hand already!" Sakon snapped and hung his head when Mika revealed a flush.

"Wow, didn't see that coming."

"She did say that she would win sooner or later." Ukon teased, getting smacked by Sakon.

They ended up tossing their cards aside to start pinching and flicking each other. Suigetsu watched with amusement and Mika just rolled her eyes. She shook her head and got up to pull them a part. She tugged on their hair to make sure to stop them from taunting each other.

"Aw, that was so adorable." Suigetsu teased and hugged her after she sat back down.

Mika blushed heavily and pinched his arms to get him to let her be. She moved onto the couch to glare at the smiling idiot. Suigetsu liked how cute her reaction was when he did that. He crossed his arms in satisfaction and the twins didn't like that at all.

"Come back down here, we wouldn't let him touch you twice." Sakon warned, glaring at Suigetsu before he looked up at her to see her shake her head angrily.

She didn't appreciate getting touched and didn't want it to happen again. Her body was starting to react all on its own when Ukon looked at her with concerned. He was like that pretty much around her all the time but didn't want Suigetsu to catch on to that. Sakon rolled his eye and let her stay on the couch. He shuffled the deck and continued to deal the cards.

_Oh, I would be careful about that hand. _Mika thought, watching the younger twin discard two of them. He could feel her eyes looking over his shoulder and he looked up at her. She stared at him upside down and smiled softly.

"Are you having fun?"

Mika just shrugged her shoulders and pushed his head back down to pay attention to the game. She didn't need to answer him since he should know already. Plus her body was still exhausted but she didn't want to be rude about dismissing herself.

"Mika, will you at least sit down here?" Ukon asked politely.

Sakon blushed noticeably when she slid down behind him. Mika placed her head on his shoulder to keep on watching. Suigetsu whistled and smiled at him in a teasing manner. He could actually see why she picked them in some way. The other two might not have been a good match for her. Not that he cared but it was kind of sweet to see her cling to the younger twin. Ukon was very jealous about it and Mika gave him an apologetic look. He just shrugged his shoulders and showed his four twos.

"Jesus Christ man, why do you always keep getting four of a fucking kind?" Sakon snapped, trying to hide the fact that he loved feeling the heat off her skin.

"I'm not very sure but shuffling might have something to do with it." Ukon said sarcastically and blinked in surprise when Mika took all of the cards to shuffle them five times.

"There, now you don't have to whine about it anymore." Mika said, moving over to lean up against Ukon's shoulder.

"I wasn't whining it was completely unfair!"

"Shut up already and deal Suigetsu." Ukon snapped and kept his cool when Mika got very comfortable up against him.

Suigetsu passed the cards out and Sakon pouted the whole time. He liked the comfortable heat and missed it already. Was he seriously being a fucking pansy right now? He shook his head and started to laugh when Mika closed her eyes to fall asleep. Suigetsu gave the older twin a toothy grin.

"She is so cute sleeping like that."

"Whatever just lower your voice you idiot." Sakon hissed after showing his hand.

The shark boy won this time and it just got terribly boring playing the same old game. Suigetsu smiled when Mika never flinched at all when she slept soundly on Ukon's shoulder.

"I have to go. I'll leave you three love birds alone." Suigetsu teased, moving out of the room quickly before Sakon could strangle him.

He was happy about sharing some time with them. It breaks his heart that he didn't ask out Mika first. He would have loved to get to know her on a different level.

"Yo sharkie, get back to your post!" Karin said, glaring at his happy demeanor.

"Anything you say wise ass." He teased and ran when she took out a kunai to start chasing him down.

Suigetsu kept running until he was back into his room. He quickly shut the door and ducked when he heard a loud crack. The tip of Karin's kunai drilled in the wood and it got pulled out before he heard angry steps walk away. He sighed and got on his bed to relax. All this energy riled him up to a point where he didn't know how to handle it.

"Mika, let go of me please." Ukon said urgently, blushing when Kidomaru and Jirobo came in the room.

She was still in a deep sleep and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to get warmer. Sakon laughed his ass off at him and stopped to look back at the others wearily. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were wondering why she was up against his twin.

"She was tired after training but we played cards before she passed out."

"It seems like she loves using Ukon as a pillow!" Kidomaru teased, snickering at his flustered face.

"Nobody asked for your opinion pinky!" The older twin snapped, blushing when Mika nuzzled near his collarbone.

The way his brother was reacting baffled Sakon. He wasn't used to seeing him so nervous and flustered. The younger twin walked over to them and gently pulled Mika away from Ukon. Relief washed over him only because he did not want anyone to pick on them. Sakon picked up Mika and carried her out of the living room. Luckily he was out of there when the others began to snicker.

"Wow, she must really have a screw loose for liking you two."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ukon spat, glaring at them darkly and said. "At least she respects us unlike you."

"I respect you."

"I was talking about him, Jirobo, not you!" The older twin snapped and blanched when Sakon came back in with a smile on his face and he asked, "Is she still asleep?"

"Of course; we'll have to wake her up in a few hours if she doesn't on her own."

"Why are you guys letting her so close to you anyways?" Kidomaru pried, crossing his arms impatiently.

"It's none of your fucking business spider douche!"

After that, the twins stayed quiet and played a card game against each other. There was nothing more irritating than having someone with magenta hair pestering you about your relationship with a comrade. Sakon kept his mouth clenched after hearing the spider ninja bitch on and on.

"You will crack soon, I can tell by your face."

"Really now, are you hitting on me?" Sakon asked slyly, shuffling the deck before dealing a different game.

"Hell fucking no, who would want to date a lipstick wearing guy anyways?" Kidomaru spat angrily, freezing when he saw Mika standing in the doorway giving him a death glare.

She walked right up to him and tugged on his shirt to pull him at her eye level. He was shocked by how strong she was and it made him nervous. Kidomaru gulped when she tapped on his head band hard a few times.

"Just because he may not be your type doesn't mean he doesn't have any admirers." Mika growled at him and let his shirt go before she sat down with the twins and said. "I can definitely see why they hate hanging around you."

"You are just saying that because he is in charge of you!"

Mika just glared at him before she looked down to stay silent. That ass munch was so fucking dense it made her sick. It's a good thing Tayuya didn't dare try to get to know some of the boys. Karin was right that some of them just want girls to show them their bodies and dump them if they are not worth it. Mika hopes that the twins are not like that because it would break her heart.

"Oh, this is a fun card game." Mika finally said, watching them go back and forth and asked, "You're playing Crazy Eights right?"

"Yeah; I always beat his ass too." Ukon replied and laughed at his brother's angry pout.

"Up yours Ukon I win some times." Sakon complained and fumed when he lost. He grumbled low to himself and Mika laughed softly.

"What other games do you know?"

"Hm, we play gold fish, gin, red seven, war, black jack, and Hold'em. I am guessing you played too?" Ukon asked in a bored tone to keep his excitement hidden.

"Hell yes, I was pretty good at some of them too." Mika answered him back and noticed the other two were looking at her funny so she asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Why are you still wearing that teal lipstick?" Jirobo asked nervously and blushed when she laughed.

Kidomaru wondered the same thing and he was still suspicious about how much she kept defending the twins. He could tell they were not going to complain about it but he will not stay silent for long. Now is the perfect opportunity to give the twins pay back for dying his hair with Jirobo.

"I told you guys that I like the color teal." Mika said, smiling at them shyly to hide what she meant to say.

She came to the conclusion really quick that the twins looked sexy with the lipstick on. For some ungodly reason it enhanced her turn on factor too. It should have been obvious that she was starting to like them. Everyone else liked picking fights instead of watching what really was going on.

"Okay but technically that means they kissed you." Kidomaru stated, watching her face flush when he teased. "They probably don't clean the end off before using it again."

_Huh, I never thought of it like that before._ Mika mused in her head and watched the twins stare into space.

_That is just fucking great._

_Calm down idiot; they don't know we tease her._

_Yeah but I think they caught on real quick after seeing her blush._

"Even if that is the case, I won't take the lipstick off for now." Mika stated and got up to walk into the kitchen.

She was very hungry and rummaged through her cupboard half to find curry mixings. It didn't take long for her to make a small serving for herself. Mika sat down with a cup of juice to fill up her belly. She sighed and sipped from the cup when Tayuya came in to join her.

"What the fuck happened in there?" She asked sitting next to her and said, "It is world war three between the fairies and pinky."

"Eh, Kidomaru didn't like that I kept the teal lip stick on."

"Oh, so have they done something to you yet?" Tayuya asked once again and Mika spit out some of her juice.

"W-What do you really mean?" Mika wondered blushing underneath that heated stare.

"I mean did you let them touch you or even play with you sexually." She said slyly, laughing when her green eyes looked down in embarrassment.

"I can't really say, I just know for a damn fact they are not gay." Mika stated, eating the rest of her meal with more confidence now.

"Heh, now I am unsure who really caved in first." Tayuya mused and took whatever was left in the pot and teased, "You always tense up after both get picked on. I even caught you staring at them during training too."

"Well, I don't need to be in the middle of random slapping if they decided to strike from the picking. As far as training goes, I like to study different techniques to keep my mind sharp." Mika explained while she sipped the rest of her drink.

"Aw come on, you should just hit the shit heads if they smack you!" Tayuya whined and ate the rest of what she could from the pot and said, "Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

"I told you that I couldn't say. The answer to who cracked first should be obvious too," Mika said softly, never hinting that she liked both twins at the same time.

"Ah, well this should be fun to figure out then." Tayuya teased when they put their dirty dishes in the sink.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 17**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Stressful moments and something new for the twins during training. I have more stuff written but I am trying to do something with each chapter. More stuff comes to mind as I type it up and hopefully it shows as you all continue to read it.**

"MIKA GET THE FUCK BACK IN HERE!" Sakon roared angrily, staring at the deathly pale Kidomaru.

"W-What do you want?" Mika asked hurrying in to see the spider ninja's state.

"He is just over reacting about something Kidomaru said." Jirobo piped in before Ukon rolled his eye.

The way Kidomaru was teasing, he doubts anyone would just let it go willingly. The spider douche kept teasing Sakon enough to a point where he said something out of line. Mika wouldn't know yet but Ukon didn't think his twin could show any more of his stupidity.

"You so called "friend" just told me you were the one coming on to them." Kidomaru exclaimed and Mika looked at him with surprise.

_Oh god damn it Sakon. You are such a bad liar and yet he bought it! _Mika thought and laughed in her head when the younger twin looked at her angrily.

"Well can you blame them? I just wanted to see how far I could go before they tick." She replied coolly only to shiver all of a sudden.

"Interesting, have you been doing something I should know about?" Orochimaru's voice called from behind the timid female.

Everyone froze when he walked in the living room. Mika turned around to see his long ebony hair covering his eyes. She could not tell directly if he was angry about what she said or something more off putting.

"No Orochimaru-sama, I would have confronted you personally if I had." She answered him softly, bowing deeply to him out of respect.

"Very well, I just came here to tell you that Kabuto will be coming with me to observe the Chunin exams." He said with a smirk and then seriously added, "Kimimaro will be in charge of the fortress so do not disappoint me when we come back."

His golden eyes stared them down to see if any of them would challenge him. He was still amused that Mika was so free with her emotions. This has never happened before and he wants to see how it plays out. Orochimaru still knows the twins will not disobey him no matter what temptation hits them. The girl has more things to learn before she knew the full ropes of how he trains his teams.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" They all said and he decided to leave with a calmer demeanor.

Mika was truly frightened that she almost got caught about her feelings for the twins. She figured he wouldn't be very pleased about it. Not only that, was Kimimaro really ready to be put in charge? He still hasn't had the greatest health either so that confused her even more.

"Mika, your body is shaking." Kidomaru pointed out when she kept her eyes were their master had been.

"I'll be fine; don't worry over it." Mika said sternly, trying to figure out something to take her mind off the darks thoughts that clouded her mind.

Jirobo noticed the twins kept their distance from her and he kind of felt sorry for them. He really didn't understand why Orochimaru told them that any relationship between comrades was banned in the fortress. Then again, it probably was a good idea since they are supposed to be feared by everyone.

"Did I hear him correctly that Kimimaro will be in charge the whole fucking time?" Tayuya asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, so now bone boy will have to observe our training sessions." Sakon teased, growling when he got a sandal thrown at his face.

Mika held in a laugh after seeing the red imprint on his cheek. That opened up more spit fire between the two and she quietly laughed. She noticed how flustered he really got around her and it was funny. Their personalities are basically the same, even if Tayuya doesn't realize it. Ukon watched like a hawk when she grabbed Sakon in a head lock and he rolled his eye from the lack of their common sense.

"Do you give up yet Twinkles?" Tayuya teased, tightening her arm to hear him cough and wheeze.

"Hey, let him go now; his face is turning blue!" Mika said and watched her loosen her grip to see pink flood back into his face.

Ukon was tense throughout the entire thing but was glad Mika stepped in. He would have started to yell at her and yet she would have taunted him too. It was nice to finally have a peacemaker in their group to break up their pointless fighting.

"If you are that fucking concerned about him then keep him of a leash!"

"I am not a god damn dog you bitch!"

"Anyways, you started the fight Tayuya." Mika ignored her glare and asked, "How would you feel if someone threw their sandal at you?"

"I would fucking let them do that." She cracked her knuckles and said, "Then I would have a reason to rip their damn heads off."

"Okay, thanks for that lovely image by the way." Mika teased and shook her head when the others looked at her strange and said, "Sakon was just testing you because of that."

"Just like I said to you earlier, you always defend the gay ass fairy." Tayuya sneered and rolled her eyes at how angry both twins were.

Mika smiled sweetly and quietly left the room. The twins could have sworn they saw anger dance in those green eyes. It kind of scared them inside to see her so pissed off. She was lucky Orochimaru didn't scold her about liking them either.

"She really didn't need your bite Tayuya," Jirobo said and sighed when she gave him the finger.

_Ukon, we have to tell her that it is forbidden to have any type of relationship._

_I agree just so she won't get punished for it._

_That is one thing I wouldn't like being yelled at for by her._

_Uh huh, but do we really have to stop touching her?_

_In our room it is still safe, I think. Anywhere else is off limits unfortunately._

_Damn, ah well it was fun while it lasted._

"Shut the fuck up Ukon!" Sakon grunted when his twin stuck out his tongue at him.

The others looked at them wearily and always wondered why they kept so quiet. Usually they talk whenever a mission or training drills are taking place. That or Tayuya just kept trash talking them to a point that they kept quiet to prevent disaster from striking.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tayuya asked to see Ukon shake his head out of anger.

"Oh, we were just thinking about torturing Suigetsu some time." Sakon said, eying his brother when he teased, "It will definitely gross his ass out."

"Can I help with that?" She asked, frowning when they looked at her odd and she stated, "I've been trying to get back at fish boy for a while."

"Um, we rather you not get involved," Ukon said carefully, watching Sakon look away and said. "This is something personal between us and him."

"Fine, just give him a nice kick in the ass for me then." She said and they smiled coyly at her before they packed up the cards to leave as well.

"So, why were you fighting with them again?" Tayuya asked Kidomaru, smiling at his flustered face.

"They were hiding something about Mika and Sakon said she would make them do stuff." Kidomaru said tersely, laughing at her facial expression.

"That is so not fucking true!"

"Mike even said it herself before Orochimaru-sama came in the door," Jirobo said seriously, ignoring the fact that Tayuya kept shaking her head out of disbelief.

"Either way, all three of them are still saying they don't like each other. I know that is fucking bull shit too." Kidomaru said, thinking about something and shuddered at the horrible image.

_Hm, she still didn't say they haven't done anything either. Oh my fucking god!_ Tayuya thought and blanched before watching the two slackers play chess again. The game really didn't interest her too much, so she decided to wander away somewhere else. She heard noises coming from the training room so she got curious. Tayuya got close enough to the entrance to watch Mika and the twins train.

"Come on slow poke you should have slept off all that fatigue by now," Sakon teased and threw a kunai at her before he did a hand sign.

Mika dodged it and used a protect barrier when a shuriken bounced off just in time. She could sense Ukon somewhere but couldn't concentrate when Sakon kept charging at her. The only way to avoid this one was to hide and she was good at that. Mika smiled softly at him before she disappeared out of his sight. Ukon jumped down from a tree to join his brother, not knowing Mika was watching them from behind. She smiled to herself and thought, _let's try something more new to them._

"Sakon keep your guard up."

"Do you really think I would just let her pass by like an idiot?" Sakon asked sarcastically and Mika laughed to herself quietly.

"Well, I know how you are around her so stay sharp you jack ass!" Ukon spat back before he jumped into the trees to try and spot her.

Mika thought it was the perfect timing to change into Sakon this time. She wanted to test Ukon and see if he could tell the difference between them. This was one of her strategies she learned when she was younger. It was quite fun to mess around with her siblings but it shaped her into the illusionist she was now. Their training has been so serious that this should be something they would have to try together. Ukon came out of no where and tackled her to the ground and he wrestled her before realizing that it was his twin the entire time.

"Well, are you just going to lie on top of me all day?"

"Whatever, I thought you were over in another part of the training room." Ukon muttered getting off of her and helping her up.

"I can move fast when I want to moron," Mika piped in and earn a hard smack on the head. She would not let that go and decided to shove him down before disappearing quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakon asked him confused and walked over to him.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit you jack ass!" Ukon hissed and got up to shove his brother for no reason at all.

Sakon huffed and walked off very pissed for getting blamed for something he didn't even do. He heard rustling in some of the trees and threw some kunai to try and coax whoever it was out. Mika dodged them all and smiled when he let out a frustrated growl. She whistled three times before her vines tightly curled around his ankles.

"God damn it; quit hiding Mika you fucking coward!"

"Aw, I wasn't hiding from you." Mika leapt down in front of him and teased, "I was just having some fun is all."

Sakon looked at himself and glared at her. No wonder why Ukon couldn't tell the fucking difference. Her disguise was practically flawless and she even mastered his trademark evil smile which scared him. No wonder why the others thought she was odd for liking them. He paled when she let the vines creep up against his body some more before he snapped.

"Y-You're the reason why Ukon chewed my head off?"

"Well duh, who else could torment him better than yourself?" Mika teased and looked around before she whispered, "I think I did a nice job of that."

"La de fucking dah, how come your voice is not masked?" Sakon asked slightly confused to watch her smile slyly at him.

"Well, there are two types of transformation jutsus for this." Mika replied in her normal voice and then smiled when she said disguised, "You know this one where everything is hidden to keep yourself safe. Now the other one doesn't change your voice at all but you can still stay that person you are trying to be."

"S-Sakon," They both looked over at Ukon when he shakily asked. "When did you use a doppelganger?"

"You moron I didn't fucking do that!" Both said at the same time and glared at each other.

Sakon noticed that the vines were gone so he was in deep shit. Ukon couldn't tell them apart and this was difficult. Both were the same height, same necklace, same fucking lipstick which others who tried disguising as them would never ever do. He stared back and forth at them but couldn't come up with which one was who.

"Huh, this is actually good that your skills are this advanced Mika." Ukon praised and still tried to figure out which one she was.

"Just ask something to tell us apart damn it!"

"Heh, are you scared you are going to get kissed again?" Mika taunted and they blushed at the same time.

Ukon actually laughed since that would have been his first choice to do. Normally when something physical does happen the justu stops working. He kept looking back and forth between the two and it was surprising Mika didn't have her vines all over the place. Maybe he was so used to them that she didn't want to make it obvious. He sighed and thought of a great way to tell the difference.

"Okay, transform into our second state form." Ukon said and watched both look at each other and then back at him shocked.

"You got to be kidding me, why the fuck would I waste chakra for that?" Sakon sneered and crossed his arms angrily.

"Hm, well considering you like to show off why not now?" Ukon teased and laughed when Mika activated his seal.

Sakon was kind of surprised she could even mimic his seal. No ordinary transformation jutsu allows that so this is truly a mystery to him. He activated his seal too and they both ended up changing into the ogre form. Mika felt very strange since this was the first time she could transform like this. Maybe it is because she had a seal of her own to help understand him better. Both of them looked at Ukon and he got fed up with this charade.

"Okay, that obviously didn't work." He thought about something personal and asked, "What day and month were we born?"

_Oh damn, very nice question._ Mika thought when Sakon looked over at her with that teasing smile and he said, "June twentieth."

Ukon looked over to the ogre on the right and watched the seal retreat back to see Mika disguised back as his normal twin. He was still amazed she could pull the transformation off like she did. Sakon watched his twin walk up to her and decided to kiss her hard. He kind of blanched since it was his body he was fucking kissing but relaxed when she turned back to her normal self. Ukon pulled away blushing but felt satisfied at the same time.

"Great, you have one more fucking kiss than I do," Sakon hissed softly as he transformed back to his normal appearance.

Mika noticed that he was still angry about what happened earlier. She looked down at the ground when Ukon glared at him. He still has to pay him back for shoving him on the ground. Since he wasn't sure which one it really was, Ukon grabbed both of their heads and smacked them together. Sakon groaned at the pain and Mika tried to focus her eye sight when he let them go.

"I-I was the one who pushed you not him." Mika admitted to him, bowing her head down apologetically.

"Well then, at least you could do a better job taunting me than he does." Ukon said and smiled at how pissed off Sakon got and teased, "She even got your personality down to a T."

"Shut the fuck up you ass hole." He slapped his head and watched Mika look at them amused and asked. "What are you looking at?"

"Hm, oh nothing that should bother you." She teased and watched Ukon stop taunting him from behind to slide back into his brother's body.

"Well imagine that," Sakon sneered at her angrily.

"Do you want to continue training or no?" Mika asked and he didn't say anything to her.

Sakon gave her his sly smile before he ran off. She had a feeling he was planning on doing another sneak attack and she did deserve it. He watched her from a tree and was taken aback when she did not follow him. Any normal person who is training with another would try and figure out what they were to do next. Instead, Mika trained by herself and he still could not figure her out. Maybe she was tired after transforming into his state two. Sakon was nervous when she didn't keep the vines around him. Who knew what would have happened if Ukon kissed him again. Much puking and humiliation would have happened and he was glad it didn't. He would have kept Ukon out of his body if that happened between them anyways.

The thing that really grossed him out though was when Ukon kissed her before she turned back to her normal self. How the fuck was he supposed to believe he was normal after seeing that. There was no hesitation when he kissed technically himself and it just freaked him the fuck out. Sakon shuddered at the thought of them using their tongues and he almost puked. He relaxed and tried to concentrate on Mika's movements. They were very interesting to say the least. She never hesitated to use a few other elemental techniques at the same time either.

"Hey shit heads; mind if I join you?" Tayuya asked making Mika accidentally throw her kunai straight in Sakon's direction.

"God damn it Mika, watch where you throw that!" He snarled, jumping down from the tree and froze when Tayuya stared at him.

"I don't mind you joining in. It's no fun when Ukon is asleep." Mika said, watching those tresses move slightly behind Sakon's head but he never woke up to snap at her.

"Great, like I need two girls to train with."

"Oh yeah, I am sure we would love kicking your fucking ass all day fairy!" Tayuya seethed, cracking her knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"Stop calling me that you lousy bitch," Sakon sneered, charging at her and was completely oblivious when Mika did silent hand signs.

She wished he would pay more attention because she knew what was going to happen. Just as Sakon got three feet away from Tayuya he pushed forward fast and smacked his face up against a barrier. The red head was slightly confused on where the dome came from but noticed that Mika had a smile on her face. They both started to laugh until Sakon glared at her angrily.

"Mika, what type of technique is this?" Tayuya asked slightly confused.

"This is a barrier that helps in any jam." Mika said and let it down when she explained, "I used this during our mission to keep the enemies out."

"Yeah well you aren't the only one who can do barriers," Sakon hissed pulling her under the ground in an earth seal.

Mika rolled her eyes and stayed silent when he looked at her with that odd glint in his eye again. She noticed Tayuya was still above ground so this must be his pay back. It didn't bother her and she was comfortable not using her chakra for a while.

"How can I train with both of you when you have her in the fucking ground?" Tayuya whined and glared at the smudge look on Sakon's face.

"Hey, I am all up for not training right now." Mika said and laughed at their weary stares and teased, "I'll just watch you both train against each other."

They shrugged their shoulders and did just that. Mika enjoyed watching Tayuya kick Sakon's ass twice out of annoyance before he got serious. She could tell he was stronger than her but he was easily caught off guard too. The main reason why Tayuya was so strong was because of her illusion techniques. They could really kill you from the inside out if you are not careful. Her flute melody wasn't as bad at first until Mika's mind came up with some disturbing things.

One thought was with Orochimaru killing her because she was hiding her relationship with the twins. The other one was of Kimimaro snapping with rage and killing all of them in his second form. She started to shake in the dirt and barely was able to keep her head up to look at Tayuya.

"T-Tayuya, please stop playing." Mika said weakly with tears streaming down her face with lifeless green eyes.

The red head ceased her note and widened her eyes at how much the song affected her. She never had seen someone so torn apart by it before.

"Holy shit, did my technique bother you that much?"

Sakon rolled his eye at the stupid question. Of course it bothered her and he wasn't denying it either. His face was much paler than before after what he saw running through his mind. Tayuya's song was getting to be too much for him to handle. He thought it was pretty impressive since she wasn't very good at anything else. He watched Mika pass out before she could answer the impatient comrade's question so he answered for her.

"Just because she keeps up a strong front doesn't mean your attacks don't affect her." Sakon stated and walked over to kneel down in front of Mika's face and said, "She hides way too much and it is slowly hurting her body."

"Why do you fucking care?" Tayuya asked, crossing her arms and sneered, "Weren't you the one all butt hurt because two girls were going to train against you in the first place?"

"Shut the hell up already!" Sakon pulled Mika out of the ground and said, "I didn't even know you were willing to join in."

Tayuya watched him leave with her in his arms. She was a bit jealous about not having someone be nice to her like that. Her song was that much stronger so maybe it will help prove she was not worthless during missions. She decided to put her flute away and just practiced her hand combat alone. Tayuya punched furiously and thought. _I can't believe I am this fucking jealous over something so damn pathetic!_

"Mika we have some news that you really need to hear." Sakon said when she woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and blushed at how close his face was to hers. Ukon separated from him and he too looked at her sadly when she had a confused look in her eyes. He lied down behind her and hugged her tightly.

"What is going on?" Mika asked softly when the older twin nuzzled the back of her neck.

"We can't go out with you." Both said mournfully and Sakon explained, "Orochimaru-sama told us it was forbidden here. I truly do not understand why since we still train our asses off and fight a hell a lot better than most ninja do."

"Hm, I can understand why he is like that." Mika said when she pulled his face towards hers and teased, "You liking me will distract your mind from concentrating on a fight."

"Shut up, just because I have feelings for you don't mean I would stop attacking our enemy." Sakon growled out and frowned when she gave him an 'oh really?' look.

"Fine, the only way to really figure that out is when we train." Mika smiled at him and teased, "I do notice when you look for me so don't even try to deny that."

Sakon grabbed her wrists to pull her hands away from his face. So what that he likes looking at her. It didn't really seem to bother her that much. Why was she getting on his case about that anyways? If she knew his feelings already then she should have accepted that to begin with. Mika didn't want to stop trying to get to know them in a more going out relationship. Both twins were equally unique and she liked their different personalities. Ukon seemed to enjoy watching them fight more than anything but he never tried to tell her off when she teased his twin.

"What if I told you that I still want to practice on both of you?" Mika asked and both twins looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure about that?" Ukon looked down to watch her nod and he said, "This is pretty risky if someone did catch us doing something."

"Wait a damn minute, you are serious?!" Sakon asked and received a small kiss from her as his answer.

His eye widened and couldn't stop his perverted mind. Why would she still go along with this? Maybe he was too thick headed to notice that she did tend to care about them more than he expected. Ukon still kept his face up against her neck and was relieved she still wanted them. Mika broke the kiss and breathed deeply when her heart started to pound after Sakon wrapped his arms around her waist too.

"What did you mean by practicing on us?" Ukon asked confused, watching his brother look at her with the same puzzled look.

Mika laughed and ruffled his hair gently. Of course they were curious about that since she was wondering when they would ask. She smiled softly and calmed down.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mean anything bad." Mika said and slightly blushed when she continued, "I wouldn't mind exploring what you both are like naked but right now I am not so sure."

_Oh fuck yes!_

_She said not now idiot, listen to people when they talk for once._

_Shut up Ukon, I am sure you like the fact she wants you too._

_Fuck you!_

_See and you told me that I was the only one who liked her._

Ukon stuck out his tongue when Sakon started to laugh. Mika was still getting used to them having those silent moments. She never asked why it happens but it was a little awkward when the younger twin gently smiled at her.

"To answer the naked part of your suggestion, we are both the same. I doubt it would really surprise you that much." Sakon teased and blushed when she decided to kiss up against his neck. He blushed at the small touches on his skin and he asked, "W-What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think she is trying to see how much teasing your body can handle brother," Ukon stated, smiling at his not so angry glare he tried at him.

This was the first time ever that any girl wanted to touch or in this case tease either of them. Ukon could tell it scared Sakon but she wasn't doing anything wrong to make him worry. Now if she had started to undress him then he would have been slightly pissed off. Mika continued to ease along Sakon's collar bone and he just kept quiet the entire time. He didn't know how to react mentally but his body knew what it wanted. She pulled back to see that her actions worked just like she thought on him. Mika could feel his heart racing when she kissed lower on him so she stopped to try to calm him down.

"This is not going to end well if you keep doing this," Sakon sneered at her playfully and it caught her attention.

"So, you can tease me too if you'd like." Mika looked at the wall and muttered, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

"It's kind of hard to be myself around you when my body is reacting so retarded." Sakon growled out and pouted when she laughed at him.

"Just go on and touch her Sakon, she is waiting." Ukon urged him and joined in on laughing at his dumfounded expression.

Mika relaxed when he did finally decided to touch her chest in a nervous way. His hands were shaky so it kind of turned her on. She never knew what to expect from this because no one even tried touching her before. Well, no one would want to since she was a klutz when she was younger. Boys didn't like girls who stutter and kept to themselves.

"Well, are you satisfied now?"

Mika shrugged her shoulders and said, "This is the first time I allowed anyone to touch me. I didn't slap your hands away or shove you off the bed so it must have been fine."

Sakon laughed at how serious she was and blushed when she trailed her hands over his chest too. His body reacted quickly from the soft contact and it embarrassed him. Mika smiled when her own body started to react to all of the touching as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 18**

**Rated: M for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: More feelings heating up between Mika and the twins.**

"You do know you can touch me too Ukon." Mika looked up at him shyly and teased, "I don't think you will harm me anymore than what your twin is doing now."

_Heh, she is just testing you too._

_Of course, she is just teasing us back Sakon._

_Well, are you going to touch her or not?_

Sakon looked at his brother's red face when he did slide his hands up to fondle her chest. He had a sly smile when Mika's face heated up when both of them squeezed her enough to make her gasp softly. The younger twin had a hard time keeping calm when she kept looking at him like that. He pulled his hands off her and blushed when she rubbed her hands back over his chest. She pinched him nipples and he yelped in surprise.

"Oh my god, why pinch me that hard?" Sakon shuddered at the feeling that pooled in between his legs and muttered, "It feels weird."

"Uh huh, then why is your face so red then brother?" Ukon teased, moving his arms back around Mika's waist.

She relaxed and laughed at Sakon's pout when he did not answer his twin. He moved away to keep some distance so his body wouldn't poke her. Mika ended up falling asleep in Ukon's arms and he kissed her head gently. Sakon was too occupied in his own predicament to glare at him but thanked god she didn't want to touch any lower on him.

_Well this will certainly be a touch practice._

_Are you scared she might release you too quickly?_

_SHUT UP!_

_Make me, I dare you!_

Sakon had enough of his brother's mocking so he flicked his forehead before he fell asleep. He did not want to do anything in case Mika woke up and caught him. That would just embarrass him to a point where he would have to stop talking to her. He didn't want that. Ukon growled but ignored the dull pain to nuzzle in Mika's hair before he fell asleep too. She was definitely going to change them if her 'practice' begins soon.

**Early in the Morning**

Kimimaro didn't really know how to do his duty as leader. Since he was in the lab most of his time here it was kind of new for him to be out and able to walk around. He knew how to make the others trains their asses off but that was pretty much it. Kimimaro did decide to give them one more day off to make sure their bodies were well rested. Right now he was in the kitchen eating some breakfast when Tayuya walked in sleepily.

"Good morning Tayuya."

She did a double take when her sleepy brown eyes looked at Kimimaro. Tayuya was too stunned to say anything and grabbed some cereal.

"G-Good morning," She finally mustered after grabbing a spoon.

Kimimaro looked at her for a second and then continued eating his toast. He never noticed how quiet the usual loud mouth was whenever he was in the room. It was almost laughable except it really confused him enough to annoy him. Tayuya ate quietly while rubbing sleep out of her lidded eyes.

"Good morning you guys!" Mika greeted them with a shy smile.

She did not have the teal lipstick on and Kimimaro was kind of surprised. That shade did compliment her pale skin color in the oddest way. He watched her grab a bowl of cereal too and ate slowly. Her short hair was tangled all over the place and Tayuya started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It looks like you had a nice night!" She sneered, ignoring the confused look in Kimimaro's eyes.

"I forgot to brush my hair when I woke up." Mika said coolly when she ate another big bite of her cereal.

"Besides, I doubt Sakon would have been quiet if he fucked her," Ukon teased when he came into the kitchen.

Mika blushed heavily and finished eating what was left in the bowl quickly. Kimimaro noticed she was uncomfortable all of a sudden and wondered why. She was not going to confess in front of them that she like Sakon yet. It would be worthless anyways. Mika put her bowl and spoon in the sink before flicking Ukon's ear.

He glared at her and pulled in her hair hard. Mika growled and started tugging on his to start a tug of hair war. For someone five inches shorter, Mika had this strong ability to over power people who are taller. Ukon whimpered when she ripped some of his hair out on accident and she stopped all of a sudden. She frowned and didn't know if healing him now would help her situation any so she just left the room quickly.

_God damn that fucking hurt!_

_W-What happened?_

_Eh, nothing that would interest you. Where are you anyways?_

_I-I'll be out in a few minutes._

Ukon rolled his eye and shook his head before getting something to eat as well. He frowned at the annoying stares from Tayuya and Kimimaro but he was not going to give in so quickly. They don't need to know every damn thing that happens in the fortress the snooty jerks.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing, just mind your own damn business," Ukon hissed eating his sandwich.

Tayuya flipped him off and she finished eating her cereal. Something set them off to do that and she was very curious. Even Kimimaro was uncertain about the whole hair pulling thing. Apparently Mika won since he didn't try ripping her hair out too. Seeing her face though made the Kaguya believe she didn't want that to happen. He kept their sensitivity in mind though in case he has to use it for training.

"Mika you have to take your injection," Kimimaro called out to her.

She nodded and slowly stretched off of the couch. For a small one, it was the most comfortable thing in the world. No wonder some of the boys would take cat naps on it. Mika left the living room and she walked by the twin's door when Sakon stepped out with a flushed face. He quickly grabbed her shoulder to stop for something. She frowned when he didn't say a word so she crossed her arms.

"I need to take my injection but stopping me is not making it go any faster." Mika looked behind sternly and she said, "You can come with me if you want though. Needles really do scare the shit out of me."

Sakon nodded slowly and they continued to go down the hallway to get to the lab. Mika noticed that he kept walking very close to her when they walked into the lab. There was a box on the table and she opened it up to take out one of the many syringes in there. Sakon noticed that she was very nervous so he took the needle out of her hand.

"Let me do this instead."

Sakon rubbed a part of her arm before putting the serum into her skin. Mika was surprised he could do this without hurting her. She never liked it when anyone would inject her with shit like this. The only one she ever trusted doing the medical stuff was her mother. For some reason she was so gentle like Sakon was now and she started to tear up from remembering her. He was taken aback by this and looked at her arm after he threw out the needle to make sure it wasn't discoloring.

"It looks like you handled the injection well." He looked at her softly and asked, "Why do you look like you are going to cry?"

"I-I was just remembering something about how my mom would do injections for me." Mika looked down and said softly, "She was the only one I would trust to use the syringes."

"Oh, I'm sorry that your medics weren't the best to make their patients comfortable."

"Yeah, well thanks for doing that." Mika said and was going to leave when he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sakon kissed her all of a sudden and she widened her eyes. His body was pressing up against her when he closed his eyes and she blushed heavily. After a minute, Sakon decided to break the kiss when she tugged on his hair gently and he blushed.

"I-I'm sorry about that." Sakon huffed and let go of her.

His heart was pounding so hard when his emotions took over all of a sudden like that. Seeing her look so sad made him feel different. Usually he would taunt females who show that type of emotion but with Mika it never happened. He really doesn't want to end up attacking her in front of the others but he obviously can't control his body that well. Nothing was more degrading than having everyone know you have a soft spot for your own team mate.

"You don't have to apologize; I actually enjoyed it."

Mika pulled his face back down to kiss him again. She liked his shy reaction since it was a side he never let come out before. Her body tingled when they pulled away and his face was still very flushed. She touched his forehead to make sure he was okay. It was pretty warm and it made her worry again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I am just over reacting to the kiss is all," Sakon said softly, trying his damnedest to ignore those worried green eyes.

Mika gave him another hug to try and relax him. She felt him try to pull back because her contact obviously made his problem much worse. This time she tightened her grip around his waist and he glared at her. She looked up at him and had a shy smile on her face. Mika realized he was aroused and didn't want him to run away. She wanted him to prove to her that his body enjoyed her touches.

"You don't really need to hide from me." Mika kept staring at his tense face and said. "Your body is not the only one that gets aroused you know."

"Shut up, you told me to wait so I am damn it!" Sakon snapped and blushed even more when she rubbed her head up against his chest.

"Yeah, but I never told you to stop touching yourself when we are asleep." She whispered seriously making his eyes widen.

He blushed since she heard what he said to Ukon. That or it made no sense how she figured him out so easily. Sakon shook his head annoyed before Mika let him go.

"Oh, I only know what your body goes through because my brothers went through the same thing." Mika shook her head and blushed when she said, "I can still remember hearing them since our walls were so thin. Trust me when I say you would not surprise me at all."

"T-This is just too fucking weird!" Sakon exclaimed when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I'll leave you alone then since I made you so uncomfortable."

Mika turned around and was able to leave the lab without getting grabbed at. She was kind of relieved that he didn't try to do something in there. It would have been embarrassing since she never truly seen any boy naked before. She has thought about it but seeing the real deal is totally different. She wondered if he thought about girls the same way.

"Wait up will you?" Sakon sneered striding right behind her again. She stopped and he was next to her with a clear confused look on his face.

"Y-You really could tell that I was holding back?"

"You usually don't kiss me like that unless something was bugging you," Mika teased and smiled at him softly.

Just like he fucking thought, he was easy to read. Sakon blushed deeper and tried to hide his anger. He really wasn't pissed off at her but more at himself for not having an easy face to read. Usually he could hide anything from everyone but Mika still figures him out in two seconds. He could not think straight and what came out of his mouth was something he really wanted to keep in his head.

"So, would you like to watch me?" Sakon asked with a cherry face.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Mika asked in surprise and he glared at her out of frustration.

"Answer the fucking question!"

She turned around and wasn't sure if she wanted to really see him naked. Her mind was already going miles an hour trying to picture him naked but it never ended up like it was supposed to. He looked at her impatiently and blushed when she sighed.

"I doubt you would want me to, I would make your body nervous." She said quietly before she started walking again.

Mika missed the small pout on his face and kept walking behind her to try and think of a way to convince her. Once again, nothing came in his head that sounded right and he looked at the ground angrily. Mika was reconsidering his question but he might not like what he was going to hear. She wanted to see how he reacted alone but her being there would affect him differently.

"I-I will agree to be in the same room with you but I won't watch." She stated looking over her shoulder and teased, "I really could excite you too much if I stare at you."

_H-Holy fuck, she isn't kidding!_

"Fine, let's go in the bathroom then."

Sakon grabbed her hand so they could get there quickly. He could not believe she was willing to stay in the same room as him. His body was already getting excited thinking about her being there. She could tell by the way he was pulling that he was not really shy about sexual things. They entered the bathroom and she tensed a bit when he locked the door.

"Wait, what if someone needs to come in?"

"There are other bathrooms in this place." Sakon sneered at her playfully and said, "It seems you are more nervous than I am."

"Well, you are the first guy I will hear so it does make me nervous." Mika admitted when he sat down on the floor.

"Huh, I thought you would have been comfortable seeing me naked since you saw Kimimaro nude."

"I never looked down any lower than his waist you idiot!" Mika snapped glaring at his jealous stare.

Sakon rolled his eyes and didn't know how to begin. He wasn't exactly ready to pleasure himself in front of her, despite the fact that she was sitting with her back to him now. She stared at the boring door and started to tap on it gently. His nervousness was not making his cock calm down any faster.

"Well, are you even starting yet?" Mika asked and laughed when he growled at her.

"S-Shut up, I am nervous."

Sakon blushed when she looked over her shoulder at him. She stuck out her tongue and he couldn't take it anymore. Mika turned around quickly when she watched his hand lift up the long shirt and snake his hand down the front of his shorts and boxers.

_Brother where the hell are you?_

_In the bathroom, I do deserve some privacy you know!_

_Calm down you dunce; where is Mika?_

_She's outside somewhere._ Sakon thought quickly before blocking Ukon from his mental link. He shuddered before pulling down his shorts and boxers. Normally he would have already been fully naked and teased his body but since Mika was here he hid himself just incase she decided to turn around. The cool air made his body twitch as he cupped his erection underneath the long shirt.

**Outside Somewhere**

"So where exactly is she fairy?" Tayuya called out to Ukon in a tree.

"I don't know, Sakon said she was out here!" He snapped punching a helpless limb.

This would have been so much easier if her chakra wasn't hidden all the time. Even Tayuya thought it was strange that Mika never came back after her injection. Her eyes widened with realization at a thought that came to mind. She smiled and started to laugh loud enough for the older twin to hear her.

"What the hell are you laughing for?"

"God you are so fucking dense sometimes," Tayuya teased and smiled at him when she said. "Mika is with Sakon."

"No way, she wouldn't go in the bathroom with him." Ukon growled frowning even more at the amused look on the red head's face and he spat, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Go on, I'm comfortable here." Tayuya teased before he ran back to the fortress.

**Meanwhile, back in the bathroom…**

"Y-You know you can w-watch me right?" Sakon panted blushing when his body would not give him his release.

He could not believe it was taking him so god damn long. It made him angry so he stopped toying with his body when he couldn't get himself to release. Mika could hear the exhausted whimper in his throat so she decided to turn around and watch him. She never thought he would spread his legs out that wide but he was. The long part of his shirt was covering him up but it didn't really help much. She could see how tented it was and she blushed heavily. Sakon blushed when she finally made eye contact with him and he had that desire to continue. The look in her eyes was hard to read. He couldn't tell if she was scared or trying to get used to it.

"W-What made you change your mind?"

"You are stressed and I don't like that." Mika pouted in a teasing way and whispered, "I like it when you are your joking self."

Sakon blushed heavily when she didn't look down when he kept rubbing his arousal to try and get himself to release again. He couldn't think straight since she kept staring him down with an intrigued look in those sexy green eyes. The only thing this was missing would be her trying to please her own body with him. Mika watched his eye brow furrow when he couldn't seem to get off even when she kept staring at him.

"I can leave if you really need to be alone," Mika stated pulling her knees up to her chest.

"H-Hell fucking no, I want to prove to myself that my body really is attracted to you physically too god damn it!"

Mika smiled at him and watched him concentrate more on his chore. He squeezed his tip hard as heat pooled in his stomach when Mika watched him silently. She thought it was amusing to see him try to hold back his moaning and blushed when his eye started to glaze over. He finally decided to let out a small moan and hung his head very low so she could not see his pleasurable smile.

The way her eyes were staring at him helped his body get closer to release. After three more rough pumps he finally released all over his hand. Mika couldn't really tell if he was okay since he stilled and got quiet all of a sudden. She relaxed when he lifted up his head to reveal a relieved flush on his cheeks and a coy smile.

"You really should stare at me more often." Sakon teased, pulling his hand out for her to see milky liquid all over it and said. "I think I am starting to like this feeling I have around you."

"Oh, I thought you would be louder actually." Mika blurted out to make him glare at her angrily when she said, "You normally are loud in anything we do."

"Well excuse me for being polite around you," Sakon snapped pulling his shorts and boxers up slowly and said. "Next time I'll just force you to look at me when I play then."

Mika blushed when she caught a small glimpse of his nether region. She looked down quickly when he got up to wash his hands. Sakon watched her reaction and frowned slightly. He kind of figured that this was going too fast for her but she was the one who wanted to know. This actually was something he could tease her with and that was the most amusing thing he liked about her. She always tried to cover up what she really meant and he couldn't help but laugh. He ended up hugging her when she got up from the floor.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked softly to see her smile shyly.

"You are very sexy." Mika whispered when he let her go.

Sakon's face lit up and she shook his head out of disagreement. How the fuck is his scrawny body sexy to her? Either she was stupid or it was just to break that uncomfortable silence between them. Anyways, he unlocked the door and opened it to find an angry Ukon glaring at him. Mika was pulled away from him and she could feel some jealousy rubbing off of him. Something about this made her kind of relaxed. She knew he was the protective type and that made her like him even more. Right now however, was very different since he dragged her into their room and locked the door.

Mika watched him pace a little and then she was pulled over to the bed to sit down. His face was flushed and she noticed there were some leaves in his hair. She brushed them out and blushed when he rubbed his forehead up against hers. He stared at her in a loving way and it made her heart skip a beat.

"What did he do to you?"

"To be honest, he did nothing to me." Mika said with a deeper blush and whispered, "I wanted to watch him."

"Heh, that is kind of surprising." Ukon pulled her into a comforting hug and teased. "He usually is very aggressive when he masturbates."

Mika laughed in his neck since Sakon was the total opposite. He was very quiet and shy. She was not sure if it was because she intimidated him. If that was the case then it was the first time she ever saw him uncomfortable with anything. Mika thought for sure that sexual things were up his alley. This made something come to her and she looked at him in a teasing way.

"Are you shy when you touch yourself?" Mika asked softly before kissing his cheek.

_Really, are you fucking kidding me?!_

_What the fuck are you doing to her you bastard?_

_Nothing you need to know dumb ass._

_You better not be or else I'll strangle you!_

_Fuck off already, you are very annoying today._

_SHUT UP!_

"It depends on who is watching me." Ukon teased after five minutes of silence and kissed Mika's forehead softly.

Se blushed when he slid his arms around her waist to bring her body closer to his again. He felt her shiver when he rubbed his fingers up and down the sides of her waist. Ukon kissed her slowly and purred in her mouth. He was very relieved Sakon didn't try to fuck her senseless. That would have made him jealous and angry at the same time. Mika pulled away from his mouth and sighed in contentment.

"You really know how to make me feel special." Mika said smiling sweetly at him.

"Well someone has to." Ukon nipped and nibbled on her ear lobe and teased, "You do deserve it more than the other bitches around here."

Mika stroked his soft hair and inhaled sharply when he nipped at her neck. It wasn't so much that it hurt but the soft bite made her body tremble all over again. He pushed her down on the bed to continue torturing her sweet skin. It was addicting and he couldn't help to moan on her collar bone.

"A-Are you enjoying this t-that much?" Mika gasped softly and blushed when he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Hell yes, do you honestly think I will let Sakon have all of the fun?" Ukon asked before he climbed up on top of her and teased, "He would have kicked me out if I wanted to do something alone with you."

"I-I am sorry for not being able to choose just one of you." Mika said crestfallen and looked away from him.

_Oh fuck not again with that!_

_What did you do now?_

_Shut it brother, it doesn't concern you!_

_Fuck you Ukon._

"I didn't mean it like that," He tilted her head back to face him and he seriously said, "You like whoever you want."

Mika wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. She loved seeing that puppy dog look in his eye and she couldn't help but pinch his cheeks. Ukon pouted and laughed when she roamed her hands all over his hair. He kissed her again and slowly rolled his hips on hers to try and ease his own sexual craving.

"UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sakon hissed pounding on the other side.

"No way, you had your turn with her!" Ukon panted when he broke the kiss and snapped, "It's my turn now to be alone with her."

Mika laughed at how irritated he was with being interrupted. She can see why having one girl to share being a big problem. If she had a twin then they would have one person each to love but that is not possible. Unless you count the doppelganger but she doesn't think the clone would stay long if things got too strenuous. Anyways, Ukon nuzzled her neck again since he didn't seem daring enough to go lower. Yes he did want her badly but he will never force her to do other stuff that she wasn't comfortable with.

"Y-You are aroused t-too?" She teased smiling at his darkening face.

"So what, at least we are still clothed to where nothing will get messy." Ukon retorted, frowning at the amused look in her eyes.

"Ah, so that is why you are humping me."

Ukon closed his eye out of respect. He really wanted to force her to not point out the obvious all the time. The worse part was that it turned him on when she said it so innocently. He considered stopping but his body would not give up that easily. Once it started it was tough to stop. Mika smiled at his thinking face so she got an idea. She lifted her hips up to feel his bulge press up against her.

'_Damn she is such a fucking tease,'_ Ukon thought when he accidentally moaned too loud for his liking. Mika watched him turn his head away when she kept teasing him further. She enjoyed him rolling back to make her own body feel good. The bad thing about this was Mika could not control herself once her body was getting into a rhythm. He looked back at her to see a deep flush on her face.

"Well well, it looks like you are aroused by this too." Ukon mused rubbing up against her harder.

"Can you really blame me?" Mika asked softly while watching him and said, "Your body is moving just as hard as mine you horny idiot."

"Ah, well it's not everyday that someone is that interested in me more than Sakon so I appreciate the compliment."

Mika blushed when he kissed her harder and rubbed against her harder. She moaned in his mouth and liked the feeling that they shared together. He had more of a softer approach than Sakon did but that rougher part is why she liked both in the first place. Both made her happy and she shows it by teasing and taunting them together for the most part. She gasped when he groped and rubbed her chest to turn her body on further.

"D-don't do that to me!"

"Aw, are you scared that I might release you?" Ukon taunted sexually before he rocked his body on her more.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY YOU HAD YOUR FUN!" Sakon screamed punching the thick door hard.

_You fucking idiot, do you want people to know we are doing this do her?_

_Oh shit!_

_Nice going you dumb ass!_

_JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY THEN!_

_Hold on a little longer you jerk!_

Ukon hurried his hips until he could feel more of that aching heat pool in his stomach. His face was flushed red when Mika kept stroking his hair in slow patterns. She let her body go on its own accord when his thrusts sped up. They eventually released five minutes later but to them it felt much longer than that. They huffed and kissed one more time before he got off of her. Mika blushed at the warm tingly feeling in between her legs. She didn't expect to have that much of an effect from him.

"Well it's about damn time," Sakon sneered glaring at her and asked tauntingly. "Did you have trouble getting up?"

"Shut up, we were just resting until you decided to grace us with your lovely screaming." Mika retorted back sarcastically towards him.

"Bullshit I could hear both of you behind the door!"

"Ah, so you were spying on us." Ukon growled and slapped the back of Sakon's head.

"Fuck you; I'm glad I did because you would have done it with her!" Sakon spat and both looked at him with blank stares before laughing.

"You both are really acting childish right now!" Mika teased and got up from the bed to pull both into a hug and whispered, "Thanks for teasing me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 19**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Mika teasing and a serious spar with Kimimaro.**

_You guys didn't fuck?_

_No, I was very respectful towards her._

_Then why did you guys moan?_

_There are other ways to get off brother._

"Hello, are you guys awake in there?" Mika asked tapping their foreheads simultaneously.

"You really like annoying me don't you?" Sakon growled, grabbing at her hand only to get pulled on the bed with her.

"Right, I forgot to mention that we have a telepathic connection so sometimes we don't hear what others say." Ukon explained simply and laughed when she got Sakon in a head lock.

"Stop rubbing your knuckles like that!" Sakon tried pinching her arms to get out of her grasp and said, "It really hurts damn it."

"Aw, are you whining about it again?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me go!"

Mika did and he rubbed his head annoyed. For small hands she can really do some major damage on his scalp. He thought Ukon was the only one who could do that. Sakon pouted and watched her massage her hands softly in small circles above his head.

"Does this make your head feel better?"

Ukon blushed at how sweet she asked the question. It sounded totally wrong on so many levels and having his mind in the gutter didn't help any. He needed to settle down but it was tough when Mika was kissing along the top of Sakon's head. That jealousy reared up inside of him and he sat down behind her. Sakon relaxed at the soft sensation he got from her tender kisses. She let him go and laughed at his facial expression.

"You act as though you wanted me to keep you in place." Mika teased and blushed when he smiled seductively at her.

"Well, your chest was warm up against my face."

"Stop being so god damn perverted brother!" Ukon snapped from her shoulder.

Mika flinched when he settled his chin close and she didn't even notice him move behind her either. Sakon held his tongue when he saw that stern look in his eye. Ukon can be very intimidating when he wanted to get a point settled. He really couldn't imagine how long it took the older twin to keep quiet when the others would pick on them all the time. The makeup was a giveaway, but it wasn't their fault they can fuse together. Blaming their clan's technique will not change them to stop merging whenever they are tired during a battle. This girl was the only person who cared to learn what they did and where they even came from.

"Please don't take this question the wrong way okay." Mika looked between the two and timidly asked, "Why do you guys wear makeup?"

She flinched expecting both of them to start smacking her or insulting her for even asking. Instead, both of them started laughing at how nervous she was. Sakon watched her blush out of embarrassment and he shook his head slightly.

"Oh relax; we wouldn't hit you after showing how we really feel about you." Sakon said and looked at her with a shy smile.

"B-but you normally get very upset when someone asks!"

"Again, we won't since we like you." Ukon teased and nuzzled her neck softly.

"O-Okay, can you tell me then?" Mika asked and shuddered when Ukon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Actually, I don't really remember when we started to wear it." Sakon shrugged his shoulders and replied, "The only way to tell us a part back then was the part of our hair. We weren't the best at being good either."

"Oh shut up, you were the one who instigated me to steal the necklace for you!"

"Hey, at least it was one way to tell who was which."

"So, where did your necklace come from?" Mika asked with interest since she could kind of picture them younger and trying to get it.

"Eh, I took it from somewhere is all?" Ukon mumbled and Sakon laughed at him while she looked at them confused.

"Seriously, he stole them from a church." He held some of the beads up and stated, "The beads are too big for a girly necklace okay."

"Actually, they do make them that way for girls too." Mika said and blushed when he glared at her angrily and quickly replied, "B-But I take your word for it!"

"Anyways, the lipstick thing was supposed to be just a fucking phase," Sakon drawled and glared at Ukon instead with that intense eye.

"Hey, you even told me it was better than the blush you wanted to try on!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sakon, are you sure you aren't a girl in a boy's body?" Mika teased only to get flicked in the forehead by him hard.

"I think you even know we both are guys so stop asking that!" Sakon hissed and blushed when she smiled at him.

"I actually didn't mind wearing it but then we also started getting hit on because we wore the eye liner too." Ukon ignored the menacing look Sakon gave him and he said, "One time Sakon got groped by this guy before he beat him to a pulp."

"Ukon, stop telling her shit like that!"

"He did seem to like wearing the lipstick too after he got used to the waxy feeling on his lips."

"Okay, enough of this bullshit you keep spewing out of your damn mouth." Sakon sighed and admitted, "We chose the darker colors because our skin was very pale to begin with. We would look like the living dead if we didn't add some color to our faces."

"Hm, I am sure it would feel odd taking it off since you have been wearing it for so long."

"Yes but that doesn't mean we really enjoy wearing the fucking shit!" Ukon stated and blushed when Mika leaned up against his touch some more.

"That is the real reason why we wear the makeup." Sakon glared up at her and sneered, "If you ever call me or Ukon a fucking girl in a guys body again I will tie you down and torture you!"

"God, relax already." Mika shook her head since bad thoughts came and she said, "I really was kidding, I didn't mean anything by it at all I swear!"

"What about you?" Ukon kissed her cheek and asked, "Do you like wearing make up?"

"Not really because it takes to damn long to clean it all off," Mika said shuddering at a thought that came to her.

Her sister would always try her new makeup on Mika. She was basically her living doll to dress up and test new hair styles too. Mika did not feel comfortable at all since she would tug very hard on her hair.

She was the only one in her family to have two toned hair and eyes. Everyone either had blue or black hair. Their eyes were the same way but Mika was just a mixture of both her mom and dad. Nobody really cared how different she looked as long as she did her missions successfully the way she was taught.

Mika wasn't really interested in boys much at all in her village. Her sister would try to push her to go outside with the dress up look and Mika would never budge. Just because her siblings had someone didn't mean she needed a boyfriend. Besides, she knew how all of the boys treated girls and she didn't need that. Mika kept to herself at all times in case a sneak attack happened on their village, which was often.

All her siblings had very social lives but for Mika she was more content by herself. In the long run, Mika was the strongest healer and fighter in her family. She never liked the praise everyone gave her either because of her shy nature.

"Mika, want to have sex?" She blushed instantly after hearing that and snapped out of her thoughts to stare at Sakon with disgust.

"Oi, you were the one who spaced out this time." Ukon teased and poked her cheek softly.

"True and the answer to your question is hell no," Mika said slapping Sakon's hands away from touching her chest.

"Tch, you are no fucking fun at all," Sakon drawled leaning closer to her knees to lay his chin on them.

"Get over it you whine ass!" Mika growled and ruffled his hair harder than usual.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, my sister used to force me to wear makeup and all that other girly stuff." Mika frowned at the amused gleam in Sakon's eye and said, "I actually hated it because she would pressure me to try and find a guy to go out with."

"Huh, you probably would have looked nice with your hair up."

"Yeah, well that can't happen since you chopped it off!" Mika glared at Sakon and asked, "Why did you really cut it?"

"I told you I was going to teach you a lesson." Sakon narrowed his eye and hissed, "You obviously weren't going to stop disrespecting this place if I didn't do something physical."

"Trust me; he normally does more harmful torturing if he doesn't like someone." Ukon said with uncertainty since he didn't want to start another 'the fortress is boring' fight.

"That is kind of true," Sakon said quietly and looked away to hide his blushing face.

Ukon watched his brother's reaction and smiled. He still thinks it's very amusing to see his badass exterior melt when they are alone with Mika. She even seems to bring out the best in everyone including Kimimaro. He was the toughest one to even talk with and yet she got him to be semi social. It is funny since both he and Ukon were the quietest ones in their group. Ukon would normally just listen with a bored expression on his face when he would come out of Sakon's body. Besides the three bitches, Mika wouldn't chew their asses out unless she was upset.

"Ukon, can you let go of me now?"

"Yeah, I think my arm fell asleep," Ukon admitted and slid his numb arm away to shake it out and muttered. "Yup, it is totally asleep."

"Just rub on it to shake the pins and needles feeling out."

Sakon took this opportunity to hold her down and moved on top of her body. This time, Mika was comfortable with it since he wasn't exactly doing it to piss her off. He was teasing in his own aggressive way but not enough to push him off. Besides, she liked his softer side. Of course he would put on a tough act outside of his room, but right now he was a normal teenager. Sakon literally placed his head down on her neck to start falling asleep. Apparently her scent was lulling him enough to relax and Ukon laughed lightly. Mika brushed his hair with her fingers to smooth it back down while he breathed lightly against her neck.

"He must have been exhausted after teasing you."

"Shut up!" Sakon mumbled in his sleep before he nuzzled higher on her neck.

Mika thought it would be best to sleep since his grip was not going to let up any time soon. She rubbed her cheek up against his soft hair to sigh gently. Ukon smiled to himself before he took out a camera that he kept in a hidden part in the dresser where Sakon could never find it. He always took pictures of his twin in case he needed to be proven wrong. A small flash danced over the sleeping teens before Ukon put the camera back in its hiding place. Then Ukon fused back into Sakon's body to regain his energy back. He really didn't believe how much his body exhausted after pleasuring himself for such a short time.

**Somewhere in the hall hallway**

"Hey spider douche, have you seen Mika anywhere?" Tayuya asked when she poked her head in the living room entrance.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Kidomaru said and continued to read a random comic book.

_Just fucking fantastic; I really need to talk to her!_ The red head thought angrily walking down the hall way. She was tempted to pound on Sakon's door when she got close to it but held herself back. Who knows what the fuck they were doing in there and she really didn't want or need to find out? Tayuya walked into her room and slammed her door as usual. She wanted to tell Kimimaro how she felt but didn't know how to approach him.

Kimimaro already looks at her with the intent to kill so her feelings might make him hate her even more. All of the sound four knew of his sickness and they really could care less as long as he was strong. She developed a small crush on him when they sparred against each other when they were younger. He was so cute in her eyes and that fondness never faded. Of course, she would taunt and tease him when his bones would protrude from his body in self defense.

"God I am so fucking pathetic," Tayuya growled and punched her pillow to relieve her pent up stress.

**Back in Sakon's room**

Sakon woke up on the floor and he stood up quickly. He must have rolled off Mika and didn't feel himself land on the cold floor. Ukon's hair tickled the back of his neck so he figured it was from his own stupidity too. Mika was still sleeping but her curse markings flamed all over her skin again. Sakon noticed she had a deep blush on her face and wondered what was going on in her head.

_Don't wake her up Sakon; she isn't thrashing in pain._

_I get that but what if her panic attack occurs when she wakes up?_

_We will calm her down but until then just relax okay?_

_Whatever, I am so fucking bored!_

_Stop being a whine ass. Sing if you don't want to wait._

"Heh and you told me it bothered everyone," Sakon muttered underneath his breath before he lied down on his side of the bed.

He didn't want to embarrass himself by singing out loud, so humming was unfortunately his best option. The only reason he kept his sound so low was for Mika's sake. Sakon watched her seal marks ease back when he hummed random notes in a much higher range for a guy. He knows many guys would beat him up for being able to sing so high but he could care less. It was easy for him to get such a high pitch since his voice was like that. Ukon couldn't understand why his voice never changed during their early signs f puberty either.

_Fuck, even this is getting boring!_ Sakon thought to himself when he kept watching over his sleeping comrade. He was still curious on why she wanted to watch him earlier. Mika didn't look like the type of girl who would want to jump in a sexual thing all of a sudden. She was obviously flustered when he moaned in front of her. Plus her eyes kept wandering from him the entire time to evade something that she wouldn't really see. The worst part was that it kind of turned him on even more to see how shy she was.

"Why did you even agree to watch me then?" Sakon asked softly, stroking her soft blue hair gently.

"You seemed desperate and I wanted to see your reactions." Mika answered him tiredly, looking at his shocked face and teased, "I guess that was a rhetorical question then?"

"G-God damn it, stop doing this to me!" He groaned and kissed her cheek.

_I should give him some time to think, he is so sexy all flustered._ Mika thought before she moved off the bed gingerly. Sakon heard different popping noises when she stretched. He pouted when she left him on the bed and sighed sadly. Ukon came back out and slept instantly face down on the pillow. He inhaled Mika's scent and his cheek darkened in front of Sakon.

"Looks like you are into her more than I am now brother." The younger twin teased, laughing when he got flipped off.

"Finally, I need to talk to you!" Tayuya exclaimed, pulling Mika into her room and slammed the door.

"Oh, I apologize for not leaving Sakon's room earlier."

"Nah, I figured you and him needed some alone time," Tayuya teased when they sat on her bed.

Her room was just like the twins. Her walls were painted a deep red orange but that was the only difference. Mika was surprised her room was organized. She didn't know Tayuya even cared about what her room looked like. Mika relaxed and looked at the now flustered red head.

"What do you need?" She asked worried all of a sudden.

"I can't stop thinking about bone boy." Tayuya answered tersely and looked at Mika and seriously said, "He makes me feel all girly and shit like that."

"Ah, so your heart is telling you to test him," Mika said smiling sweetly.

"Heh, it's so easy for you to say that. You already have the twins trained," Tayuya said sarcastically and glared at her in surprise when she punched her arm.

"I don't have them trained." Mika glared at her and sneered, "They already told me that it was forbidden to have a relationship here."

"Alright, then what the fuck happened between you and Sakon?" Tayuya smiled at her reaction and said, "Ukon was very pissed off when he was told the wrong location to find you."

"W-Well, something did kind of happen but nothing you need to worry yourself about." Mika replied holding her hand up to stall her questioning and said, "Sakon did not take advantage of me either. Do you honestly think I would let that jack ass do that?"

"I know you wouldn't but that fucker is so impatient about every damn thing!"

"True but he is not that bad once you get to know him," Mika teased and laughed at the disgust in her eyes.

Tayuya could not even think about getting along with the pompous jack ass. He was always sarcastic and mean around them. It didn't matter how polite you were either because he knew how to find a way to manipulate and ridicule you. Sometimes it was bad enough to where you want to kill the bastard. Well, Mika was the only girl who could handle his hard exterior and it puzzled Tayuya. Why try to get along with him when he could lie behind your back?

"You really are a fucked up girl," Tayuya said and lied back on the bed and stated. "I could never picture myself being friendly with that idiot without throwing up first."

"Eh, I just give his bite back." Mika laughed at her strange stare and she said, "Most of the time it isn't serious but his thick headed ways say otherwise."

"Anyways, I should try to understand Kimimaro more before I tell him how I feel?" Tayuya asked quietly and blushed at how weak she sounded.

"Yes, but don't come on too strong. Some guys hate that but others tend to like it. I don't know how he would take it," Mika said and shrugged her shoulders out of defeat.

"It looks like we are in the same boat then. Well, you obviously got further with the twins than I have with Kimimaro."

"I agree with both but I am more curious about other things," Mika said before blushing harder.

"Well fuck just ask them to show off their bodies if you want to see them naked!" Tayuya teased laughing at her comrade's flustered face.

Mika was even more embarrassed since Tayuya seemed to understand her situation now. Yes, she would love to see both twins naked but her shy side prevents her from asking. Any time Mika thought about a boy nude the important spot is usually blurred. Maybe it was because she hasn't seen a guy's manhood up close but it never ceased her curiosity. The few times both twins rubbed up against her made Mika want to see them since their bodies felt much thinner than she first guessed.

The both had a smaller frame just like her but so much stronger than everyone might think. Mika was still taken aback by how much Tayuya trusted her. She thought it was pretty damn awesome that she wanted to have a speaking relationship with Kimimaro. He might be harder to take on but Mika knows that Tayuya will not give up that easily.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Mika smiled when she sat up with a bored expression on her face.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to someone sane about this." Tayuya shook her head and sneered, "I know for a damn fact that Karin would have made fun of me. Kin is at the Chunin Exams so we can't talk to her."

"Ah, I wondered why Kabuto left with Orochimaru-sama."

"Well, he is known for faking who he is and where he came from. No doubt that he was the best person to go and help Orochimaru-sama out with his own tasks during the exams."

"Oh, so that is the reason he kind of acts uppity whenever he needs to talk to us?"

"Honestly, I am shocked you don't fucking snap at me or the others for being annoying." Tayuya laughed at her pout and said. "He doesn't like how we instigate him all the time so that is why he is always moody."

"Nonetheless, they really need to be careful." Mika got up and walked over to the door and said, "There are some ninja that can seriously catch you off guard."

"Oh, I take your word for it." Tayuya waved her hand in the air and said, "They usually have some bad ass fighters that are pretty good."

Mika nodded and left her alone in a better mood. Tayuya was glad to get her emotions in check since it worked her up for no reason. This was the first time ever that she wanted to open up to anyone within the team. She refused to talk to the twins and Kidomaru since they joked around way too fucking much. Jirobo would have been fine if she could tolerate not calling names. Mika was the only one she could turn to and feel like she mattered. Maybe she should just try to get to know Kimimaro's interests just to see what could happen sometime.

**Meanwhile with Mika**

Mika went outside to get some fresh air. Ever since the weather cleared from the storm the temperature rose quite a bit. She jumped into a tree and looked at the over view of the fortress. It was much bigger than Mika realized but it didn't matter. She was slowly accepting the fact that her freedom and soul are for Orochimaru only. It saddens her to know that none of them could be freed either. The only way was to die in a battle or to become a rogue ninja with a bounty on your head.

"You really like to hide in trees lately," Kimimaro said from beside her.

She flinched but not as bad as the first time he appeared out of nowhere. Her heart raced out of fear since she could feel that cool stare. Kimimaro was starting to like getting to know her weaknesses but not necessarily for black mail. He wants to shape her fighting instincts when she will eventually face some brutal enemies. Right now, she was more to herself and it reminded him of Ukon when he was separated from Sakon.

Kimimaro actually liked Ukon more than his twin only because he wasn't sarcastic. His temper was short because of all the bull shit Tayuya would spread. Ukon was the only one who ever respected the Kaguya from a distance, despite his younger brother's disapproval. He probably wouldn't show it in front of the others but it made Kimimaro a little closer to the elder twin.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Mika asked out of respect, kicking her legs out slowly.

"I needed to make sure everyone stayed within our village limits."

"Ah, I don't think I am out of them." She watched the clouds lazily go by and said, "I wasn't going to run off."

"True, but I needed to be sure." Kimimaro looked at her seriously and stated. "I want to make a good effort so Orochimaru-sama won't be disappointed in me."

"I doubt he would be, you are a fine leader."

"Heh, you are the first one to ever say such a thing," Kimimaro said and stood up silently.

"I'll come back with you; I just needed to clear my head is all." Mika exclaimed, stretching her arms out while she stood up.

She watched him jump down so she followed him. It didn't really take them long to go back inside of the fortress. Kimimaro was still not used to having Mika be so close to him. Even if he gave her a cold attitude she gave it right back in her own shy way. His health wouldn't have strengthened if Mika didn't heal him and he got angry about it all of a sudden. Mika felt his chakra spike but he looked at her with an icy stare.

"I need you to train with me now." Kimimaro ordered before he walked to their usual training room.

Mika was slightly confused on how he changed emotions so drastically. She hurried into the area and blocked his kick. Her body moved quickly to evade his bone fragments that shot out of his fingers. She couldn't really think straight since he kept coming at her full speed. His bones stuck out from his chest and her chakra formed a barrier around her body. He still could not tell how much chakra she was using. This troubled him ever since he started to spar with her.

"Why are you hiding?" Kimimaro asked, striking at her with his bone sword.

"W-What do you mean?" Mika huffed, ignoring the sting of the long gashes down both of her arms.

"Your chakra is undetectable." He pushed her down on the ground with the bone up against her neck and hissed, "Why is it like that?"

"You didn't listened or remember what Orochimaru-sama said at all the first time you observed out training." Mika gritted and glared at him when she spat, "My clan was the only one who could hide their chakra at all costs."

"I highly doubt Kabuto would leave that information out when he talked to me," Kimimaro snapped, pulling her head up so she was looking into his cold sea green eyes.

"Not all medical ninjas can leak information," Mika stated and tensed when he pushed the bone against her skin harder for her to say. "I am sure Orochimaru-sama kept it from you for protection."

"You better have a good explanation or else I will slice your throat." Kimimaro threatened and watched her gasped in pain when he leaned down even more of her chest.

"Oh, I have a great one for you," Mika said sarcastically and glared at him when she shouted. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I COULD FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY FUCKING CLAN?"

Kimimaro's eyes widened when she kicked him off. Mika's seal activated and her thorny vines flamed furiously out of hatred. She summoned her vines and captured the Kaguya quickly before she used an earth jutsu. Kimimaro felt the dirt suck him down but only his feet were captured. He looked up to see Mika coming down on his body hard. She actually kicked him in the face and she eyes showed no regret.

"I will make you regret ever killing my clan you good for nothing bastard!" Mika said while punching him harder after every word that came out of her mouth.

_Such a fierce streak this one has. And, yet, she always hid it for the longest time._ Kimimaro thought and smiled coldly while he took blow after blow until Mika knelt down in front of him.

She looked up at him teary eyed and had her vines squeeze him. Mika was so furious with him that she couldn't stand seeing just his face all bruised. She wanted to make sure he never tries to harm her ever again. After using a few ice spires to graze his skin, she let up on her attacks and huffed from a safe distance from him. Kimimaro moved once and all the vines ripped to shreds before he tackled the exhausted girl back down to the ground. He was going to do his favorite attack on her until he saw her eyes. They were staring at him with such sadness and emptiness that it frightened him on the inside.

"You proved yourself worthy to me." Kimimaro smiled coyly at her when his body went back to normal and said, "Showing your killer instincts is always a must whenever you are in danger."

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ Mika screamed in her head when he got off from her. She could not move on the count that her body was numb. It wasn't because of all the scratches on her arms, legs, and neck. Oh it was from all the pent up anger that rose in her body all of a sudden. She could not stop drying from all of that raw emotion.

Kimimaro watched her lips move but couldn't recall what she was saying. He simply left her alone and finally understood why Orochimaru brought her there. She never showed that much force in her attacks before and she is going to be a formidable comrade if they can shape her right. The chakra thing still bugs him but his thoughts were interrupted when Sakon brushed past him.

"Watch where you're going trash," Kimimaro snapped and glared at the younger twin.

"Up yours bone marrow," Sakon spat back without even seeing the clueless look on the Kaguya's face.

He was concerned because he heard Mika scream for some unknown reason. Sakon demanded to know why but he was also oblivious to the cuts and bruises on Kimimaro's body. When Sakon entered the training room his eye widened when he saw Mika on the ground with a blank stare. He saw all of the cuts on her skin and rushed over to get closer to her. Again, he smacked his head up against the invisible barrier and he glared at her.

"Oi let me in Mika!" Sakon sneered and pounded on the dome harder.

"Stop hitting the fucking barrier you idiot!" Mika snapped glaring at the younger twin with teal and black eyes.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He asked barely audible to hear her laugh in such an eerie way that it made his skin crawl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 20**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: From a serious sparring session to a fun one and a very bad dare during nap time XD.**

"This doesn't even concern you!" Mika snarled and showed her back to the confused twin.

"Well, something set your fucking curse mark off," Sakon hissed, kicking the barrier and said. "It normally doesn't do that unless you are under stress. Did it have something to do with Kimimaro?"

His body was covered in vines seconds later but they weren't strangling him like her first feared. Mika kept her back to him but whispered something he couldn't hear. Sakon felt the vines pull him through the dome and kept him in place. He was slightly frustrated on why he couldn't go through on his own. She never moved and he was getting more pissed off every second that there was silence between them.

"Will you just fucking tell me already?!"

Mika turned and stood up to walk over to him slowly. Her teal black eyes looked at him coldly when he glared at her. She wasn't being very intimidating to him, so Sakon was ready to scream at her when a sigh escaped her lips. Mika calmed herself down and her marks retracted back. He watched that bright green with golden flakes return but they were empty. The last time this happened was when she had to kill her first target.

"I was forced to use my killer instincts during my spar with Kimimaro." Mika whispered and stared at the ground when she continued, "I was able to land quite a few hits on him and yet it never really satisfied me."

"Seriously, he never lets anyone attack him even on a damn sick day," Sakon sneered and frowned when she looked down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter!" Mika let the vines loosen around him and scoffed, "I am still a pitiful comrade who is worthless."

Sakon rolled his eye and ruffled her hair. She didn't have that normal cute reaction he was used to so he stopped. He frowned when the vines wrapped around her body to act as a security blanket. They still held him around the waist and he was unsure about it. Mika made them disappear a few second later and the dome vanished at the same time. She was not in the mood to talk to him and walked past him.

"Thanks for calming me down," She whispered to Sakon and jumped into one of the trees.

Sakon wasn't satisfied until he was sure she was okay. He didn't want her to harm herself so he followed her. He understood what she is going through since all of them had times where they wanted to commit suicide. The curse mark was unbearable for the first month until your body finally snapped out of shock to have it work with your chakra instead of against it. Sakon wasn't sure himself if Orochimaru was trying to kill them of or what, but that obviously didn't work if that was the case.

Right now, he wanted to keep a close eye out for Mika. She stopped quickly and he ran into her hard. Luckily she grabbed onto a branch to prevent any of them from falling. He was holding her tightly around the waist when he felt glaring eyes stare down at him.

"I told you I needed to be alone." Mika growled at Sakon's sly smile on his face and she snapped, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"So sorry for you, but I doubt Orochimaru-sama would want his best fighter to have an accident," He sneered, watching her eyes close out of fatigue.

"I am really not in the mood to listen to your dumb ass speech today," She growled and accidentally let go of the branch because her arms started to go numb.

Sakon widened his eyes and kept a good hold on her when they fell. They landed in a big pile of dirt and a huge cloud of dust puffed all around them. Mika coughed and looked down to see him blushing. She was lying on top of him and she never moved away. Her eyes looked him over for any signs of injury before she relaxed. Mika got up and brushed all the dust off before she grabbed his hand to help him out. Sakon shook his head to get the dirt out of his hair and sighed out of irritation.

"Having Kimimaro as leader is fucking with my head," Sakon growled and cracked his knuckles to relieve the tension in them.

"No kidding; I doubt I can keep training if he wants me to fight like that all the time," Mika whispered, shuddering at the horrible feeling that washed over her.

"Eh, I would have loved to see you kick his emo ass any day," He teased and ruffled her hair again.

This time she smiled and hugged him quickly. Sakon wasn't sure why her emotions changed all of a sudden but he was glad to see her acting normal again. Seeing her eyes look so empty freaked him out. Yes, he can be scared when he want but never truly showed it in front of anyone. Usually, he worries over Ukon when they are on a tough mission. He seems to have trouble healing when he gets badly injured. It concerns him when it takes more than three days for his body to heal.

"So are you guys going to kiss yet?" Suigetsu teased when he walk up to them.

"Fuck off fish lips."

"Nah, that would be very embarrassing right now," Mika said softly and Sakon glared at him.

"That's too bad; I thought you guys were going out."

"Shut the hell up, why are you really here?" Sakon snapped, getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, we are in a training room you dunce so I am here to relieve my boredom." Suigetsu simply replied, doing some hand signs to trap Sakon in a water prism.

_God fucking damn it!_ Sakon thought and quickly did a seal to break free. He ran up against him and started to kick and punch. Mika noticed he was very fast without Ukon merged inside of his body. She watched Suigetsu catch his arm and leg before throwing him towards her. The vines caught him just in time and he widened his eyes. Sakon huffed and took out a shuriken to throw at him. Mika used a different hand sign and blocked a water whip heading her way.

"Damn ya are stronger than I thought." Suigetsu mused, ducking down from Sakon's kick and got punched in the stomach instead.

"No shit Sherlock, you really are stupid." Sakon snapped at him and held his kunai up against his neck.

_I have never seen him so angry before. What the fuck happened between them anyways? Maybe I should prank their asses for answers._ Mika laughed in her head.

She hid underneath the dirt and felt both of their charkas soar. Sakon's curse marks were all over his body after Suigetsu hit him with his dragon jutsu. He used an earth seal to trap the other and got distracted when he couldn't find Mika anywhere. Suigetsu caught on and smiled at his off guard expression.

"Aw, are ya sad that she left?"

"Oh, I doubt she is gone since your fighting style interests her," Sakon sneered at him and Suigetsu noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Sounds like someone is j-e-a-l-o-u-s," Mika teased from behind the trapped boy.

Suigetsu jumped when she poked his back. He still couldn't grasp any chakra leaking from her and it bothered him. Everyone had a chakra flow you could feel no matter how faint it was. This was one of the many mysteries that drove him to like her to begin with. That teasing manner she does eased away any bad thoughts he had previous to the sparring and he was grateful for it. Mika used a binding jutsu on him but Sakon couldn't tell since he was looking down with his hair covering his exposed eye.

_Just fucking great; she is flirting with him!_ He thought angrily and watched her walk up to him. She ended up poking his forehead and healed his cuts on his face. Sakon looked at her bored since she was so stubborn about leaving his wounds alone. She keeps hurting herself by wasting all the chakra she used on him. No matter how many times he told her his body heals on its own she would still use her healing on his wounds. Even if it was a small scratch she would heal it.

"Stop doing that already; you are wasting your chakra for no reason." Sakon said sternly when she pulled her hands away slowly.

"Heh I was going to pull a prank on you two earlier." Mika laughed at both of their facial expressions and teased, "I guess making you two hug would end in disaster."

"You said it." Suigetsu shuddered from thinking about something and asked, "Who would want to hug someone that could merge into your body? That is just gross and freaky!"

"You're not my type to hug either fish bait." Sakon snapped and watched Mika do another hand sign.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" She asked when the younger twin was sucked down into the ground.

_God damn it Mika this isn't helping me any._ Sakon thought to himself and glared at the playful smile Suigetsu gave him. He didn't need anymore bull shit from the swordsman and kept his loud mouth shut. Mika looked between the two and frowned at the tension. She didn't expect them to hate each other that much. Maybe it was because Suigetsu was nicer than him but who cares? He would have already killed him if his hatred was that strong.

"Well, Sakon doesn't like friendly competition." Suigetsu laughed at the twin's hardened glare and he continued, "You noticed he tried to actually land killing blows the entire time we trained."

"So what, you think our elite team would go easy on some one like you?" Sakon spat angrily and frowned when Mika lied herself down next to him.

"You seem threatened by him but he wasn't doing anything wrong." She poked his warm cheek and whispered, "I think your jealousy is showing way too much."

"Shut up Mika!" Sakon hissed when those purple eyes kept staring him down and he snapped, "Take a fucking picture it will last longer shark tooth."

"I'd rather have a picture of her to replace your ugly face." Suigetsu snapped and gasped when the bind he was in tightened enough to force him to his knees.

_Fuck she is much more skilled than anyone in this place._ He thought and frowned at her fierce stare. Suigetsu still believed he had a chance to get her, but kept that thought out of his head when she was upset at him. The way she kept defending Sakon proved that something was up between them. He never heard of Sakon or his twin ever having a relationship with any of the girls in the fortress or the village. Mika really was hiding an interesting secret that he will force out of her soon.

"As much as I love the attention you gave me, you should be careful." Mika looked over at the captured boy and teased, "I can take you out quicker than you think."

"Heh, no wonder the others are so curious about you." He smiled softly at her puzzled face and replied, "Your own fierceness comes out whenever Sakon or his stupid brother gets picked on."

"Hey, we are not stupid you ass hole!"

"Yeah, well you deserve my bite when teasing me is uncalled for," She snapped and tightened the bind one more time to watch his face pain slightly.

_Oh shit, maybe I should hold off calling him names. Who know what she would have done to me?_ Sakon thought and watched her hands do more signs. He was still envious about her mental skills. It took him three years to master any of the hand signs, and yet Mika makes it look so simple. Her mouth would move but he could not hear her speak. To the untrained eye it would look like she was mumbling quietly to know one at all.

"O-Okay I'll stop p-picking on them!" Suigetsu huffed and tried to catch his breath from the beating his ribs received.

"Oh my, she really did get you both good ne?" Ukon teased when he crouched down beside Mika.

_Holy shit! That's the second time he has done that to me!_ Mika thought when her heart started racing. She didn't pay attention to other people's chakra outside of the training room. She relaxed when Suigetsu rolled his eyes out of embarrassment. He was not in the mood to be gang banged by all three of them. It was bad enough he took a beating from Sakon. Mika was surprising by attacking him without hesitation when she felt he was a threat. He sighed and melted into a puddle of water.

Mika widened her eyes at how quickly his body transformed. She never seen this type of technique before and he moved closer to her. His purple eyes and sharp teeth were visible and he smirked at her slyly.

"It's been fun but three against one is not very fair." Suigetsu got a few inches closer to Mika and he said, "Your skills are very impressive but I would be careful about hiding them. Orochimaru punishes those who hold back."

"Fair enough have fun moving around like that," Mika teased and he splashed her before disappearing from sight.

"That idiot never learns to quit does he?" Sakon watched Mika shake the water on him and he hissed, "Stop doing that already!"

"Why was he in the ground anyways?" Ukon asked when he reversed her jutsu to pull Sakon out easily.

"Oh, I wanted to see how long he could last in there without yelling at me," Mika replied and laughed at the angry glare she received when Sakon shook all the dirt off his body the best he could.

"Yeah well now I have to take a fucking shower because of you." Sakon glared at her and sneered, "Thanks ever so much!"

"Oh calm yourself brother." Ukon smiled at his angry pout and teased, "I am sure you need it to calm down anyways."

"FUCK OFF!" Sakon shouted before he stormed out of the training room.

Mika watched him go with a slight blush on her face. She really can see how Tayuya came up with them being in a lover relationship instead of a normal brotherly one. Ukon didn't seem to mind calling Sakon out and teasing him enough to make his bite come back. Sakon never tried to pick on him as much since he was obviously smarter than he wants others to believe. She watched Ukon shake his head and cross his arms when they were alone. Mika has never felt so much anger radiate off Sakon before.

"He doesn't take friendly teasing well does he?" Mika asked and heard him sigh out of boredom.

"No and he even tried to kill Kabuto once when we first joined Orochimaru-sama." Ukon smiled weakly at her reaction and continued, "He never liked getting teased about his gender and Kabuto wanted us to strip for proof. All I can recall was that Sakon got on top of him with a kunai ready to slit his throat. Orochimaru-sama came in just in time and told him that killing Kabuto would cost him his life."

"Well damn, no wonder he is so serious about pleasing him." Mika said softly and looked away from that soft look Ukon gave her.

"Yes but getting him to understand the word team is highly difficult in his head," Ukon said sarcastically and rolled his eye at nothing in particular when he added, "You seem to be the only one he can train and go on missions with and not get overly pissed about it."

"I apologize for being different." Mika and Ukon walked out of the training room and she explained, "Training with everyone and learning new techniques makes my chakra stronger."

"How does that work?"

"My mental connection is in the same pathways as my chakra flow." She sighed and looked down at the floor when she mumbled, "Only I can activate how much my chakra flares if I want to be detected by people."

_Well fuck, she is more complicated to figure out than Kimimaro._ Ukon thought and didn't ask any more questions. He was pretty satisfied about seeing his brother not pissed at him anymore than usual. Well, after embarrassing him like that he could understand that. Mika really doesn't know how much she has affected them both physically and mentally. Her quirks are what make them want her even more, despite the rule they must follow.

Mika was emotionally drained after the serious sparring she had with Kimimaro. He was very different this time and she wanted to learn more. Anything different that each comrade showed made her more interested in them. Of course, they didn't know that since she never asked anyone about their attacks besides the twins. She sighed when they walked into the living room.

"Did Tayuya find you?" Kidomaru asked out of annoyance.

"Yes, I apologize if she snapped at you." Mika said and frowned when he shrugged it off.

The spider ninja was very quiet than normal and Ukon wondered what happened. He usually is more relaxed and always jumped at the chance to tease both of them when they were together. Instead, he was all tense and hesitant about who was there. Kidomaru got fed up with them staring so he glared at them.

"Stop staring at me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ukon asked to see a blush form on his face.

"N-Nothing, I just saw something that didn't need to happen is all." Kidomaru said and frowned when the older twin laughed at him.

"Wow, you must really liked them to blush like that."

"Fuck off already," The spider ninja hissed and flipped him off.

_Huh, he either walked in on someone naked or saw something the person was doing._ Mika thought to herself when she sat on the couch. There wasn't much to do since everyone was doing their own thing. She didn't know where Kimimaro or Jirobo were but something spooked the spider ninja. Her body drained from all the training and she yawned tiredly. Both boys watched her curl up on the couch to fall asleep.

"Aren't you worried about her Ukon?" Kidomaru sneered at him, and the older twin shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up, just because Sakon is in charge of her doesn't mean I am her baby sitter," He growled and watched her breathe easily.

"That's not what I asked."

"Just give it a rest spider douche." Tayuya entered the living room and mocked, "Worry about your own problem."

Kidomaru shut up after that and shuddered. He accidentally walked in on her when she wouldn't answer her door after he knocked. The sight he saw made his nose bleed, and she didn't tolerate it. Tayuya was pleasuring herself and didn't want to be disturbed. Of course it had to be Kidomaru who had to catch her. She started throwing shit at him to close the door. He finally got the hint after she nailed him in the head with a hair brush.

_Well this is fucking new. Since when would bitch face ever intervene in my matter?_ Ukon thought and watched her sit on the other side of the couch. Tayuya snickered since the older twin normally slept on the couch when Sakon didn't want him in his body. She could tell that Ukon was tired but he didn't let that get in his way. He moved closer to Mika's side and comfortably leaned up against the couch. It wasn't long before both we fast asleep and Kidomaru couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh man, this is too funny."

"Heh, want to draw on their faces?" Tayuya asked quietly, never noticing that Sakon walked in.

"N-No, that wouldn't be such a good idea." Kidomaru said quickly and paled when Tayuya snapped, "You were all up for it a second ago. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Seeing me would of course make him calm up," Sakon drawled and crossed his arms when Tayuya looked at him shocked when he sneered, "I don't think drawing on them is a wise thing to do. You know Ukon would try to kill you and I don't think Mika would be thrilled about it either."

"Fine, I dare you to fucking do it then!" Tayuya said and smiled proudly at his irritated face.

_Oh, this is going to fucking suck!_ Sakon thought when he went into his room to find some markers. He came back into the living room and noticed Mika was using Ukon's head as a pillow. It made him laugh and he stopped when Tayuya was looking at him impatiently. Sakon just drew random shit on Ukon's face since he doesn't mind him getting pissed off. He used a lot of pink on his cheeks to make it look like he was blushing permanently. Mika's face was still on his head and he kept his face as neutral a he could. She looked so peaceful and Sakon was really regretting the dare right now.

"Come on fairy, finish the fucking dare already," Tayuya sneered and Kidomaru started laughing at how ridiculous Ukon's face was.

Sakon glared at the fiery comrade before he used more blue and purple on her face. He wasn't the best artist in the world but certainly did not want Mika to see obscene things on her skin. It wasn't that he didn't mind drawing stuff like that, it was the total opposite. He didn't want to ruin what little connection he had with Mika.

A thought did come to his mind when he finished with her face. Sakon opened the black marker and added something else on Ukon's forehead. All three of them started cracking up after he showed them. He put the markers away and ran back in his room to hide them.

"Oh my fucking god they are going to kill you!" Tayuya said in between laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Sakon sneered and sat at the window.

"Oh come on." Kidomaru laughed at the slight angered look he received and he teased, "I am sure Mika will laugh it off when she wakes up."

Sakon knew they would be morons about the whole situation. He looked at the bright blue sky turning darker and he sighed. The shower did help him calm down but Mika's reaction still bugged him. Kimimaro was normally tough on any comrade so he was surprised about how much he held back until now. She didn't seem like the type who would press someone until they break either. Unless he pissed her off to where she snapped. Now that made Sakon angry just thinking about it.

"What happened to their faces?" Kimimaro asked sternly when he knelt down in front of Ukon and Mika.

"I-I dared Sakon t-to draw on their f-faces." Tayuya stammered and all three of them paled.

"Well isn't that interesting," Kimimaro mused sarcastically and was confused about the black outline on Ukon's forehead.

He still didn't understand why they were so childish. This dare took it to a whole new lever in his eyes. Kimimaro noted how clean the smudges were on Mika's face compared to the messy blotches on Ukon's face. It tells him that the fouled mouth teen does have a crush on her. He doesn't understand how since he wasn't the friendliest person to deal with.

Kimimaro didn't see any reason to eventually tell Orochimaru. If they were in a relationship, it wasn't interrupting with training and that was all he cared about. Kimimaro wondered if Ukon has feelings for her as well.

"I wouldn't stay too close to Ukon like that." Sakon glanced over at the quiet teen and said, "He tends to kick in his sleep no matter how he lies."

"Thanks for the warning." Kimimaro moved away slightly and looked at them curiously and asked, "Where is Jirobo?"

Sakon actually wondered the same thing. It was unusual to not see him anywhere or at least hearing him munch on a snack. He shrugged his shoulders and kept his attention out the window when Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, maybe he is pining over his weight." Tayuya said sarcastically and looked down when those green eyes stared at her coldly.

"I actually think he might be on a mission." Kidomaru tried to remember something Jirobo said and he muttered, "He should be back tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Why are you asking us anyways?"

"It is very difficult for me to know where everyone is when I got put in charge," Kimimaro stated icily and crossed his arms when Sakon looked at him funny.

"I'm shocked that they told you nothing about our training schedule." Sakon replied and moved closer to them.

"All Orochimaru-sama told me was to make sure Mika takes her injections and eventually train her in her second state," The Kaguya snapped and didn't like the dark look in Sakon's eye.

"We are all supposed to train with her," Kidomaru said and scratched one of his arms out of boredom.

"That's true but I doubt she will get stronger fighting against any of you."

"Fuck you, we are able to train her and whip her ass into shape just fine," Tayuya hissed and glared at the amusement in his cold eyes.

Kimimaro never heard her challenge him before so it was surprisingly pleasant to him. He didn't like how quiet she got when they were in the same room together. Even Sakon thought it was hilarious that she defended Mika. He thought she hated her guts by the way she kept taunting her during training.

Mika stirred awake to see silvery blue hair in her vision. She moved up quickly to keep her distance from the older twin. Kidomaru had a bewildered look on his face so something was up. Tayuya kept quiet and that left either Kimimaro or Sakon to ask her question to. Mika stretched her arms and back out to get the feeling into them again before she sighed in contentment.

"I imagined you had a decent sleep?" Kimimaro asked to watch her nod lazily.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"W-Well, I got d-dared to draw on your face and U-Ukon's," Sakon stuttered all flustered and glared at her clueless expression.

Mika got off from the couch and crouched in front of Ukon quietly. She held in her laughter at the deep pink on his cheek and lifted his hair up to see the rest of the black outline. _Seriously Sakon, you didn't have to go that far!_ Mika thought and blushed when Ukon opened his eyes.

He felt something move his hair and wanted to know what the hell was going on. He raised an eyebrow at the random blues and purples blotched all over her face. She slowly moved away so he wouldn't yell at her. Ukon was confused when Kimimaro just shook his head out of disappointment.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ukon demanded and the other three started to laugh.

"We were part of a dare when we slept." Mika mumbled and watched Sakon go into the kitchen.

He came back with wet paper towels so they could get the marker off. Mika noticed she didn't have as much on her face like Ukon did. He glared at Sakon when he realized what the black marker was used to draw, and he threw the wet towel at his face.

"You are so fucking dead," Ukon growled when he got up and chased Sakon out of the living room.

"Oh relax will you, it was just a poorly drawn dick!"

"Shut up, you weren't the one who had it on your forehead!"

The others heard loud crashes coming from the twins' room and Mika shook her head. She unfortunately has to sleep with them and didn't want to hear them bicker about this all night. It was funny but mean at the same time. She understood Ukon's reaction and hoped like hell that this will blow over soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Unusual Attraction**

**Chapter 21**

**Rated: T for language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. Mika Yue belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: Some issues between favorites and Mika giving advice. A surprise between Sakon and Mika in her sleep. ****_It will take awhile before the next chapters are out. I caught up with what I had written. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you have as much fun laughing as I had coming up with the ideas._**

**-*Two Months Later*-**

"God damn it Mika," Sakon huffed and blocked more of her ice spires and snapped, "You are definitely getting to be a hand full."

"Too bad, you are just going to have to shape up more," She teased and side kicked his leg to capture him in her red vines.

Mika was not showing off but letting Orochimaru see what her attack combinations are. He seemed to be impressed with her and that was good enough. She hadn't had too much trouble training with Kimimaro seriously. It was the actual drive she was looking for but didn't realize it at the time. They didn't really talk much after the dare since Ukon was on a rampage. He never forgave Sakon and strictly kept telling him that he will give some serious pay back. That was a while ago and Mika didn't know if he was still pissed either.

"You two can relax now," Orochimaru said and Mika let Sakon go.

"I am impressed that he hasn't complained about you beating him up," Kabuto mused and rolled his eyes when he got flipped off.

_Oh you just fucking wait you god damn prick!_

"Fuck you I-" Mika clamped her hand over his mouth and said, "He would but it is kind of pointless since he knows how important training is right?" Sakon rolled his eyes and silently nodded his head before she let him go.

"Heh, it seems you are keeping him in place instead of the other way around." Orochimaru smiled at her awkward stance and said, "You both can leave."

They both bowed before leaving them. Kabuto could clearly see that they liked each other. Hearing them bicker back and forth was enough proof. He thought it was funny since no one liked the smart ass because of his manipulative nature. Orochimaru had a hunch that Mika was on a personal level with the twins but he can see that it didn't hinder their training or missions. He even praised Mika for keeping his head in the game instead of playing with the enemy.

"What are we going to do for the final exams?" Kabuto asked when the pale man picked up a piece of Mika's vine jutsu.

"Oh I have a feeling our luck is going to be fine." Oorchimaru watched it disintegrate and he said, "There is no way Konoha will ever know we are coming if Mika uses her barriers."

"How can you trust her like that all of a sudden?" Kabuto glared at him angrily and snapped, "She is just some kid!"

"Watch your mouth." Orochimaru walked right up to the medic nerd and hissed, "I've been close enough to see what her technique can do." He stepped back and left the medic ninja alone in the eerily quiet training room.

_She isn't even aware of her own abilities yet! Why is he so damn trusting of her so much now?_ Kabuto thought when he walked back to the lab. He was on his way back to the exams since he was supposed to look after Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. They were smart enough to understand all the risks but to move on to the finals will be tough. He kept his eye on Sasuke the most since he was a very strong ninja.

"Kimimaro, please make sure Mika takes her injections when I am gone."

"Of course, she seems to be on a good schedule anyways." The Kaguya looked at him bored and said, "She takes it after breakfast."

"Good; I'll keep you updated the best that I can," Kabuto said before he packed up a bag and left the lab.

He spotted Mika walking to the kitchen so he decided to see what was going on. She was grabbing something to eat when he tapped her shoulder. Mika flinched and turned around to see Kabuto with that fake smile plastered on his lips. She breathed deeply to calm down when those brown eyes twinkled with amusement. Kabuto couldn't believe how skittish she was when alone and he loved to torment her.

"W-What do you want?"

"You seem to become Orochimaru-sama's favorite the last few months." Kabuto's voice was stiff and then he drawled, "I wouldn't try to pull anything otherwise I will torment you personally in the lab."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't going to happen." Mika took a bite of her snack and coolly replied, "I didn't even know he spoke so highly of me, and I doubt I can even land a scratch on him."

"Ah, your sarcasm is very admirable." Kabuto noted before he left her to finally leave the fortress.

_What the fuck is up with everyone using threats on me?_ Mika thought when she finished eating her food. Was it supposed to intimidate her? If so then it wasn't working at all. She knows how to obey when an order was issued. Mika has never been scolded by Orochimaru and she intends to keep it that way. Just because they others were a handful doesn't mean she will be the same.

Kabuto was still unsure of Mika's trust for Orochimaru but her answer did satisfy him. She never made an attempt to drop the seriousness in her voice when she got questioned. The others would have given him a rude remark before he would get on their cases about something. Kabuto was still more apprehensive about her chakra since it never showed at all. Every spar he observed it wasn't noticeable and Mika never seemed tired out like the others were either. He shook his head and focused on getting back to the exams to see how far their attendees made it through.

"So what did four eyes want?" Tayuya asked when she came in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary," Mika threw out her wrapper and said, "He was just being cautious since I am getting stronger as we train together."

"That is true; I just heard fairy complain about you stopping his insult to Kabuto."

"When doesn't he complain about getting a chance to say a sarcastic remark?" Mika asked and Tayuya laughed all of a sudden.

"Oh I definitely know the answer to that one," Sakon drawled sarcastically behind her and smacked her shoulder hard.

_Ah so now I got him pissed off. Such a cutie when he is angry too._ Mike thought and stuck her foot out to trip him. Tayuya noticed that Ukon was attached to his neck and laughed at his angry face. He can be very scary when his temper gets too high. She learned that the hard way when she pestered him way too muck. Sakon ended up playing a dirty trick on her and she never forgave his perverted ass either.

The slime ball took her shirt off during training and that wasn't even the worst part. Tayuya was humiliated in front of Orochimaru because at the time she wasn't very big in the breast department. She didn't have a bra on so her small chest was exposed to all of the guys. Jirobo respectfully turned away but the others kept staring at her with amused looks. Tayuya screamed at them to stop staring and left the training room in a hurry.

"I suggest you run because he will hunt you down," She muttered when Sakon turned around to grab at Mika's leg.

He didn't need another head ache after dealing with Ukon's silent treatment. It was just a fucking joke, but he never got over it. Sakon didn't even notice that Mika tapped him on the forehead gently. Tayuya did the honors and punched on his head to get him to focus. He grunted and closed his eyes until he could stop his head from swimming. He shook his head and glared at Tayuya.

"Listen to her you ass hole!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakon growled at her before looking at Mika and hissed, "What do you want?"

"Never mind, you obviously are too angry." Mika got up and looked at him sadly before she said, "I'll ask someone else."

_Stupid, she wanted to be alone with you Sakon!_ Tayuya thought when the moron got up to get something to eat. Sakon wasn't excited about Mika going off by herself but he had to keep his distance somehow. He fixed a random sandwich and started to eat it slowly. The glaring from Tayuya didn't keep his mod neutral for long when he chewed a bite angrily. She really started bashing him after Mika finally told her she liked both twins.

Sakon didn't know Tayuya knew; so hiding it was very tough for her. Right now, she could tell he made a terrible mistake. Mika was not one to ask questions unless she wanted to spend time with others or if she was very confused. All four of them noticed that she always answered when spoken too unless she truly didn't know or was embarrassed to answer. The fairy didn't even notice that she let him pull her down to the floor too. For someone who hides his relationship, Sakon still needs to learn that Mika needs attention from him as well.

"So where has Ukon been sleeping lately?" Tayuya asked to watch him roll his eye out of irritation.

"He still stays in my room but he won't talk to me."

"Heh, maybe you should tell him about who made you do the dare." Tayuya sneered and watched Ukon's head move to where his face stared at her tiredly.

"I already know it was you Bitch face!" His voice was wheezy from a scratchy throat and he mumbled, "I have a bigger problem I need to take care of."

"What the hell happened to you?" Tayuya watched him yawn and she sneered, "You were fine a few days ago."

"Fuck, I forgot you have allergies during the summer," Sakon said and heard him start hacking his head off.

"Seriously, since when did you have them?" Tayuya asked dumbfounded.

"They hit and miss each year." Ukon sneezed and shook his head angrily and snapped; "Now I have to stay dormant because I have no fucking energy."

"Calm down brother, they will pass soon enough."

"Please tell Mika not to worry about me. Just explain it to her," Ukon whispered in his twin's ear before he stared at him seriously.

_Yeah right; she normally pesters me when you are in my body for any length of time!_ Sakon thought and nodded when the older twin went back to his normal sleeping self. Tayuya never thought to notice why Ukon stayed in Sakon's body for most of the summer. Allergies were a bitch in this place since the trees and flowers were pretty much everywhere. She was ready to tease him further but held her tongue when Kimimaro entered the room. He looked at her for a second before he got an apple to eat. Sakon finished up his sandwich before leaving to try and find something to do.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh he's moody whenever Ukon has his ass in gear," Tayuya replied and watched Kimimaro sit down.

She has been talking to him with more confidence lately. He opened up to a certain point without having his usual stick up his ass. Tayuya still didn't confess her feelings because he was very awkward when it came to relationships. Kimimaro's weakness in her eyes was that he never had a friend before. He was used to training and being Orochimaru's pet for so long that he forgot how to be a teenager. Tayuya was still stunned on how off putting he was when she asked him some questions during times like this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kimimaro asked with irritation in his voice.

"No reason; I didn't mean to anger you."

"You didn't, I know that wasn't your true answer." He stopped eating his apple and replied, "You seem more distracted lately."

"I was telling you my answer." Tayuya looked away flustered and mumbled, "I like you."

"Excuse me?" Kimimaro asked shocked when her face got bright red all of a sudden.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN, WHY ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_ Tayuya screamed in her head when he stared at her. She didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Seeing that clueless stare on his face made her even more upset. Kimimaro was, like she thought, oblivious when it came to girls liking him. She slammed her fists on the table to get rid of the frustrated tension before she sighed.

"I-I like you okay," Tayuya at his unchanged demeanor and she snapped, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say," Kimimaro replied with a soft voice and looked at her confused. "Am I really supposed to?"

_My god he is such an idiot for someone who is cute!_ Tayuya thought angrily when she glared at him.

Kimimaro never thought about his own emotions so her feelings didn't faze him. However, she would be fore tolerable and respectful around him and that did go noticed. He didn't know why girls showed their emotions so freely. They just get in the way when something more important occurs or makes a situation much more awkward like it did now. Tayuya didn't seem like she could hold anyone since she was so rude. Kimimaro was clueless when she kept glaring at him and wondered why she even liked him at all.

"I knew having stupid emotions would fuck everything up!" Tayuya hissed more to herself than anything before she punched the table again.

She got up and stormed out of the kitchen. Kimimaro just sat there staring at where she was and blushed. That was the first time he ever thought her stubborn reaction was, dare he say cute? He wasn't sure how to take her confession because she wasn't even her usual sarcastic self. It made him uncomfortable and the only one he could talk to about this would be Mika. She always made him relaxed in any situation. Even during their dangerous sparring, she never hesitated to learn how to use her killer instinct.

_What is going on? My heart is fluttering again._ Kimimaro thought and continued to eat his apple in peace. It was very strange that the others weren't eating right now. It was noon time so somebody should have their lunch besides Tayuya and Sakon. He found it funny that the fiery comrade complained about Jirobo's weight when he isn't even in there to wolf anything down. Those sea green eyes widened when Mika came in with some herbs in her arms.

"Oh hello," She greeted and placed the mixture of green and brown stems on the table. "I'm sorry if I bother you but I need to wash these down."

"You don't have to worry." Kimimaro looked at the roots confused and he asked, "What is all that for?"

"Oh, these are the herbs I use to make my tea during my period." Mika filled up a bowl with water and took a paper towel and she said, "The tea calms the cramps down some what."

"Oh, I didn't know tea could be used to calm female hormones."

"It can as long as you get the right type of roots or herbs," Mika explained before she dried the stems off and started to rip them up like confetti pieces.

Kimimaro watched her get a spoon and she put the pieces back n the water to start mashing them. The color was mucky and it was a thick paste after she smoothed the spoon over it a few times. He never watched someone do this before and it was really interesting. She grabbed a cup and poured the stuff inside of it. Then Mika filled up the kettle to put it on a high heated burner. He noticed she didn't waste any of the odd concoction and wondered how it tasted.

"What flavor is it?"

"Hm, I normally don't think about that when I drink it." Mika looked in the cup thoughtfully and said, "I guess it has a strong ginger and lemon flavor. I found some lemon grass this time and wanted to test its properties."

"That is very fascinating." Kimimaro's face grimaced when he said, "At least it wasn't black tea."

"I'm guessing you had to drink that?"

"During our meetings Kabuto would serve us that stuff." Kimimaro shuddered in front of her for the first time and he explained, "It wasn't the worst tasting thing I've ever tried but we couldn't complain since Orochimaru-sama likes it."

"That one you should sip anyways because it does have a strong taste." Mika got up to take another cup out of the cupboard and she asked, "Would you like to try some?"

_I have no clue if I should. It doesn't look very appetizing to the eyes._ Kimimaro thought and he shrugged his shoulders. Mika took that as a yes and put some of the mash in the second cup as well. When the kettle started to whistle, she carefully took it off the heat and slowly poured it in both cups. He was watching her curiously when she started to hum as she stirred the mixture in the heated water.

Her voice still calmed him down and he doesn't understand why. No emotions were supposed to be felt since he threw them away a long time ago, so he thought. Mika got done stirring both cups and gently slid a cup towards him. She blew the steam away from her cup before taking a sip. The heat made her body feel better already and she sat down to see his reaction.

"This tastes very different than what I am used to," Kimimaro admitted and took another sip.

"I like the floral taste, the ginger hardly took at all."

"It must not have been ginger then." Kimimaro looked at the dark liquid and said, "It might just be another herb that tastes just as good."

"I'm glad you like it." Mika smiled sadly and said, "My mom used to make this for me all the time."

She kept sipping her tea when he looked at her with softer eyes. Kimimaro was still amazed she had such strength when he pushed her to her breaking point. He knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed her the right way. Right now though, she smiled at him politely before he continued to drink out of his cup. Kimimaro thought the balance of flavors was excellent. It has been quite a few years since he got the courage to drink tea ever again. He normally would pass when Kabuto asked since he was the one who made the black tea to begin with. He just made it way too strong and it would result the Kaguya to have head aches all the time.

The lemon flavor in Mika's gave the water a tangy twist and he actually liked it. Kimimaro took a break from drinking it since the bottom of the cup was quite warm. The conversation he had with Tayuya still annoyed him so he decided to talk about it with her.

"I have something I need to talk about," He started and put his chin down on his hands when he said, "Tayuya told me she liked me but I don't really understand."

_Well that was fast._ "Oh, I see." Mika looked inside of her cup and she said, "You never noticed this but more girls have crushes on you than you think."

"Why?" Kimimaro demanded defensively and she sighed heavily.

_Really, you don't know how attractive you are huh?_ "Well, they just do. It is natural since you are very unique and girls like that," Mika said quickly before she snapped and told him the truth that would make him angrier.

"That sounds absurd to me and the fact that Tayuya likes me is problematic," The Kaguya said stubbornly and Mika masked her amusement with a frown.

_Ah, he is confused so much that it bothers him. I wonder if he likes her too._ Mika thought when she sipped more of her tea. She sighed once her cup was emptied. It never lasted long since she drinks it before the cramps in her stomach start. Mika felt horrible when the twins wanted to tease her but she would push them away. Sakon didn't take that very well but Ukon just smacked him and dragged him away when she wasn't in the mood. She never took the hint on teasing them either so it was even. Her mood would spike unexpectedly if something frustrates her. Well, anything sexual normally made her uncomfortable in the first place.

"I have to go find Sakon and kick his fucking ass," Mika said out of the blue and got up to put her cup on the sink.

"Have fun with that; he is a tough one to catch off guard," Kimimaro stated before she smiled wearily at him and left the kitchen.

Oh she was well aware of his senses. He was like a fucking cat whenever something was out of place. Sakon was not easily amused unless she distracted him with her second form. At least, that is what Mika expected to be the only thing that caught the teen off guard.

Mika walked to the twins' door and opened it very slow. She has caught both of them masturbating before so this was crucial. They wouldn't notice until she was already in the room and had huge blushes on their faces because of it. She would get mad at herself and apologize before leaving them alone. Mika did arouse them a lot but it frustrated them when she would leave in a worse mood.

Sakon was actually on his bed reading a book when she came in. Her eyes were covered as she tip toed inside to close it. He looked up and smiled slightly when her cheeks were flushed. Sakon obviously knew better than to tease his body now that she had caught them way too many times.

"How long are you going to keep your eyes covered whenever you come in?"

"Shut up, at least I covered them this time!"

"Well that would have helped the first time but we got used to you coming in after the fifth time," Sakon drawled and Mika uncovered her eyes and pouted at him.

"That is not fucking funny you moron," She hissed and flipped him off.

"Heh, we make sure not to play in here since you can come in any time." Sakon rolled his eyes at her glare and he teased, "This is your room too and you are lucky that I am willing to share my space."

"Whatever, I don't really have a reason to be in here." Mika sat down on the bed and growled, "Oh right, I need to kick your ass for earlier."

"So, do it already if you are that much of a whiner for me not listening to you."

"Unfortunately, I am exhausted so I can't," Mika hissed and lied down to look at the book in his hands and asked. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Sakon rolled his eye at the challenging look he received and he said, "It's about torture methods and techniques to catch enemies off guard. Are you satisfied now?"

"You really are a creepy bastard aren't you?"

"Oh you finally figured that out did you?" Sakon asked sarcastically and growled when she pinched his hand.

_Great, I forgot how egotistically he really was. Only he would read something so repulsive._ Mika thought and shivered before she closed her eyes. The tea calmed her down enough to sleep. She will have to kick his stupid ass later. Sakon opened the book back up to continue to read where he left off. He did keep an eye out for her in case she tried to pull anything. She did happen to move closer to snuggle up against the side of his waist. He blushed and felt his heart pound all over again. Mika was the only one he could think of that would work him up in a different way. She had this thing he couldn't figure out but he enjoys it.

_D-Did you tell her y- yet?_

_Shit, I forgot all about that. You sound horrible!  
_

_Thanks so much for that brother. You have a sore throat and see how you fair with it!_

_Sorry, I just didn't realize how bad your allergies actually get._

_Hence the reason why I usually sleep most of June, the pollen is fucking ridiculous!_

_You know, Mika might be able to help you. She is one who you can trust to heal you._

_I don't want her to catch this shit; she is suffering enough right now as it is._

_True, she is worse during her period. Right now she is snuggling up against my waist._

_How fun, maybe you can rub it in even more or are you done?_

_You know what, you shouldn't talk at all. Your voice is fading out._

_F-Fuck you S-Sakon!_

Sakon heard weak coughing in his head before silence took over. He never knew how delirious Ukon could be until he gets sick. Ukon's body moves like the living dead and starts cussing everyone out if they bug him. He still gets exhausted too easily so separating from Sakon was out of the question. Kabuto never made any attempt to do anything for his allergies but maybe Mika could. Her healing methods are pretty self explanatory but how she does things is much more superior than their clan's fusing technique. Sakon would do anything to keep his brother's health in check.

Mika nuzzled against the warmth on her face and she sighed. Sakon had a hard time reading since her head kept moving closer to the middle of his stomach. He wasn't sure why she moved in her sleep but he couldn't complain. The way she would breathe over his clothes turned him on. His body was reacting fast to this but he won't move her. Everyone always believed he was rude all the time. He will be kind to others if they deserve it. That is usually the case, unless Sakon sees that someone is toying with him. Then he will get pissed off and beat the shit out of them.

Jirobo and Mika were the only ones who truly deserved his kindness. His brother well, he can be mean most of the time but Sakon can tolerate it. They don't egg him on unless he truly deserved it. The others though he could care less. Orochimaru and Kabuto was a must to obey since they basically rule their fortress. Kimimaro he had to put on an act since he knew how strong he was. Tayuya was a fucking joke to him and didn't like how she always taunts him. Kidomaru can make things very difficult when he shoves his nose in other people's business.

As far as Mika is concerned, both twins like how she tried to even out their kisses and cuddle time together when they are alone. Yes, Sakon does cuddle when he feels like it but always locked the door so no one can interrupt them. Ukon thought it was hilarious since someone usually pounds on the door to ask if they wanted to train or play a game. Sakon would always scream at him for teasing his ass about it. It's not his fault the others would be rude about what they did with Mika. She liked it when they all cuddled, until both would fight over who got to hug her next. If anyone found out they cuddled, the twins would have them dead instantly. Mika on the other hand didn't think it was wise to kill anyone just because they would see them be different then their normal stand offish selves.

"O-Oi, stop moving y-your head so low M-Mika," Sakon growled when her mouth was getting too close to his clothed erection.

He thought she was doing this for payback. Then again whenever he suggested doing anything like this she would turn him down. Sakon kept forgetting that she was a heavy sleeper. A thought came in his mind and he smiled down at her head slowly. He put his book down on the night stand and gripped the sides of her head gently. Sakon noticed that her hair was much longer now and he got turned on even more. He guided her head further down in between his legs to blush automatically. His erection jolted at the warmth that puffed against his shorts. He knew this was wrong but it felt too hot and good to stop.

_I wonder if her mouth is any good._

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

_Stop yelling like that, your throat won't heal properly._

_Fuck that; answer my question!_

_Heh, she is in a deep sleep and kept moving her mouth near my stomach._

_You are so fucking dead when she wakes up brother._

_Relax Ukon, it won't take me long to stop._

_Yeah, considering how short your sessions are I'm not surprised._

_FUCK YOU ASS HOLE!_

Sakon blushed angrily at his brother's snide remark. It's not his fault his body gets done quickly. He bucked his hips softly up against Mika's mouth. His throat let out a low moan as he tightened his hold on her hair. His body started to tingle from all of the pleasure building in the middle of his stomach. What surprised him was that she groaned up against him and that sent him of over the edge. He came heavily and shuddered when he couldn't stop himself from rubbing harder all over her face. Sakon eventually ceased his movements after his high was done. He gently moved her head over to a pillow to make her more comfortable.

Sakon got off the bed to change out of his soiled bottoms. He didn't know his body would only take five minutes to release. This wasn't going to be any good if they did decide to actually have sex with her. He sighed and blushed harder when he saw how much her mouth really did affect him. Sakon quickly put on fresh boxers and shorts in case Mika woke up.

Little did he know Mika was actually awake through the entire act? She kept her eyes closed to make him believe she was asleep. It didn't bother her until he started to hump up against her mouth.

_W-Why the fuck did h-he do that to me?_ Mika thought with a deep blush hidden by her hair. Sakon was obviously horny enough to think she wouldn't notice him holding her hair. She unfortunately got aroused when he kept pushing her mouth on top of his crotch. It kind of fascinated her when heat pooled underneath her lips after he stopped moving. It wasn't so much that she was scared, Mika never tried to touch him like that. She should have known he would be up for it; sex was the only thing that didn't bug him.

"I kick myself in the ass," Sakon started all of a sudden when he got on the bed and stroked her hair when he continued, "you should have been awake so I could have asked for some privacy."

_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PERVERT!_ Mika screamed in her head and blushed even more when he hugged her tightly.

_Oh, you definitely are in over your thick head idiot!_

_What are you getting on my ass about now?_

_She was awake the entire time dumb ass._

_N-No fucking way!_

_Honestly, you don't watch her enough to know when she is faking._

_B-But she never opened her damn eyes._

_Would you if someone pulled you in between their legs to hump against?_

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT,SHE IS SO DEAD! _


End file.
